Can you love me again
by dan26mitchell
Summary: Beca Mitchell is a famous music producer/DJ that has all she could ask for, money, famme, and ladies throwing themselves at her. But there is a part missing, love, since she got her heart broken... well, she just don't believe in it anymore. Will that change when a bubbly read head storms in her life again? or is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So yeah this is my first fanfic like ever I just really love the Bechloe ship and this history just cross my mind and i had to share it with the wolrd. I have no idea how many chapters will have but i will see it till the end. Also English is not my mother language so sorry for any mistakes, i will really apretiate any pointers you migh have. I look forward to your comments. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: As we all know I don't own PitchPerfect nor it's characters this is just for fun.**

* * *

Beca Mitchell was a very well-known music producer/ DJ, had a brilliant carrier in the making and was a total womanizer.

It had taken a long time to come to figure out what she wanted to do with her life, but when she found out that she had a kick ass talent for music she pursue it and make her into her way of living.

It was late in her life when she found out this hidden talent; just turning 24 after a live changing event, she found solace in music, she started making mixes and even writing a few songs, she met a guy that took her under her wing and taught her everything she needed to became a music producer they worked together at his own studio and he was the very first person that believed her work was worth to be shown to the world.

Now a couple of year later she had everything she ever wanted, being discovered at a gig in a small club in Atlanta, by the owner of Pitch Perfect Studios Lucas or as he was known in the music industry Luke Addams, she make it into the business and got fame and fortune in New York.

To say she was more than excited at the beginning will be an understatement; Beca never thought that a drop out college girl will be able to reach the top without the proper education to back her up. But what she lacked of studies she got it in talent.

People were always talking about her and thinking that her life was perfect. Oh boy did they have it all wrong.

Sure seeing it from the outside she had a pretty nice life, nice penthouse near Central Park, nice car, who wouldn't want a brand new Jeep right? And more importantly any girl she could ever dream to share her bed with.

But in reality all she wanted, all she ever really wanted was love. The kind of love that consumes you and that only happens once in a life time; a love that she once knew but now was just a memory, not that she will ever admit it to anyone, even herself.

So that is why she is here right now, in her apartment , around 4am just after finishing a wild gig at New York's biggest club, making out with a random girl she crossed paths with, a self-proclaimed number one fan, don't get her wrong the girl was nice and hot, nice body, brown shoulder long hair and hazel eyes, the girl was a catch of course but all Beca wanted was to add her to the endless list of one night stands , so after a couple of minutes of small talk and a few well-rehearsed compliments the girl was putty in Beca's hand.

They barely make it to Becas penthouse without tearing each other's clothes apart. And once they were inside of the apartment … Well let's just say that Beca's neighbors' should be really tankful of the soundproof walls.

A couple of hours later Beca found herself wrapped in a tight embrace from this naked girl who's name she totally forgot by now. And decided that it was time for the girl to go, because yeah Beca Mitchell definitely did not do the slept with the pray of the night thing, so she escaped form the embrace and started to woke the girl to ask her to part ways.

"Uh... Hey... Uhm …" _What the hell was her name? Agh Beca you should really pay a little more attention to this things_. "Babe, I thing you should leave. Want me to call you a cab or something?" She asked while nudging the sleepy girl on the shoulder.

The girl slowly opened her eyes and whispered" Sorry, you really worn me off, can I stay the night? I don't think I have enough strength to leave. "She finished giggling and with a lazy smile on her face. Beca sighed in annoyance, she really hopped they didn't have to have this conversation.

"Sorry, dude, I don't want to be a jerk or anything but I don't really do the whole sleep over thing, don't get me wrong it was fun and you are pretty good but it's just not my thing, I thought you knew." Beca explain to the girl while putting on her silk navy blue robe in a tone that lacked any emotion and avoiding looking into the girls eyes since she knew what she will see in them, hurt." So I will really appreciate if you could just get dress and leave. I'll call my driver so you can make it home safe. Be ready in 5." She finished while taking her phone and dialing to her personal driver, Jesse, who was also her bodyguard, she was not a total coldhearted bitch so she really woudn't have send the girl totally on her own at this hour.

"Hey boss ! What's up? You're already kicking the lady out?" Came out Jesse's over the phone 'cuz yeah he was also one of her few friends so no formal conversation was needed between them.

"Hey Jess! Yeah, sorry to woke you up. Are you ok with taking her home? I can always call her a cab." Beca said a little guilty for waking him up.

"Nah, it's ok. I'm on my way. See ya in a couple of minutes." Jesse said.

Just as the call ended the girl came out of the guest bedroom fully dress and with an ashamed expression on her face.

"Jesse will be here in a few minutes, just give him your address and he will take you home." Beca said while fixing herself a drink, and walking to the kitchen counter to seat on a stool.

"oh, yeah, thanks…" the girl said while looking at the DJ with a curious expression. "Can I ask you something before I go?"

Beca looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow not quite sure what the girl wanted to ask, and with a shrug she answered. "Sure, why not".

"Umm… I was just curious… Are you always like this? I mean I've never read on any magazine about you dating anyone… But I never thought you will be this… Umm… Cold?" As the words kept leaving the girls lips Beca's look became angrier so by the end of the sentence the girl was pretty much shaking at the DJ's stare. The girl instantly regretted opening her mouth and as she started to think how to take them back or at least a way to apologize. " I mean… I'm sorry I didn't mean to.." Beca's phone started buzzing in the kitchen counter.

Beca took her phone and saw a text from Jesse. – I'm outside boss-. "Your ride is here". Beca said with a neutral tone of voice that holds a lot of anger, not really directed at the girl but more at herself. _You should know better than to let the girls ask question! What the hell is wrong with you Mitchell_. She thought to herself while looking at the girl walking towards the door wanting to escape the Dj's house as fast as she could.

"uhhh… Yeah, thanks for that… and well, it was nice to meet you Beca. Sorry for the question I just…" She really didn't know how to apologize for her mess up so she left the sentence hanging in the air.

"Yeah, no problem. It was fun. See ya around" Beca answered the girl with a more calmed look on her face while walking her to the door. After all she just selfishly used the girl tonight and the girl had a little bit of a reason to be curious about her behavior. While the girl was passing the door to leave the apartment the DJ didn't know what took over her and she found herself surprise by the words that left her mouth. "I wasn't always like this you know? But after getting my heart broken… well, I guess I just, don't see the point anymore".

The girl was shock to hear that and didn't know what to say she just looked at Beca with sympathy. And the moment the DJ saw that look in the girls eyes she mentally kicked herself for being that open and shut the door close as if that might erase her comment just as the girl whispered a "I'm sorry to hear that".

With her back pressed at the now closed door she couldn't help but remember bright baby blue eyes and read hair. She shook her head as if that will clear the memories, but all she could think at the moment was how after all those years Chloe Bale was still a fucking open wound, probably she'll always be. She finished her drink and walked to her master bedroom. Yeah, no one was important enough to enter her room; it was where she really let herself be. She put some pj's on and went to sleep for a couple of hours. She had a lot of work at the record studio in, well a few hours. As she was drifting to sleep her last thought was, _Do you still remember me Chloe?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again aca-nerds! Happy late New Year! so this is the second chapter from Chloe's POV. inotice i made a little mistake on Beca's age. i just got it fixed she is currently 26 and found her music talent at 24 i just modified that on chapter one. I hope that this you like this chapter! Also 5 follows in such a shrot time! Wow, you guysare awesome!**

 **Disclamer: Sadly i don't own Pitch Perfet nor it character otherway Bechloe will be a closed deal since PP1!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chloe Bale is everyone's favorite teacher, she is kind and always fair with grades and even if she is a no mess with me kind of teacher due to her young age she had to play a hard to crack attitude, but everyone loves her, her students, the parents and her coworkers. She is always finding new ways to make lectures entertaining and is always joking around with the class. But as any redhead you DO NOT want to get on her bad side.

She has being an English and Russian lit teacher at Barden University for a couple of years now. The moment she finished her master's degree in education, she got the English lit position since the current professor Mr. Woods resigned and took a job back home at LA University. The dean had always thought high of her, and gave her the chance to prove her worth. He was definitely not disappointed, so after a year of being in charge of the English lit class when the old Russian lit professor retired and recommended her to take his place, the dean had no problem with giving it to her. To say Chloe was ecstatic will be an understatement, she knew she will have to work really hard and that her schedule will be full most of the time, but she didn't care, she love teaching.

Even if a part of her wanted to escape Barden the moment she graduated; too many painful memories, too many remainders of her mistakes, she knew that an opportunity like the one knocking her door at that moment will not come again. So she stayed and worked hard to get experience and make connections that hopefully one day will open her the doors to leave all behind.

She was a loving person, she had tons of friends and she never had to work hard to get someone's attention to get involve romantically, she was not one to be by herself, she knew she could do it just fine but she rather not be.

She just got a letter that morning that had wanted to open since she found it at her mailbox. However she was already running late for her lesson so she just place it in her bag and ran to make it barely on time. Her lecture went by uneventful, a couple of jokes and a lot of explaining about what she expected from their final essay to end the semester.

"Ok guys! So this will be all for today, remember to hand me over your essays on Friday so you can be free until next semester. And don't drink too much tonight! If I see more than half of the class hung over tomorrow I will make you guys a last exam, ok?" Chloe said to her class with a big smile on her face. Some students laugh at the joke even if they knew she was dead serious about the exam. They knew she was only looking out for them. After some "Good byes" and "see ya tomorrow miss " the room was empty.

Now that she had time to think about it she was so nervous to look at the letter but at the same time she could not wait, so she call her best friend to see if she could meet with her for dinner, thankfully she was in town to work on a case.

"Aubrey Posen speaking" Came from the other end of the line and she could not help but chuckle

"Bree! Come on, do you really have to answer like that most of the time? You knew it was me!" She jokingly chastises her best friend.

"Sorry Chloe! I did not look the screen before answering. What's up Chlo?" Aubrey responded a little amuse at the redhead comment.

" Well, you know how I've been applying to a couple of universities for a job so I can finally get out of Barden ?"

"Argh! This is not helping! We need to show proof of the fraud, keep looking!" Bree kind of yell to someone she was clearly frustrated with. " Sorry about that Chlo, yeah I know , So did you hear back from any of them yet ?"

"Yeah I actually got a letter from NYU today!"

" Oh my God Chloe! That is great! What did they say? You got in right? I mean they will be crazy not to! Come on tell me all about it!" Came her best friend excited response.

"Well, actually that's kind of why I call…" Chloe said kind of embarrassed.

"You hadn't open it yet have you ?" Aubrey cut her mid-sentence knowing her best buddy will be too frightened to see the response. After all she knew what this opportunity really meant for the redhead.

"Umm… Well… No, you know me too well Bree." She was glad Aubrey knew her that well, after all they had been friend since elementary school." Are you free to have dinner with me? So I can open it and check it together?"

"Sure Chlo, no problem. I don't think I will be able to do anything else at the moment with work. See you at your place in 30 min?"

"Thanks Bree! You're the best "

" Hahaha. I know, see ya soon."

Chloe got home, kicked her shoes off and walk to the kitchen to get a beer. Her apartment was small not that she really needed that much space just for her. Two bedrooms, small kitchen and a little living room with a comfy couch and her TV and Audio system. She plugged her phone to the sound system to listen to some music in order to relax before Bree's arrival.

She took the letter out of her bag and walk to the couch to lay down for a bit while wondering what could be on that letter. Fifteen minutes later she heard the door open and saw her best friend walking through, of course she had her own key. She took her friend's appearance she looked tired, her blond hair was up in a messy bump but her green eyes smiled at the sight of her friend.

"Hey! You're early!" Chloe comment as Bree walked towards her and sat on the couch next to her.

"Yeah, I'm kind of really looking forward to read that letter of yours!"

"Ok, me too but I think we should have dinner first, if is not good news I might lose my appetite and I hadn't eaten anything since lunch" Chloe said to Bree with a pout that make the lawyer chuckle at her friends antics. "Chinese sounds good to you Bree?" Chloe ask making her way to the kitchen to get the menu.

"Yeah, sounds great. But don't think I don't know what you are doing. We are reading that latter after dinner, no more excuses! I'm sure it will be good news.

"Yeah, yeah, after dinner I promise. Now feed me I'm starving!" The redhead said while handing her the menu and dialing the Chinese restaurant.

After finishing dinner they settle back at the couch with a beer in hand. "So, this is it. Let's open this damn letter and see what NYU has to say." Aubrey said while handing the letter to the redhead, who took it with shaking hands. "What if they said no?" Chloe asked with a shaken voice. "Well, in that case that's their lost and you still have a few other options in the air Chlo, don't worry too much, I know NYU is your first choice but you can always try again"

"Yeah, you're right Bree!" Chloe said a lot more confident by the mini pep talk her best friend just gave her. "Let's see what they have to say. Can you read it for me first?" Aubrey couldn't help but laugh as her friend's confidence vanished in one second." Sure, gimme that." The blond tore the envelop open and began reading it her expression was impossible to read. "I'm so sorry Chlo… "Aubrey started saying and the redhead face drop. "I'm sorry for your students since I doubt they will have a new teacher as awesome as you." She finished with a wide smile. Chloe look at her with a confuse expression, not quite understanding what her fried just said." You got it Chlo! The position is yours! Aubrey clarified for the redhead since she still didn't seem to wraps the words.

"I…Got it? She said taking the letter from Aubrey's hands and reading it quickly, not really believing her friend's words. "Oh my God! I got it! Bree I really got the job! This is incredible! Bree I got it! Can you believe it? Oh my God, Oh my God! I'll be working at NYU! I'll be moving to New York with you! "the redhead started yelling and jumping in excitement all over the place and the blond couldn't help but join her and hug her tightly.

"It'll be amazing Chloe! Just like old times when we were roomies at Barden! We definitely have to celebrate! This Friday we are having a party at Joe's! I'll take care of everything; you'll just have to show up around 9pm."

"That sounds great! Thank you Bree."

"Well I should get going, I have a meeting with my client tomorrow morning and I still need to check up some things. And I have a party to organize and only two days to do it." The blond said winking at her friend and heading to the door.

"Drive safe Bree. See you Friday. And don't worry I know you will win this case even if it take you a bit more time than you planned to." Chloe said watching her go.

As soon as she was out of Chloe's view Aubrey couldn't help but think that things will get interesting in New York with her friend moving over there. She knew that Chloe's ex was living in New York. They didn't talk at all, but she had seen her a few times around the city and had gone to a few clubs and crossed paths while the DJ was working there. She was sure her friend had no idea Beca lived in New York after all she wanted to leave Barden in order to leave all the memories and pain behind and start over. It was true that Beca was a big name in that city, she appeared on a few music magazines and some Youtube bloggs, she was getting well known in other places as well but apparently Atlanta was not one of those. She knew Chloe wouldn't have applied for NYU knowing the DJ lived there but she just couldn't find it in herself to tell her. She was sure that the only way for her best friend and former friend to heal and leave everything behind will be to face each other, so yeah she kept that info to herself. Also she wanted to have her best friend with her, call her selfish but that woman had being in her life for so many years she just couldn't stand to have her all the way across the country which would've happened if she got the job in Seattle or in San Francisco. She feared the moment both women will meet again but she really thought they needed it. _Oh Boy, Chloe is in for a big surprise once she gets there_. She thought and as she drive off home from the redhead's apartment.

After Aubrey left Chloe inmediatelly call her parents to give them the great news no minding that it was kind of late but they were thrilled at this, they knew her daughter wanted to move from Barden and that working at NYU was a dream of hers.

After finishing the call to her parents Chloe got ready for bed but all her excitement dropped as she notice what date tomorrow was, the day she made the biggest mistake of her life, the day she lost the most important person in her life, the day that she royally screw things up her last real relationship, the day she broke her true loves heart. Of course back then she didn't know this but now it was a day she feared and wish didn't existed. She found herself holding back tears as she remembered that day. And her last thoughts before finally falling asleep was _I hope that leaving Barden will help me to forget youand leaving all behind. Do you still remember me Becs?_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, awesome nerds!**

 **16 follows and 2 fav OMG! Thanks for the response to this story guys.**

 **So here we have chapter 3, i know you are wondering what did sweet Chloe do. Well sadly that is still to be revealed, i wanted to keep the suspense going, i would love to hear your theories. Also i was wondering if the chapters are too long for your liking or not long enough, i'm totally open to suggestions. Again sorry for any mistakes all of them are mine, bare with me ;)**

 **I don't own Pitch Perfer nor the characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Beca woke up the next morning to her alarm clock annoying sound. She just turned it off and lay awake contemplating the celling. She had only a few hours of sleep and she gladly would stay in bed for a few more hours, however she knew she had an important meeting at the Studio, she is going to start working on the production of a young new artist debut album. She got this girls demo track and couldn't help but be amazed by the girls voice, Beca knew she will be a hit so she talked to Luke and sold him the idea, he decided since it was Beca's discovery she will take the lead for the entire album production, her first solo deal, she had to be over the moon, right? Luke's trust in her and her talent for this was overwhelming and greatly appreciated. But she couldn't help to push all that at the back of her mind; the only thing she could think of was the date April 26th, God how much she hates that day.

Knowing she shouldn't waste any more time she got up and went to the kitchen in order to start the coffee machine, she couldn't function without her morning fix. On her way back to her bedroom her phone started ringing, a small smile appeared on her face at seeing the caller's name.

"Morning, Shawshank!" Came the greeting charged with Australian accent over the phone.

"Morning , Fat Amy, You really don't need to yell ya' know? I don't have earing problems, though that might change if I keep having conversations with you over the phone. "Came Beca's mumble response. She loves her best friend and wouldn't change her for the world but she can be a little too much from time to time, and today is not really a good day for Beca to interact with anyone.

"Yeah bitch, I know. I just wanted to make sure you were up and about for today events. It's a big day for my favorite DJ! What kind of Personal assistant/Manager/Best friend will I be if I didn't call to check you don't mess it up? You are like a little puppy dingo trying to eat with forks. " Amy's voice came a little less loud than before but with the same amount of enthusiasm.

Beca was as always confused at her Australian friend's reference but decided not to comment on it. "Yeah,yeah, you're the best. Well for your info I'm up and heading to shower. You need anything Amy? Or just wanted to accelerate my impending deafness a little bit?" The DJ answer while fixing her up the cup of coffee she was dying to get. She was trying to sound as nonchalant and normal as possible but Amy was able to catch her mood, she always was able to crack behind the DJ's emotional walls and read her like an open book, something the DJ found a bit annoying at times but was thankful nonetheless.

"Now, little dingo, don't gimme that doom and gloom attitude. You should be jumping on the walls like a little baby kangaroo! This is your big shot! You're Beca 'Effin Mitchell, and this is your chance to show it to the world! You cannot let what happened in the past rain on your parade now! This is your moment shorty and I'm not letting you dismiss it just 'cuz of what ginger did." She knew better that to say the redhead's name to her best friend, she was always careful not to make any comments to reference her friend's ex but she knew she needed to help Beca acknowledge this feelings if she was going to make it through the day and this was the fastest way to get the DJ to open up." I know is a though day for you but you need to stop thinking about that like I know you've been doing since you open those little startle deer eyes of yours this morning and get ready to kick some ass! " Beca was fishing out her outfit for today while Fat Amy's ranted out with the enough compassion, annoyance and affection to place a full-hearted smile on the DJ's face and she chuckle a little while thanking her lucky stars to have a friend like the crazy Australian on the other end of the line.

"I know your right Amy, it's just so hard! I arrange this meeting today to try and put those memories at the back of my mind but I can't help but think of those things you know? I was hoping that making good memories on this day will help to forget the sad ones, I'm not sure that was a good idea now though. Maybe I should reschedule…"The brunette explains trying to hold back the hurt she is felling but failing miserably.

"No way in hell Mitchell!" Amy interrupts Beca midsentence. "You will get your shit together and be in the studio on time or I will drag you there, I've wrestle crocodiles twice your size in Tasmania, I can totally take you down! Now go take a shower and place your best I'm totally bad ass and nothing can take me down face, see ya in 30 at the studio. Want me to call Jesse for ya or you driving there? "

"Argh… Ok, ok, I'm going. I'll drive, I think Jesse deserves a little more sleep, after all he ran an errand for me little after 4am. I should give him a nice present on his birthday, remind me that please."Beca answer knowing her best friend was not fooling around and she will literally drag her to the studio, if she did not as Amy put it -got her shit together-. "See ya in 30 Amy." "That's my girl. See ya boss".

After finishing her phone call with Beca the blond aussie girl took her car keys and exits her house to make her way to Pitch Perfect. She really didn't need to work for a living her family was pretty wealthy back in Australia, but she couldn't help to want to be there for her best friend, especially since after the whole fiasco with Chloe, Beca pretty much cut all her ties to anyone that could remind her of the redhead, she literally disappeared into thin air. It took her almost four months to find the brunette again and a couple of months more for the DJ to allow her back into her life. She let her mind drive down memory lane while her body drives to work.

She totally understood Beca's need for a clean break, she always loved her space, that's why the aussie waited a couple of months before trying to reach for the DJ, she thought giving the DJ until graduation before trying and talk to her again, Beca could bury herself in her studies for finals and final essays she will be fine for a while, Amy herself had a lot to study, what could go wrong? After all Beca could not skip graduation, right? Only she did, after finding no Beca at the graduation ceremony Amy find out that the small girl made a disappearance trick that would let Houdini to shame. Amy discovered that the brunette left college, sold her car, changed her number and even asked her dad Dr. Mitchell to not let anyone know she left town, the next day after the break up, to be honest, Amy never thought Beca could put on a stunt like that, she was kind of proud and a little hurt that Beca will shut her friends out like this but most of all she was concerned, she knew that if the DJ was left alone for more time, she might not be able to get her friend back.

To say that Beca's dad was upset about her dropping out college so close to graduate is the understatement of the year, however, even he understood Beca's need to be left alone and for once decided to support his daughter's decision without pulling much of a fight.

It wasn't that hard for Amy to find her friend, after all she was very resourceful and had the money to buy info if needed, it also helped that Beca's dad was always amused by the aussie stunts and knew she was a good friend to his daughter , he trusted the big blond to take care of his daughter and decided to give her a clue as to where she ran off to as long as Amy promised she will not share the info with anyone and that she will not tell Beca he was the one that told her, Amy agreed and kept her promise for the most part. She could trust Jesse to help her, he was Beca's best male friend and was equally concerned about the petite brunette.

After a month and a half looking for her short friend around Savannah, that's where Dr. Mitchell clue got her, Amy finally found a pretty girl, short brown hair, honey color eyes, Alice was her name, that told her that she knew Rebecca. Hearing that, Amy couldn't help but laugh so hard that Alice feared she will die due to lack of oxygen. _Wow, Shawshank definitely does not want to be found if she is using her full name. I can't believe she will put up with that in order to stay away from our radar._ Amy thought while trying to control her laughter.

"So, Alice, where exactly did you meet my little friend, Rebecca?" Amy asked the girl once she was able to talk again. "Is she around? Where can I find her?"

"Umm… Well… We meet at a bar around the corner; she was a bartender there. We… Umm … We… hung out a couple of times." Alice told the big blond with a little blush on her cheeks.

"Oh, I see you've been doing the horizontal tango with my friend." Amy said nonchalant as she was talking about the weather. "So, you two are dating now or what?" _Maybe Beca is taking this whole thing better than I though. Maybe she found a way to move on. Maybe I was just worried for nothing._ Amy though while waiting for the girls response, hopping for good news, hope that came crashing down as Alice scoffed and answer.

"Yeah, right. Dating? Are you sure we are talking of the same girl here? Rebecca Mitchell doesn't do dates or relationships for that matter. She never has and never will, she said it herself, I should've listened to her. She is a total player. " Alice's explanation came with hurt and anger in her voice." At first I thought she was just playing hard to get but after a couple of nights I realize I was wrong. We had spent the previous two nights together, I arrived at the bar and found her making out wi1th a blonde girl behind the counter, a new waitress. I try to ask her calmly what was going on and she said and I quote. 'I told you Alice, I don't do relationships, and monogamy is definitely not my thing, no feelings, no strings attached, take it or leave, there is the door.' "

Hearing this Amy's heart sank in her chest, she knew her friend will be hurting but never thought Beca will took this kind of attitude. _Damn it Red, you really fucked my best friend up. How the hell am I gonna fix this shit?_ The aussie thought while hearing the girls history.

"Your friend is a total bitch." Alice said to the blonde while taking a sip of her beer. "Hey! Watch it kid! I know she might not be a cute little dingo to your eyes but you said it yourself she is my friend! So, watch it! The aussie defend her friend even if she knew Beca did not deserved it at the moment, Alice had the decency to look down a little ashamed of talking like that of Rebecca in front of her friend. "Anyway you said she was working as a bartender, as in not anymore, so where is she? "

"Well, last time I heard she left town, to Atlanta, I think. She was close to the bar's owner he is also the DJ, his name is Clay, they were roomies. He was teaching her DJ-ing stuff. He said she was pretty awesome. He even let her spin for a little bit every night for the past month. She has talent, I heard her stuff a couple of times. "

"Atlanta? Really? Shit." _Way to go Amy you finally found info about her only to find out she got back from you came from. You should have try to find her sooner. You gave her too much solo time bitch!_ Amy thought to herself." You know where I can find this Clay guy?"

After a quick stop at Clay's apartment and a little chat with him Amy found out that yeah Beca was back at Atlanta. Apparently one of Clay's friend Mark owns a bar in Atlanta and decided to give Beca a change to try her DJ-ing at his club in Atlanta. But life is never that good to Fat Amy, no , life likes to test her. Clay knew about Rebecca not wanting to be found, however seeing this girl had come all the way here looking for her he decided to give her a little help. He told Amy about Beca's time here in Savannah and about the job offer she got and the name of his friend that hired her, but he refused to give away neither the name of the bar nor the last name of Mark. Amy thank him and made her way to the hotel room, she made a quick call to Jesse to let him know what she found and that she would go back to Atlanta and continue the search for her friend the next day, Jesse said he will start looking that same day since he was back in Atlanta, after finishing looking his half of Savannah 2 days before with no luck.

Once back in Atlanta Amy and Jesse were surprised at how many Marks had bars there, like really there was a crazy amount of guys are called Mark or knowns as Mark in the bars business. It took them 2 months to finally found the right Mark and the right bar.

As soon as they got in the bar, they saw her, Beca was at the DJ both spinning and enjoying herself. They didn't approach her at the moment they wanted to see how she was doing from afar at first. The crowd was dancing and they had to admit she was really good at mixing.

They stayed for an hour and when they saw a girl approached the DJ during a break and Beca immediately started to make out with the girl, they decide to leave and check on Beca for a little while before approaching her. They keep it up for a couple of weeks, they follow Beca to her apartment a couple of times. She often left the bar with a different girl and took her to her apartment. Once they finally manage to gather the courage to talk to her they decided that it will be better to do it after one of her gigs at the bar. That way if she decided to quit the job after their talk they could always find her latter at her place.

The first approach didn't go well, as soon as she saw them she got really mad, she thought they were there because Chloe sent them, and didn't wanted to hear to a work they said. She asked them to leave her alone and to stop trying to mess with her life. It took them another 4 attempts for her to finally give up and agree to listen to them.

They told her how they got really worried at graduation day because she never showed up. How they had been looking for her in Savannah and once they found where she was there she had already moved back to Atlanta. They asked her to give them a chance, to let them back in her life. They express how sorry they were for thinking that she needed space when clearly what she needed was their support, and promised they will always be there for her if she gave them a chance.

She took in their speech and told them she will think about it, and that if they were really serious about this they will have to win her trust. They were not supposed to tell anyone about where she was and above all never wanted to talk or to be asked about her ex. They exchange a glance and agreed to Beca's terms.

They worked in bonding again and after a couple of months they were tight as thieves again or as tight as they could with Beca's rebuild trust issues and fear to be let down again. Beca was getting well known as DJ BM and after a few months of hard work, she was finally discovered by her now boss and friend Luke. When she was offered the internship as music producer at Pitch Perfect and a chance to get an album recorded for herself in New York she agreed with one condition her friends were coming with her, no one had a problem with that.

Finally arriving at the studio Amy's phone started ringing and she sighed after seeing the callers name.

"Waz'up bitch?" Amy answer.

"Hello Amy, sorry to bother you, Beca is not there is she? Of course not, you wouldn't have answer if she was there." Aubrey nervously ranted out in one go no giving time for the other blond to respond.

"Whoa, blondie chill! You gonna cause you an aneurism or something and I'm not there to slap you and take your fricking out down a notch. Try and calm down, now start again." Amy interrupted Aubrey's speech.

"Thanks Amy. Well I just needed to tell you that I think we might be facing a problem in a few months. Chloe just got a teaching position at NYU. So she will be moving there soon." Aubrey's voice came a little slower but with the same panic.

"Wait, what? No, she cannot come here! You know how hard Beca has been working to get over her! Red cannot fuck her up again! Wait, does she know Beca is here? Is that why she is coming over?" Amy answers so fast that if Aubrey was not used to that by being an attorney she would have missed the entire thing.

"Ok! Amy now you need to chill. No, Chloe doesn't know, in fact I believe if she knew she would've never applied there. And yes, I know how hard Beca has being TRYING to get over her, Chloe has been in a pretty bad place too this past years, but let's be honest here Amy as hard as they want to pretend they are over it they're not. That is why I never told Chloe about Beca being in NY, and now, is like fate wants them to solve their shit out. Chloe applied to other colleges as well even before she applied to NYU since she didn't thought she could got in, and they are the ones that gave her the job! I think this is a good chance for them to talk things out maybe finally heal and well if we are lucky they might get a second change. I know Chloe fucked it up big time but I can see she regrets it every day, and even if I let Beca close herself up from me because I'm Chloes best friend I do care for her too Amy; and I hate seeing my friends suffer. I'm not saying Beca should forgive Chloe easily but maybe if Chloe works really hard she might be able to fix things, even if they don't get back together maybe they can be friends again. Aubrey's explanation was received with the longest silence she had ever experience from the loud aussie and was starting to fear for her life, maybe she should've consulted this with before.

After a loud sigh Amy finally answers. "Well blondie, I'm pretty mad that you came up with a plan like this behind our backs, a little warning might've been nice, Jesse is going to be pretty upset too you know? But yeah, I think you are right the only way for those two idiots to finally get their shit together is if they face it like a crocodile in the swamp. I'm guessing Chloe will have a contract she won't be able to break by taking the job and Beca is not that stupid to flee this time, she had too much to lose now, so, they'll be stuck here. This won't be nice that's for sure. We better prepare thons of ice cream and tissues since I'm sure we will need them. Also knowing Beca a lot of ice package since she will probably punch something… or someone." At this Aubrey couldn't help but chuckle, Beca was definitely going to end up hurting herself throwing a tantrum or something typical of the midget. Aubrey was not looking forward to this encounter but she was really eager to see the aftermath. She will never say it out loud but she missed the tiny brunette, and if her friends didn't end up back together again well maybe she could get her midget friend back. "

"I know Amy, I'm sorry, I just thought you guys might not be up for this. Tell you what, if this turns out to be a complete disaster I will totally take the blame for it sounds fair?" Aubrey said in order to lighten the mood a little bit.

"Oh yeah, you totally will take the blame since we do not want to face the wrath of either a pretty pissed off midget nor she-devil redhead. Well twig bitch I'm out. Gotta work for a living ya know?" Amy said as if she was really frightened of her friends.

"Hahaha. Come on Amy we both know you could spend the rest of you days living like the princess you are without having to work for a second in your life. Me on the other hand need to get back to find proof on a case I'm working on, and I need them soon in order to be back to NY before hell breaks loose. See ya. Take care."

Amy got out of her car and entered the studio's building. _Things will be rocky for sure in the next few months, I still can't believe Aubrey keep this as secret from us. Ok Amy get your head in the game Beca will arrive any moment now and cannot notice you are keeping something from here. Oh God, Beca is going to murder me when she finds out I knew Chloe was coming! Really Amy? You've wrestled kangaroos and crocodiles back in Australia that were bigger than her you can totally take her, or at least knock her unconscious while you run for your life._ She was thinking while heading to the DJ's office where the meeting will take place. She started the coffee machine and check the minifridge was stoked with enough redbulls, just as she was about to head out the DJ came through the door looking like someone just kicked her puppy,she was so done seeing her friend like this. _Aubrey is right this needs to be done I just hope things work out for both of their sakes._

* * *

 ** _A/N: Any idea who this bright new artist might be? i know you already got that figure out. We'll see if you are right on next chapter. See ya soon guys!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey awesome nerds!**

 **So were back with this story, sadly i'm not able to see all of your reviwes guys, sorry for not be able to answer to them, but for what i ws able to get you have a pretty good idea of what Chloe did. Although is a little more complex than that. don't panic too much i'll get to that. This chapter i'm introducing one of my favorite character hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PP nor it characters.**

 **Enjoy chapter 4!**

"Hey there boss! Come on Becs you need to lighten up a bit. You don't want to scare the kid singer away, do you?" Amy said a little more cheerful than usual to try and get the tiny brunette to smile a little.

"Hey Amy, yeah I know, sorry, I have to make a good first impression and doom and gloom will not give the right message. You know where her file is? I have the demo song already set on my laptop with the changes I made, but I can't seem to find the file with her info." Beca said placing her best business friendly attitude _. That will have to do for now. The_ aussie thought.

"It's on the right top drawer on your desk. Coffee?"

"Ah yeah, coffee sounds good, found it. Thanks Amy." The DJ said while taking a look through the file now in her hand.

They heard a knock on the door and look over to see a smiling Jesse picking his head inside the office. "Morning ladies". He said while making his way over to the chair in front of Beca's desk. "Ready for the big day Becaww?"

"Really Jess, how many times do I need to threaten to kick your ass for you to stop calling me that? It's really annoying. And yes I'm ready." Beca said throwing a glare at him that would have anyone running to the hills for salvation; however Jesse already knew she would not go on with the threat, so he only chuckle.

"By the way Bec, you really should ask for the girls address before you take them to your apartment, I had to go all the way across the city to take the girl home. Next time, I will be dragging you downstairs so you take her yourself while I take a nap at the passenger seat." Jesse jockingly complained and Amy laughed.

"Dude come on! Is not my fault that the girls go all across the city to go clubbing. Also if I recall correctly YOU wanted to be my driver and bodyguard because and I quote 'It will improve my street card and will make me interesting for the ladies to know the famous DJ BM' unquote. So no complaining." Beca answered giving him her trademark smirk.

"Yeah man, I recall that conversation you were asking her to give you that job with pleading those cute baby dingo eyes of yours." Amy comment while smirking towards Jesse.

" I DO NOT have pleading cute eyes! I need man support where is Luke when I need him?" Jesse pouted.

"He is at the recording both working on the final touches for my album. He said it will be finished by the end of the week." Beca answered with the first real smile for the day. She knew it was a little egocentrical but she was really proud of herself.

"Oh my God, Becs! That's great!

"Yeah short stack congrats!

At that moment Amy's phone buzzed she just got a text.

"Well we will have to plan for a proper celebration once the album is finished and will have to wait for the planning since the prodigy kid is here. Come Swanson let's give our boss space to work her magic." Amy said while dragging Jesse outside of the office.

After a couple of minutes Amy came back with two beautiful brunette girls at her toes, the younger one a little taller that the other, they had to be related somehow. Beca couldn't help her eyes from roaming the older girl's body; she was hot, like really hot, long wavy brunette hair that stops mid back, pretty light blue eyes, fair skin. Not to mention her boobs and those tone legs that seemed to go for miles. Beca couldn't help her mind to go all the way to the gutter and imagine what she could do to that body. Luckily Amy noticed the DJ roaming eyes and clear her throat which got the producer's attention to her and by the smirk on her best fiends face she had been totally busted. She composed herself and focused her attention on the singer she will have the pleasure to work with.

"Hello, I'm Beca Mitchell music producer and DJ. _Smooth Mitchell, they already know that, come on focus!_ But you already know that." She tries to joke but found herself feeling more embarrassed." Please take a seat; you guys want anything to drink? Water, coffee, soda? She asked the girls while making her way to her seat at the other side of the desk turning her back to them in an attempt to collect herself before facing the brunette goddess and the singer again.

"Water will be lovely please" The younger girl asked.

"I'd love some coffee please, a was woken way to early thanks to this one right here." The goddess said and as if the looks were not enough for the DJ to drop dead, her voice was just as beautiful.

"Sure, no problemo, one coffee and a water coming right up. How you like your coffee?" Amy asked trying to keep the girls attention on her to give her friend a little more time to get her cool back.

"two creams, no sugar please." The busty brunette answer and Amy went to get the drinks from the little bat at the back of Beca's office.

"Ok, so, Emily it's nice to finally meet you in person." Beca started the conversation directing it towards the singer which was supposed to get her full attention.

"Oh, yeah. Nice to meet you too Miss Mitchell. I'm a great fan of yours, your music is totally amazing!" Emily's response came in a rush and full of excitement like a kid in the candy shop. Beca couldn't help but find the girl's nervousness cute and found herself giving the girl a little smile. "Miss Mitchell is too formal, I feel like an old lady with several cats. Please call me Beca, since we will be working pretty closed there is no need for formalities, ok?" Beca said with a little chuckle.

"Oh, ok, Beca then. Ups, sorry I forgot my manners apparently. Beca this is my sister and kind of manager Stacie Conrad." Emily introduce the brunette sitting by her side.

 _Finally, I thought I was gonna have to ask myself for her name, Stacie what a pretty name it suits her,wait she said Conrad?_ Beca thought to herself while reaching out to shake hands with Stacie, _oh God, yeah I can die now, her hands are so soft_. And dying was what she wanted to do since the first thing that left her mouth was "Conrad? I thought your last name was Junk?"

A little tense silence fill the room, thankfully Amy came at that exact moment back with the girls drinks and a redbull for her boss. "Here you go ladies. You need anything else boss?" Beca looked at her friend that was at the other girls back and saw Amy throwing her an exasperated look that she read all too easily 'really, Beca? Get your shit together' was the message the aussie girl wanted to reach the DJs brain and it did. "No Amy, that will be all thanks."

Once the aussie girl was out of the room she got her thoughts straight and started the meeting.

"Ok. So, Emily I listened to the demo and the head producer and I think you got some serious talent. That is why we would like to give you a chance. We will professionally produce this song you sent to us and release it as your first single. I already took the liberty to play around a bit with the demo you submit and I will show to you what my idea is. Please feel free to come to me with suggestions and ideas and if you don't like something don't be afraid to talk to me." Beca explain the young girl, for the first time focusing completely in her, she knew how frightening could be to start in this business she herself was pretty new in all of this, she try her hardest to approach the girl in a friendly way so she felt like she could trust her to value her opinion, it was after all Emily's music. "So, we can go through the contract right now or we can listen to the demo with the modifications I did. What would you want to do first?"

"About the contract, I think I should give it a troughfull look before she signs anything. To make sure that everything is in order and that she will, as you so nicely put it, have some control over how she wants to preset her music." Stacie's voice came calm but with a little coldness and an authority that Beca found both intimidating and a total turn on.

"Woah, yeah dude, I mean, I wouldn't let her sign the contract without her having a lawyer looking through it. I was just suggesting we could go through some of the more important points and then you could have someone to check that is totally fair." Beca's response came out a little defensive since she was pretty sure Stacie just accused her of trying to take advantage of the kid.

"Oh, Sorry. It's just that this is not the first time that we go to a studio with the promise of making her a star. She had been called before but they wanted like to take all the credit of her music and her mom almost signed a contract like that just because they told her they will give her a big advance." Stacie explains a little embarrassed at her outburst, but she was just looking out for her little sister.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I totally get it now, no need to apologize Stacie. I know there are a few people that would take advantage of inexperience or trusting people but I assure you we have nothing but good intentions and faith that Emily will be a great success and therefor a great addition to our studio but in the right way." Beca assured them both. _God she is like a big bear momma with her cub. It's cute that she care so much for her sister._ "So would you like to listen to the song then so you can get the chance to reach a lawyer or…" Beca asked leaving the sentence hanging while looking form one girl to another.

"Why do you think this little freak brought me here? I'm actually a lawyer, and a pretty good one, 3rd generation to be precise, my dad was a lawyer and his mom before him, kinda runs in the family. Until this little monkey decided to break tradition." Stacie said with a wink towards Beca that took all the air in her lungs away, and a little shove to the shoulder to her sister. Beca was fascinated with this playful side of Stacie. She found it endearing and wanted nothing more than to get to know all the different sides of this girl.

"Ok, then what do you say if we get the boring part finished with first and then we can start with the fun part that is making music?" Beca asked felling herself a lot more relaxed than she thought she will be during this meeting. She was still kind of curious as to why the girls didn't share the same last name but she could definitely see the resemblance and the way they acted left no doubt that they were sister no matter what last name they had. They spent the next hour going through the contract and once they finished reading it both parts were happy with it. Stacie was happily surprised to see that what the DJ had said was true, they by no means wanted to take advantage of her sisters talent and it was a pretty even deal that they had, quite generous actually.

Just as they finished signing the contract Beca looked at the clock and notice that it was little past luch time.

"It took us a while to get that part over with guys, would you like to take a lunch break and then come back to listen to de demo? My treat, or are you in a hurry?" Beca asked the girls. To be honest she was hopping to spend a little more time with them, they were pretty cool and she wanted to get to know them a little better in a less business environment, specially Stacie, there was something about the busty brunette that she found appealing and it wasn't only her looks.

"Yeah a lunch break sounds good. We really don't have anything planned and I don't know about you guys but I'm starving." Stacie answered looking at both girls.

" Ok, then lunch it is. I know a nice place around the corner they have some incredible burgers and milkshakes!" Beca said getting to her feet and leading the way outside her office.

"Amy, we will be taking a lunch break will be back in a while, wanna come? Or do you already have plans?" Beca asked Amy with a knowing smirk when she find her at the desk outside her office pretending to be busy when just a second ago she was playing some game on her cellphone, Beca was pleading her with her eyes to make an excuse as to why she could not come with.

"Uhm…no thanks Becs I already have plans with Bumper I was actually about to head out. Thanks for the invite though, maybe next time. Want me to call Jesse to drive you?" The blond answered getting the message from Beca, she did had plans although she would've cancel them in order to see how her friend managed to embarrassed herself since she was clearly attracted to the busty brunette.

"Oh, no it's ok we will just go around the corner, see ya latter then. Let's go girls." Beca let the girls walk past her and look at her friend only to see a knowing smile on the aussie's face while mouthing 'I want details' to which the DJ just roll her eyes and took off to join the girls at the elevator while shaking her head. _I'm in for a hell of teasing and questioning later._

Once in the elevator Stacie decided to start getting some info out of the DJ. She wasn't blind she knew the DJ was attracted to her, and more importantly the attraction was mutual, she was left breathless as soon as she saw her, the bad ass attitude, her look and the confidence the DJ exuded make her want to kiss her the second she saw her, but the moment she looked into the shorter girls eyes she knew she was doomed, she could lose in those perfect stormy steel blue eyes, but she needed to make sure what the studio intentions were towards her sister before she let herself get more drawn towards the tiny producer. Now that that was out of the way she wanted to make sure that she will get the chance to get to know Beca better not only work related. Some of her intentions must've shown in her face since when she looked at her sister she was smirking at her and mouthed 'She is hot'. _Agrh I won't be hearing the end of this later._

While getting out of the elevator Stacie decided to start conversation with the DJ. "So, your assistant and you seem to get along well. _Oh my God Stacie from all the topics you could pick you are going with THAT!_

"Oh, yeah we are best friends actually. We met in college and well I cannot seem to be able to get rid of her ever since. She wanted to be close to me so she auto-hired herself as my assistant and manager. She is pretty good at both things actually." Beca answered with a shrug.

"That's great, I would love to be able to work with my best friend. Where did you go to college? What did you mayor in?" Emily asked excitedly.

 _Is this girl really that excited all the time or what?_ Beca thought to herself a little amused before thinking about what the younger girl just asked. _Really Beca did you had to bring out the college subject? What were you thinking?_ Beca chastised herself. "Umm…Actually I dropped out. College was not my thing I guess. I went to Barden, had a free ticket there my father is a professor." She answers carefully trying to get the topic finished with.

Stacie noticed the change in Beca's demeanor and decided to change the subject since it clearly made the producer uncomfortable. "So, Emily tells me you will release an album soon. How does that work? Are you producing it yourself or someone else does it for you?"

"A little bit of both actually. Luke my boss is the head producer of the studio and he is producing my album, but I do help a lot, is my album after all so he gives me a lot of freedom to change things but he has the last say in it. We think a lot alike and he basically thought me all I know about producing music so there is really not much of a difference." Beca answered grateful for the change of topic. "We're here, let's take a table so we can eat, I'm famish."

After choosing a table the girls waited for the waitress to arrive while Beca gave some suggestions to the girls about what was good there.

"Hi Beca, nice to see you again." The waitress greeted the DJ with a flirtatious smile, while handling the menus to the other girls. "You want your usual? "

"Hey Maggie. Can you give us some time to look over the menu? I know what I want but my friends here haven't got the change to taste the goodies of this place." Beca answered with a wink.

The flirting didn't go unnoticed by Stacie and she decided to get Becas attention back. "I think I will have whatever goodies Beca can offer for me." Stacie smirked a little since she noticed her comment got the desired effect on the DJ.

Beca found herself fighting the blush that threatens to reach her checks as she locked eyes with Stacie apparently being left speechless." So, what would you recommend me Beca? What will you have?" Stacie askedin a low voice no breaking eye contact with the DJ.

"Uhh… umm..well, "The DJ was having a hard time getting her brain to work since she was pretty sre that Stacied just flirted with her. "I-I usually have a cheese bacon burger and a chocolate milkshake, with an extra order of fries. The caesar salad is pretty good too." She finally manages to answer.

"Ok then I'll have the burger and the milkshake without the extra fries." Stacie finally breaking eye contact with Beca to turn her face in Maggie's direction whose face look like she had just being slapped. She composed herself quickly and place a forced smile while writing down Stacie's order and Beca's usual and looking at Emily waiting for her order. She wanted to flee as soon as possible.

"I'll have the Caesar salad then and an iced tea please." Emily took pity of the girl and order quickly. The whole scene didn't go unnoticed by her. She knew her sister could be quite intimidating when she wanted to.

"Ok, I'll be back shortly with your drinks." Maggie answered and left to place the order.

"So, what does the famous DJ do in her spare time?" Stacie asked to Beca-

The rest of the meal went without further events nor awkward comments for either parts. They enjoy each other company and if it wasn't for Emily's comments here and there the older brunettes' wouldn't even noticed her there.

Once back at the studio they listened to the original demo Emily sent and then to the one Beca worked on, while explaining why and how she made those changes. Emily was surprise to hear how much her song improved with so little modifications. And Stacie was in trance, watching the DJ working her magic, the passion and expertise the shorter girl show make her more attractive to the lawyer's eyes.

Beca explain to the other girls about how will they work first on this single, but that she wanted Emily to star choosing other songs for the album, she offered to help narrow down the list since to her surprise the younger girl had quite a few song that were already finished and were all pretty good. They arrange another meeting the next day to go through Emily's selection.

"So, I believe that will be all for today, we'll need about 9 to 11 more songs for your album Em, usually that will take a lot of time, but since is obvious that you've been working hard for a while to get to this point, and you pretty much have dozens of really good songs already written, I will assume that we will be able to get the album finished in about 10 months, a year tops, and the First single in about a month." Beca confidently said to Emily.

"Oh my God! Are you for real Beca? That soon? I can't believe it! All this is like a dream come true. And all of this is only thanks to you and the trust you put in me. I promise I'll work really hard and I won't let you down." Emily yelled and jumped straight to Beca and wrapped her in a bear hug that almost make the DJ fall back after a second she awkwardly returned the hung with a lot less force.

"Yeah, well no need to thank me yet, and I hope I won't be the one disappointing you. Although, if you choked the life out of me with this hug I might not be able to make it happened you know? The DJ joked and as soon as she finished she was released from the hug and Emily was obviously embarrassed by her actions. "Sorry, I just got really excited" Emily mumble and the other 2 girls laughed at her.

"So I guess we better get going. I have a little work I have to do before going to the office tomorrow." Stacie said while making her way to the door, she was kind of disappointed that she couldn't hang around the DJ more but she really had to finished some things by the next morning.

"You're not coming tomorrow?" Beca asked without being able to help herself with disappointment clear in her voice.

"I do have a work to get back to so sadly no." Stacie answered a little amuse at the DJ's clearly slip up.

"No, yeah I totally get it. If you are not coming to the meeting tomorrow would you like to go to the club tomorrow night? I have a gig at Arrow's, I'll be playing a couple of sets but I could totally hang out with you during my break and after that." The DJ asked taking the chance, she really enjoy Stacie's company today and wanted to get to know her better so she threw caution through the window and said why not." Your welcome to come too Em, if you are up for it." Beca added as an afterthought.

Stacie was a little surprised for the DJ forwardness; she was definitely not expecting her to ask her out, because even if she invited Emily too it was clear that the invitation was directed towards her.

"Actually I already had some plans with a couple of friends Beca, maybe another time; I will really love to hear you play." Emily answered first to give her sister a little time to wrap her mind about what just happened.

"Yeah, sure I would love to see you tomorrow night. I've heard Arrow is like the hardest club to get in, and I'd love to hear you play live. So I'll see you there then." Stacie finally answers with a confident voice even if mentally she is collapsing.

"Great, so I gotta be there arround 10pm, would you like me to pick you up or will you get there later?" Beca asked thanking her stars that this goddess agreed to go out with her.

"Actually I might've to work late tomorrow to make up for the time I was out today, so I'll meet you there. I'll text you when I get there so you can dedicate a song for me." Stacie winked as she said the last sentence to the DJ.

"Oh, ok, umm… yeah I can, like, totally do that." Beca stumble over her words all confidence vanished. _What the hell? How can this girl make me this nervous with just a wink?_ Beca thought and then processing what Stacie said before the song part she asked. "How are you going to text me though? You don't have my number."

"I'm pretty sure Emily must have it. Don't you Em?" Stacie asked a little amused that the DJ didn't figured that out.

"Yeah I totally do. But what makes you think I'll share it with you?" Emily asked amused at the older girls conversation.

"Well since I don't want to have to go all the way to the door to get your cute ass into the club tomorrow, just give me your phone." Beca said regaining her confidence and taking the chance to make Stacie blush, which she did while handing the phone to Beca. The producer saved her number on Stacie's phone and send herself a text to save the lawyers number." Ok then, all set." She said handing back the phone.

"Ok, thanks. See you tomorrow then Beca." Stacie said still a little blush showing in her cheeks.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Becs, and again thanks for everything." Emily said while walking with her sister to the door.

Beca saw them leave the office with a little smile. This day didn't totally sucked after all. She was glad she arranged this meeting for today. It would've sucked other way. The pain and the memories were still there but at the moment they were at bay thanks to the brunette goddess that just left the office. Her phone rang telling her that a new text had just arrived and she chuckle at the content on the text.

Lawyer goddess: -Haha, nice contact name you put on my phone Beca ;) although I think I might change it to something more fitting. S.-

Badass DJ:-What? You don't like my contact name? What could be more fitting? I'm a total badass and a DJ. Your contact name on my phone is fitting too. B.-

Lawyer goddess:-Wouldn't you like to know… How did you save my number? S.-

Badass DJ:-Wouldn't you like to know… B.-

After a few minutes not receiving response Beca assumed Stacie got on her car and on the road. _Yeah this day could've sucked a lot more._ Beca thought while starting with some more work she had to finish before heading home.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Hello again aca-nerds!**

 **Sorry in advance for this long authors note. First of all I can't believe the response to this story! 6 favs, 32 follows and 6 reviews in such a short time! You guys rock! I was finally able to read all of your reviews, thank you so much for all of them, they really warmed my heart 3 keep them coming!**

 **Second reviews answers:**

 **To ibex03: thanks so much I hope I'm proof-reading the chapters better, English is not my first language so sorry for all the grammar mistakes, maybe I should write in Spanish but I find that harder for some odd reason, I'm weird that way. The inspirations flows better in English for me. I'd love if you could point any grammar or spelling mistake you find in the future so I can improve ;)**

 **To Freddita: Thanks for following and trust me I try to update as soon as I can. I don't have a lot of free time but I use most of it for writing this fic.**

 **To the 2 guest that review thank you so much for taking your time and doing it. As I mention before you guys are kind of right about Chloe's mistake but is a little bit more complicated and we will approached that soon keep tune to find out ;)**

 **To Nat: Thanks to your nice reviews, I really hope the Steca I've planned will be of your satisfaction.**

 **Third: I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update, the first chapter were easy since I was on a little vacation but sadly I'm back to work. I hope I can update once or twice a week. Also I know the date and the semester thing might not be fitting but I just had to put that date in there for personal reasons hehe sorry, let's just pretend it fits ok ;)**

 **I'm almost done I promise.**

 **Forth: A little background that I think might be missing for the story; but not important enogh to be added to it; yeah they all meet at Barden minus Stacie, but Chloe and Aubrey were a year ahead of the rest of them. They were part of the acapella group minus Beca she liked music since then but she just really thought it was lame; she just supported the group for Chloe.**

 **After that boring endless note, here is chapter 5. Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect blah, blah , blah**

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Friday morning was a really emotional day for Chloe, this was going to be her last actual class at Barden and although, she really couldn't wait to leave this place behind she will miss her students for sure. Not that the news of her departure were sudden, they all knew there was a big chance their teacher will leave them since the beginning of semester, but to have it as a sure deal was a totally different thing.

So since this will actually be the last time they have a proper class with her, and they knew that she will let them just chat and chill for their last class after handing her the final essays, they decided to threw her a surprise good bye kind of party with all the students form different classes she imparted.

Chloe arrived at her classroom early as most of the days, she didn't pay much attention to her surroundings since she was texting on her phone with Bree about tonight's party, so she jumped at hearing her students yell "Surprise" as soon as she enter the classroom. She looked up surprise to find all of her students already there and notice they were cake, snacks and sodas all around, and a huge "Good Luck in NY, We'll Miss You" sign hanging from the board.

"Awww… My God, guys! This is amazing! Thank you so much!" She said while approaching her students and leaving her bag at her desk.

"We thought it'll be a good idea to give you a goodbye party with all of us at the same time, that way you won't get diabetes for eating cake at different parties, since pretty much all of us had the same idea to say good bye to you!" Liza, one of her senior students joked and went to hug her teacher. "I took the liberty to gather all the essays to save time; I assure you they're all here." The young girl said while handing the papers to the redhead.

"Ok, let's get this party started then." Chloe said with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

Beca woke up with her usual grumpiness at her alarm clock but as soon as she headed to the bathroom to take care of mother's nature call she recalled the events of the day before and was a little exited for the day ahead of her.

After a quick breakfast she headed to the studio where she found Amy on the phone with someone and Jesse perched at the aussie's desk.

"Yeah, I know Aubrey we should get together and make a plan of action. This will be messier than a crocodile wrestle match from Tasmania if we don't handle it properly." Amy said while typing away at her laptop she was scheduling a meeting gig for some charity event that wanted the DJ playing in the next few months. Just after she heard the elevator door open and saw that Beca was making her way over her she nervously cut Aubrey's response over the phone." Sorry, Blonds I gotta go, boos just walked in. See ya soon." And ended the call without waiting for a response.

Beca didn't catch the entire conversation but she did hear the abrupt end of it, and knew who was on the other end. She knew Jesse and Amy kept in touch with other college friends' including CR who owned a Music school in Atlanta, Jessica and Ashley that opened a nice restaurant karaoke bar near Barden (Bella Notte, Lilly that was well doing whatever she did and of course Aubrey, she was sure they didn't had any contact with certain redhead but Aubrey and her were pretty much joined by the hip so it was hard for her to walk in situations like this, too painful of a remainder, but she got used to this, she didn't expect them to cut loose like she had. She felt a little bad for putting her friend in this kind of situation but was glad that they never resent her for it, she was really grateful for her friends.

"Aubrey?" Beca asked her friends to put them out of their misery since she could see she was looking for a way to avoid the subject.

"Wha…Who… Nah, that was… Umm…Ahh..Ahhhhh… Ahhhhhh…." Amy tried to come up with something to say but came out empty and seeing her friend's raised eyebrow decided to come clean, or as clean as she could. "Ahhh… Yeah, that was her. We hadn't seen each other in a while she is out of town at the moment but wanted to see if we could meet once she gets back." She looked down at her lap while explaining her friend. She knew that this was a sore topic for Beca.

"Amy it's ok, really. You guys are friends, and I'm not the boss of you nor Jesse… or I guess I am but you know what I mean, you can totally hang out with her all you want." The DJ said while making her was into her office, Amy and Jesse close behind her.

"Yeah we know. She was your friend too you know?" The aussie asked having an idea. Maybe if she could make Beca came close to Aubrey it will be a lot easy to introduce the redhead back into the DJ's life, she exchange a look with Jesse trying to explain that she had a plan and that he probably was not going to like it, the message was received and he acknowledge it with a sigh and a nod. "She asks for you all the time. Maybe I don't know, you could, if you want, try and be friends again?" She nervously asked knowing how bad this conversation had gone in the past and fearing it won't be going any better by the hard look on the DJs face after hearing this.

"Amy we've talked about this, and the answer is NO, she is too close to her. I can't have her trying to justify or asking me forgiveness towards her." Beca said in a tone that was making clear this conversation was over. But Amy knew that this will be a really good step into helping her friend heal so she play the card she was hopping she never had to play.

"It wasn't Aubrey's fault you know? And she definitely does not approved of what Red did. You would know this if you had given her the chance to talk like you did with Jesse and me. She cares for you too. Aubrey is not Chloe, DJ, you can't keep punishing her for something she didn't had anything to do with." Amy finally said to her friend knowing she might have stepped a little over the line if Jesse's look was anything to go by but she knew this had to be done.

Beca was taken aback by Amy's sudden outburst, and when she looked at Jesse she could see he agreed with the aussie. If she was honest what her friend just said was definitely true. Aubrey and her had so much in common and managed to from a close friendship, not as closed as the one she has with Amy or Jesse but closer than with the rest of the group. She did missed the older blonde and yeah she had just assumed she will take Chloe side so instead of finding out and getting hurt in the process she just decided her assumption was correct and decided not to talk nor see her again. But that was a few years ago, maybe she could try and form a friendship with Aubrey again as long as she agreed not to touch the redhead subject.

"I'll think about it, ok? That's all I can give you guys for now." She answered and her friends could see she really mean it so they let the topic drop for now.

"Ok, so I'm going over at Arrow's later and make sure everything is set up for tonight's gig. Amy said that you'll have a special guest tonight" Jesse said with a smirk on his face. Obviously Amy had already gossiped all about yesterday's encounter to the brunet boy, most likely adding more stuff than what really happened." So tell me now Becs, how come I didn't hear this news form you? I'm hurt; I'm supposed to be your lesbro."

"Ok first of all I'm sure whatever Amy told you is most likely a lie, and second don't ever call yourself that again dude, it's weird." Beca answered trying to deflect the question.

"Fine, but don't go around the bush here Becs, tell me all about it." Jesse eagerly asked.

"There really isn't much to say Jess, I met Stacie she is the manager/sister of Emily the girls whose album I'm going to produce, and yeah she is hot and she will come over tonight to hear me play. That's all." Beca answered nonchalant.

"Oh, no my little DJ, you forgot to mention that this girl had you totally blushing and stumbling over your words. Not to mention the fact that you practically beg me not to join you guys for lunch with your pretty little cub eyes." Amy said earning a glare form the DJ whose cheeks were starting to get a little red.

"Oh my God Becks! You are blushing! You are totally into her aren't you? I mean you invite her over tonight instead of just jumping her at the spot, so, that is probably enough to go by." Jesse mocked the producer getting a hard punch on the arm as a response.

"Well yeah, I like her, what's not to like? I mean, didn't you saw her Amy? She is hot and smart and funny. So yeah I like her, sue me!" Beca ranted to her friends who just laugh at her friend defensive response.

"That's good Becs we are really happy for you. We are looking forward to talk to her tonight. I'll make sure she is on the list and I'll personally take her to the VIP room." Jesse said the DJ with a big smile.

Amy's phone buzzed at that moment letting her know that Emily just arrived and was on her way to the DJ's office. "Your sister in law is on her was short stack, we'll leave you so you can work." Amy said dragging Jesse out of the office with her." See ya tonight Becs! Jesse yelled over his shoulder while outing the office.

The rest of the day was spent in Beca's office selecting the songs Emily wanted to include in her first album with a few recommendations from the producer. They manage to narrow the list to 11 plus the single. When they got back from lunch both girls were joined by Luke on their way to the elevator.

"Becky! How you doing?" He said almost tackling the DJ when he ran to hug the short girl. "Ah, you must be Emily, Becky's artist!" he said taking in the presence of the taller brunette and extending his hand towards her." It's nice to meet you. I'm Luke Becky's boss and head producer at Pitch Perfect." Emily shook his hand. "Nice meeting you too sir, thank you so much for this opportunity. "The singer said with a beaming smile.

Luke barked a laugh at Emily's formality. "Please girl! I'm not that old! Call me Luke will ya? And there was no problem. I trust Becky's instincts and if she says you are good then you are good. You are in very capable hands; you are a lucky lady to be working with this woman." He said at Emily with a proud smile on his face directed to Beca who was blushing at the compliment he directed her way. At that moment they reached Luke's office floor and he said his good byes. "See ya around Em, and Becky I need you to come to my office once you are done, I need your help with a track for your album." Beca nodded and they parted ways.

Once the elevator doors were close again and they were on the move to Beca's office Emily asked with a mocking grin on her face. "Becky?"

"Don't! Don't go there and don't ever repeat what you heard! It doesn't matter how many times I told him not to call me that he just keep doing it. I gave up a long time ago." The DJ said with a defeated shrug. Emily light at the sight but did no further comments on the subject.

They spend a few more hours at the recording booth working on Emily's single, the try different rhythms and a few variations on the tempo and beats. They had a pretty good idea of what they wanted but there was still a lot of work to be done. A little after four they called it a day and Beca made her way to Luke's office as Emily made hers home.

Luke wanted Beca's insight about a few changes he made in one of the tracks. Beca was a little conflicted, the arrange was good but she was not sure it fitted the song properly, after a few moments of discussion and hearing both tracks the original and the one Luke edited Beca was satisfied and knew Luke had being right. "Ok then, I'll see you on Monday at the recording booth so we can record the lyrics to the last song Becky. And I see you tonight at Arrow's I wouldn't miss this gig for anything in the world." Luke said to Beca as both made their way out of the office for the day.

* * *

Chloe had a pretty busy last day of class. She didn't had any lecture to give per se but all her students had some test or essay to hand over since the semester was practically over. The next week was meant to be only to give grades and make a few exams for some kids that couldn't attend the exams today due to extraordinaire circumstances. However she found herself in different meetings all day. After her goodbye party from her students she had another one with all of her coworkers just after classes were over, well almost all of them; she couldn't help to feel a pang of pain in the chest since Dr. Mitchell was not there but she totally understood why. The Dean that was among them was, actually one to make the arrangements for the gathering at Bella Notte. They enjoy a great meal and shared histories about Chloe's classes and her times as student. All of them wished her good luck and hopped they will see her again. Once most of her coworkers had left the Dean approached the redhead.

"I'm so proud of you Chloe. You are a remarkable teacher, NYU is really lucky to have you in their staff. When they called me for reference I was tempted to lie a little just to keep you for myself. He joked. "You will be missed here Miss. Beale but I know you will shine at your new job, and please know that the doors in Barden will always be open for you." He finished while giving her a hug.

"Thank you so much Professor. I know all of this is just possible thanks to the trust you place on me a few years ago. I'm really thankful for your commendations since I'm pretty sure that is what got me into NYU. She said while returning the oldman's hug. A few minutes later the table was cleared and she made her way to the bar where she could see Ashley at the counter.

" Hey Ash! Business is looking good as always. The meal was delicious I guess Jessy is at the kitchen today?" Chloe greeted her friend while taking a seat at one of the bar stools.

" Hey Chloe! Yeah, she is actually and thank you I really can't complain about the restaurant's success. It's going pretty good. Aubrey called about tonight's congratulations party. New York, that's big! Wow, Chloe you must be really excited! " Ashley said while fixing the ginger a drink and placing it in front of her.

"Oh, I totes am! And also kind of scared I mean is a really big opportunity I don't want to mess it up." She said after taking a sip of her drink. They made little small talk, and Jessica joined them for a bit after about half an hour Chloe left to go home and relax a bit before tonight's party.

Once she was out of the door Jessica turn to Ashley.

"I can't believe Bree is letting her go to NY without telling her Beca is there!" Jessica said with a concern look.

"Yeah well, Amy is not giving Beca a heads up either, I don't think that is a good idea but I do believe is time for those two to clear the air. CR and Lilly thing that NY is big enough for them not to cross paths but I thing fate will have a way to make them face each other at some point." Ashley said.

"I guess we'll see. It will be a good thing to have all that bad blood washed away so we could all be friends again. I know it won't be easy but maybe they can work thing out enough to stand seeing each other from time to time. I'm not sure Beca will forgive Chloe completely though. I don't think any of us will, I know I haven't, she is our friend but she also hurt one of our friends too deeply." Jessica said with a sad look on her face.

"I know what you mean" Ashley said mirroring Jessica's look.

* * *

Next chapter we'll have Steca's date and Chloe's congratulation party and then a time jump. See ya soon awesome-nerds! I love to hear your thoughts keep the reviews coming! They may help me update sooner :P


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello again guys!**

 **I'll keep this short.**

 **So sorry for the long wait, I hate I left them hanging. But life has a weird way to get in the way. But hopefully the length of this chapter compensates a little for the delay. I love to read your reviews and thank you for all the follows and favorites. Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pitch perfect nor the song used on this chapter.**

* * *

Chloe was just adding the final touches to her makeup when her phone buzzed letting her know she had a new text. Kyle again, she just swap it to ignore it like the last 5 text and 2 missed calls. Kyle is her boyfriend or at least he was until yesterday, she is not sure about their status at the moment, she had attempted to date several times before, both, girls and guys, however none of them lasted more than a couple of months, especially since she dated people that didn't wanted a committed relationship.

Kyle was different he had being with her for the last five months, but things were starting to deteriorate, he was a sweet and kind guy, handsome too, green forest eyes, brownish hair and a childlike smile, anyone said he was the perfect match and he probably was, just not for Chloe. She had wanted to break things up with him for the last couple of weeks, she wanted to do it before getting a response from any college since she didn't want for him to believe that was the reason, she wanted to be forward with him, but she just couldn't do it. Despite what it could seem like she didn't like to break people's heart and she knew she will break his at some level.

Yesterday Kyle called her really pissed but mostly hurt, since Aubrey had texted him to come to Chloe's party, and turns out the redhead forgot to tell him about the job she got in NY. He complained about Chloe not caring enough about him and that she always had him as a second thought. She apologize to him but couldn't deny his accusations, she wasn't into the relationship like he was, she wanted him to be the one to call the relationship off, call her a coward but that way she could feel less guilty about the whole thing.

Whit a final look at herself in the body length mirror in her dresser she took her purse, phone and keys and head off to Joe's at ten to nine.

On her way she couldn't help but think about the last two real relationships she had and how she messed them up. She really wanted to clear her mind of any thought and enjoy tonight. At nine on the dot she arrived at Joe's and while giving he valet her car keys she decides she will face Kyle and her past sins in the morning or never at all, she will think about that tomorrow.

* * *

Beca was a total mess, she hadn't being this nervous about a performance in a very long time, she knew she will nail it but she couldn't help but think about certain busty brunette that will make an appearance tonight. To say Jesse and Amy were having a lot of fun watching her like this will be an understatement, they didn't even try to hide their amusement.

"Becs calm down is just a gig at Arrow, nothing you haven't done a thousand times before. "Jesse tried to help the tiny brunette.

"Yeah, but certain goddess brunette was not present in any of those. Right short stack?" Amy intervenes with a mocking grin which earns her a glare and a pair of jean to be thrown at her face.

"Not helping guys! I really don't know why I'm so nervous about this I mean is not like is a real date or anything right? Right. It's just another gig and Stacie agreed to come and see me play, she probably just wants to make sure I'm good enough to produce her little sister's album." Beca said while fidgeting with a pair of black leather pants.

"Come on Beca you are totally into this girl and even if I hadn't meet her yet for the way Amy describes the way she was eye-fucking you on your meeting with her and Emily on Wednesday she is into you too, not to mention the crazy amount of text you had being exchanging in the last couple of days." Jesse said to Beca in order to try and calm her and to avoid his friend to pull up her walls by making excuses for this not so official date.

"Jesse is right shorty, that amazon definitely wants to taste your forbidden fruit if you know what I mean." Amy ads with a wink.

"You guys are probably right and I would love to let her, but… I don' know… I think that… never mind." Beca try to say something but she didn't wanted to admit this to her friends, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to admit it to herself.

Amy and Jesse exchange an understanding look and Jesse decided to be the one talking this time.

"You think, you want more than that… don't you Becawww?" He said with a sympathetic smile.

"I…No, of course not." She was quickly to try and deny however a knowing look from her friends and she was torn between thanking the heavens that they knew her that well or to curse them for that." I don't… I… I honestly don't know. Maybe?" she finally said.

"It's ok if you do Beca, it's being too long since you thought about opening up to someone. And before you argue about how that turned out last time, "Jesse cut her since he saw her opening her mouth to say something." Not all relationships end badly. And I truly believe this is a good chance for you to try again. I mean we've saw you when you guys text, you have a shine in your eyes that we thought was lost. You can't let fear to keep you from finding happiness again."

Beca seem deep in thought after Jesse's speech, she glance a look at Amy to see in her face that she believes all that their friend just said, and she knows her friends are right and that they mean well, but she is too afraid, she doesn't think she can handle another heartbreak. Although she already let Stacie in even if just a little, I mean they had being sharing stories about their jobs and getting to know each other better even if only though texts. She feels drawn to Stacie in a way that is not only physical like any of her other one night stands, which let's be real, she doesn't remember the name of most of them.

"I know you are probably right, but I can't just let my fears aside, it's not like I can just jump head on into something like this again." Beca finally spoke up.

"And we wouldn't let you either Becs, we are not saying that you should let your guard down completely, that will be very stupid from us. All we are saying is that you give yourself a chance to try, don't treat Stacie like any other of your conquest and just jump her sexy bones, get to know her, date her and if she proves herself worthy, try and get involve with her, make her your girlfriend, but take your time to know if she can be that special someone." Jesse said while looking his friend in the eyes and taking her hands in his reassuringly. All Beca could see in Jesse's eyes was honesty and a deep affection, however she couldn't help but wonder if she was ready for that and more importantly if Stacie was really looking something more than just a one night stand with the DJ and she voiced her concerns to her friends.

"But, What if…that is all she really wants? What if Stacie just wants to have a good night and that's it?" She couldn't see her friends in the eyes as she voice her thoughts, she felt vulnerable enough.

"Then, you take her home, give her the time of her life and forget about her. A lot of dingoes in the world to find yourself a worthy one DJ!" Amy said with a smile that made the DJ chuckle." But I wouldn't worry much about that, I'm pretty sure if that was all she wanted from you she wouldn't waste any time with this date." Amy said with a confident face. "Now go get ready, you are running out of time, and you don't want to keep your fans waiting. Dress for the kill shorty!

Beca chuckle at Amy's antics and made her way to her dresser knowing exactly what she wanted to wear.

* * *

It was a little past nine when Stacie arrived at the apartment she share with her sister since last month. She had a long day at work but it was more due to her excitement towards tonight. She made her way to the living room to find Emily on the couch eating pizza and surfing on Netflix to decide what to watch.

"Hey kid, what you doing? Weren't you supposed to go out tonight with some friends?" Stacie asked while taking a slice of pizza.

"Hey! Buy your own! Yeah about that actually I didn't had any plans. I just made that up so you could spend the night with Beca without worrying about me; I think all the sexual tension from Wednesday was all I could take this week". Emily answered with a smirk. "Anna is coming over in a few to have a horror movie marathon though".

" What?! Sexual tension? There was no sexual tension like at all!" Stacie answered after almost choking to death with the bite of pizza she had.

Emily laughs at her sister blushing. "Come on Stace, all the flirting and the jealousy scene with the waitress? It's ok you know? Beca is really hot, and she obviously is interested in you, other way she wouldn't have asked you out tonight. Also all the sexting that you two have been doing is really a tell."

"WE ARE NOT SEXTING! We just text, a little flirting maybe but that's all. She is a player Em, you said it yourself. She probably just wants to have sex with me and that is all. Not that I blame her I mean come on! Who wouldn't want to have sex with me, I'm hotter than the sun." Stacie said while looking herself over and Emily chuckle at her sister's well place over confidence.

"I'm not sure about that sis, for what I've heard she is a player but I really don't think that's all she wants from you, she seems genuinely interested in you. I don't think she invites any of her ne night stands to a gig. YOU from all people shouldn't be that judgy with others sis. She might be a player but you are sure on a total different category." Emily said to her sister with a shrug.

" Yeah I know…it's just that.. well, I think I really like her. Like, not just as a onetime thing ya know?" Stacie said while staring at her pizza.

"Yeah I noticed, other way you would've already jump her bones after the meeting." Emily said with a teasing smile.

"So, what do you thing I should do?" the older brunette asked.

" Well, first, you should start getting ready for tonight, make sure she cannot take her eyes off of you. And after that see where the night goes, don't jump into assumptions, take it easy and let her take the lead, if she wants just a onetime thing is up to you if you let her have it. If she shows true interest in you then take your time to get to know her and see where things may go." Emily said while taking her sisters hands and making her way to her sister's room.

"Gosh, when did you become relationship wise?" Stacie joked while making her way to the closet and choosing her outfit for tonight.

"Well watching lots of rom-coms do have its benefits. Wow, sis you surely know how to dress for a kill don't you?" Emily comments watching the dress her sister chose laying on the bed. Stacie just gave her a confidante wink while making her way to the bathroom to take a quick shower. "Ok, hurry up, you don't want to keep her waiting too long."

At twenty past ten Stacie was ready and making her way to the uber that will take her to Arrow. She wanted to enjoy herself and drink a lot so she didn't want to drive and she wasn't sure if she will be going home that night.

* * *

Chloe was definitely having a great time, all her friends form college and some other friends she made in the last couple of years were together celebrating she will finally fulfill her dream.

Around ten Aubrey saw her best friend walk to the bar to order another drink and decided to talk to her.

"You are having a good time I gather?" Aubrey asked while ordering another drink herself.

"Yeah, the best in a while, it's been a while since all the Bellas gather together." Chloe answer with a bright smile.

"Yes it's been a while. So where is Kyle? He said he will make it when I texted him". Aubrey knew her best friend and knew something was up since she was dancing and drinking without pouting about him not being there yet.

"I dunno, I'm actually not sure if he is going to show up. We kind of had a fight since he found out about the acceptance from NYU from your text to the party." Chloe answer looking ashamed.

"Oh my God, Chloe! Are you serious? You didn't tell him yourself?" Aubrey chastised her friend.

"It wasn't intentional! I just forgot!" Chloe justified.

"You just forgot to tell your boyfriend that you will be leaving the city in the next couple of months due to a job offer? Come on Chlo, be honest. Did you or did you not kept the info in order to make him upset enough that he will finally decide to break up with you?" Aubrey asked the redhead with a no mess with me look.

"Umm… not consciously I didn't but when I did notice that I forgot I thought that I will be leaving anyway, and you know how much I heat to break up with people! So yeah maybe I thought this will be the final straw". Chloe answered her blond friend with a little ashamed blush on her cheeks.

"Well I guess we are about to find out." Aubrey said to Chloe after shaking her head since she saw Kyle making his way towards them behind the redhead. Chloe looked at her lawyer friend with a confused look before following her line of sight and then she understood the meaning.

"Hey! You made it!" Chloe said with fake enthusiasm and hugged him, but let him go since she felt his hugging was halfheartedly.

"Yeah, I figured since you don't answer my calls or text this will be the only way to talk to you." He said with a shrug, his tone wasn't hard but Chloe felt bad either way.

"Umm… Yeah, sorry about that is just that I really didn't want to argue anymore." Chloe said.

" Sure, I get it. Can we talk them? I promise we won't argue, but we really need to talk, and the sooner the better I guess." Kyle said with a readless expression; however Chloe knew how this talk was going to end.

"Sure, let's go to the table ok?" She said while making her way to the empty table after he nodded his agreement.

"Look Chloe," Kyle started after they took a seat. "I know why you didn't tell me about the job and I'm sorry that I got mad at you, I guess I was more hurt actually. But anyway, I know our relationship is not going well and I guess I should have seen it coming, I was just hoping we could, I don't know work things out. But I think that in order for that to work BOTH of us will have to want that. And well is clear to me now that you really don't want that, do you?"

Chloe looked at him; he seemed so defeated, and tired. She knew this was coming, hell she wanted for this to happened, but that didn't mean it hurt any less. She had no words, she could feel the tears forming behind her baby blue eyes but she held them back, she definitely had no right to cry since she was the cause of this.

"I'm sorry. I'm really truly sorry Kyle. I did want things to work out, you are a sweet guy, I guess I'm just not ready for a steady relationship. I am so sorry." Chloe said taking his hands in hers and she could see the last bit of hope leave his eyes.

"I know you are sorry Chloe, but it would've been nice if you told me that before, it's bad to play with people feelings didn't you know that?" Kyle said taking his hands of her grasp a lot harsher than he meant to but not taking it back, anger taking over. "Five months Chloe! At first I thought that you were just afraid to be in a relationship because of the job, but I made perfectly clear that I could find a way to go with you either place you got in to. God, I'm such an idiot, now I see why you refused to talk about plans to go together." He gave a sad chuckle. "You never wanted for me to go with you." "Kyle I…" Chloe try to say something but he cut her off. "What Chloe? You are sorry? Yeah, you said that before. You know what don't be Chloe. I'm the one that is sorry, I'm sorry that I wanted to be in a relationship with someone as selfish as you. I'm sorry it took me that long to understand that you wanted ME to be the one to break up with you so you could have your conscience clear. You just wanted me around so you didn't feel alone didn't you?" He stood up from the table and looked down at Chloe, he took a couple of deep breaths and more calmly he said. "Good luck in New York Chloe. I'm sorry I couldn't keep my word of no arguing, I really didn't mean to get that upset. I hope you find all you want. Take care Chloe." And with one last sad smile he left the bar.

Chloe watch him leave with one phrase on repeat on her mind, a phrase she heard before, ' I'm sorry that I wanted to be in a relationship with someone as selfish as you. ' she couldn't get that sentence out of her head only it came with three different voices. _I'm I really a selfish person?_ Before she could think about this anymore, Aubrey sat by her side.

"You ok Chlo? You want to go?" Her friend asked while taking her in a side hug.

"What? Uh…no I'm fine. It's what I wanted right? Let's join the party Bree!" the redhead answer while making her way to the dance floor where all her other friends where dancing oblivious of what just happened, and tagging Aubrey along by the arm not noticing her best friend worried expression.

* * *

Beca arrived at Arrow half an hour before ten to set up her equipment. She knew the club had everything she needed but she felt more comfortable with her own. And she rather arrive a little bit early to set things up since there was no way she will let anyone near her stuff. At little past ten the house DJ ended his set and she was introduce to the crowd and started her own, the club went wild with dancing and yelling.

Arrow was the hottest club in NY, it had two floors, the main floor had more than enough space for dancing and a few tables at the sides with some private booths and the main bar counter at the left side. The second floor was the VIP section, each of the 6 VIP rooms had a perfect view of the dance floor and the best view of the DJ cabin that was the main focus of the entire club, it also had its own bar staked with more selective and expensive drinks.

It was quarter to eleven when she got a text.

Lawyer goddess: -Hey gorgeous! I'm just outside getting anger looks from the people lining up to get in. Apparently they are not on the list ;)- S

The DJ smile at her phone and asked Jesse to go get her to the VIP room next to the DJ booth that had one of the greatest views of the club.

Stacie had just made it through the door when she was intercepted by a cute guy with brown hair and a bright smile. She was ready to turn him down when he first spoke (or more likely yelled) to her. "Hey, You must be Stacie, I'm Jesse Beca's friend. Follow me I'll take you to the VIP room." Stacie smiled at him and made a gesture for him to lead her.

Once at the Booth Stacie was met with Amy and other two guys that were introduced as Luke Beca's boss and Bumper Amy's boyfriend before taking a seat and ordering an apple martini to the personal waitress for their booth.

"Wow Becky, definitely knows how to choose a winner. You are really hot!" Luke comment while looking shamelessly over Stacie's body.

"Yeah, who knew that tiny grumpy chick could score that high!" Bumper said while fist bumping with Luke.

"Ok, you dicks. Stop or I'll tell Beca you are making legs uncomfortable!" Amy threatens them and they both look scared.

"Sorry ma'am." "Yeah, sorry." Both said at unison while looking ashamed. Stacie just laugh at their estrange behavior just as her drink was placed in front of her she looked up to thank the waitress but her sight was caught in steel dark blue eyes and her brain stopped any function including making her lungs work.

Beca was breathtaking, she looked sexy the other day but tonight, god, tonight she was drop-dead gorgeous. She was wearing a tight red leather vest that hugged all her curves perfectly showing tone arms and a sinful amount of cleavage and low cut, black leather pants that might as well be painted on her legsthat allow her a pretty good view of tone abs and combat boots. Her makeup was smokey dark blue and grey shades that really brought up the beauty of her eyes, and pale rosy lipstick. _God she is gorgeous, I'm really screwed._

Little did she know the DJ was having a mental breakdown herself at looking at the busty brunette. She was on autopilot Stacie looked like the fucking goddess she knew she was with a red mid-thigh dress that hung all her curves perfectly, it had a V neckline that ended at her bellybutton and just a little above her perfect butt on the back, to make it all worse she was wearing a pair of black stilettos. Her makeup was light but the red lipstick she was wearing made the DJ salivate to think about those lips on hers. _You are totally screwed Mitchell._

Both girls were aware of the effect they had made on the other and couldn't wait to be closer to each other. Unfortunately it was after another forty five minutes when Beca could take a break, queuing a few songs to keep the crowd dancing for the next thirty minutes. The time went by surprisingly fast for Stacie that found herself enjoying the company of Beca's friends and totally entrance at looking at the DJ at her element, she could tell that this was what fulfilled Beca's heart, the passion she place while making the crowd dance and how she got herself lost in what she was doing. They danced and drank a little (except for Jesse that was working even if it didn't seem like it) and chatted a lot, she mostly listened to some anecdotes from the DJ and was laughing a lot since apparently Beca had a way to make a fool of herself most of the time. That's how Beca found her laughing at a history Amy just told her about how Beca manage to insult Luke's mother when she went to visit and demanded to see him, Beca didn't know the woman was Luke's mom so she called her a crazy uptight demanding bitch and demanded that she made an appointment like any other manager artist would, just as Luke made his way towards them and introduce them, fortunately, Luke's mom found herself amuse by Beca's behavior and now they were pretty good friends.

"I don't know what they might've said but I assure you it's all a big fat lie." Beca said with a glare towards her friends while making her way into the booth; knowing her friends were probably embarrassing her in front of this perfect girl. She made her way towards Stacie that was sitting on a sofa near the table trying to regain her breathing after laughing her ass out, as soon as she reach the brunette lawyer she lean down to place a kiss on her cheek and whispering in her ear " I'm really glad you could make it. You look absolutely gorgeous tonight Stace." Stacie blushed profusely at the kiss and the redness of her cheeks only increase at the compliment. "You don't look bad yourself Becs. You look really hot in leather." Stacie answered and winked at the DJ trying to make her as bother as she was, it worked since Beca's cheek became a cute rosy tone.

"We are going dancing down with the crowd for a while Becs, see ya latter guys!" Jesse said while leading the way.

"Keep it in your pants girls!" Amy yelled at them while exiting the booth. Both girls exchange a look and share a shy smile.

Once they were left alone the settle down on the comfy couch and started talking.

"You are incredible Beca, I mean look at the crow down there and on the VIP booths they are all engrossed in your music, is like you pull the strings on a puppet show, you can make them do and feel whatever you want through the music you play." Stacie praised her.

"Yeah, I do really feel like a puppet master I can make them get all jump and scream their lungs out one moment and the next having them all calm and slow dancing. It's a great feeling. I really love what I do. I put my soul in every single song I play." Beca said with a smirk planted on her face while looking at the dancing crowd bellow them.

Both girls stared at the people around them for a while before they started chatting away about the stories the guys told Stacie and to the lawyer amusement Beca added or removed details about them. After a while of comfortable conversation Beca asked. "So, Em couldn't make it? She said she might try I told her she could bring her friends if she wanted to."

Stacie couldn't help but chuckle since she now knew her sister had purposely avoided the invite, at Becas confuse look and raised eyebrow silently asking to elaborate, she did. "Actually she didn't had anything to do, she just confessed when I arrived home and she was eating pizza and laying around. She said and I quote ' I think all the sexual tension from Wednesday was all I could take this week.' So yeah that sneaky monkey decided to pass on the invite." Stacie joked but wanted to see Beca's reaction to what Emily had said.

"She picked on that huh?" Beca asks before her brain catch up with her mouth. When it sink in she mentally face palm herself. _Really Mitchell? Fuck, kill me now._ " I-I mean…I". She tries to come up with something but the last neuron on her brain decided to leave her at that moment.

 _Now or never Conrad, man up._ "So, it wasn't just me then? You do like me?" Stacie asked looking down at her glass not wanting to look into the DJ eyes in case the response was not what she wanted to hear.

Beca took a second to look at Stacie. _Is it really possible that this amazing woman is interested in me?_ Seeing Stacie fidget a little on the couch she knew she needed to answer soon before the girl had the wrong impression. _Man up Mitchell, take the chance._ Beca took Stacie's chin with her fingers and make her look at her in the eyes; Stacie let her and remained silent waiting for Beca's answer. "Of course I like you Stace, I wouldn't have invited you over if I didn't. In fact I don't know what it is about you, but honestly I feel really drawn to you, ever since the first time I saw you in my office. I want to get to know you better; I like talking to you and being around you." Stacie didn't break eye contact with Beca and all she could see in the DJ's eyes was sincerity she couldn't help but smile at Beca's words. "I feel the same way towards you, I feel at peace when I'm around you, I know is crazy since we've only met a couple of days ago but there is something about you that has me intrigued and I would love to know what that is." Stacie answered and a warm smile appeared on the shorter brunette's face. She notice Beca's hand was caressing her cheek and that they were really close to each other so much that their breath tickle at each other's lips, both girls gaze drifted between each other eyes and lips, they didn't knew who was inching to close the gap between them, they slowly closed their eyes for the kiss…

"Yo DJ, break's almost over!" Amy voice came before she did into the room, with the whole gang behind her. She looked at both girls and blinked a couple of times before barking a laugh. "Oh, my god! You dirty bitches were totally making out weren't ya?" the aussie manage to say between laughing and gasping for air, the boys soon join her since the sight was just too much to keep a straight face. Apparently Amy's yell made Beca jump apart from Stacie and being the clumsy midget she was she must've miscalculate the length of the couch since she ended up on the floor. Stacie for her part jump at the yell too and was standing in the middle of the room looking totally out of place, both having their cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Dude! You almost gave me a heart attack! I thought the place was burning or something!"Beca said while standing from the floor with a death glare directed towards Amy.

" Oh, Yeah, something was totally burnin', but ain't the club, I think it was only the two of you!" Jesse joins the teasing and the DJ was quick to throw him a water bottle from the table that he luckily managed to avoid.

"Nothing happened! We were just talking!" _Because you have the wort timing ever._ Beca said with a glare towards her friends and a little pout that Stacie though was absolutely adorable.

"Sure Becky, and I'm totally not a British god!" Luke added with a wink.

The DJ couldn't said anything else and decided to just groan and shake her head.

"I gotta go for the next set. It'll take me about an hour to be finished. You wanna stick around? I wouldn't blame you if you don't want to be trapped with these morons for that long." Beca said to Stacie who just laughed.

"I think I can handle them, they might share some more stories with me right guys?" Stacie said and looked to the guys that eagerly nodded.

"Agrh, Ok I'll be back as soon as I can." Beca said and made her way out of the room and into the DJ booth.

"Sooooo, what happened before we came to pop the bubble?" Jesse asked while taking a seat next to Stacie. "My lips are seal." She answered amused.

After half an hour dancing and talking Stacie remember that she had asked the DJ to dedicate a song for her so she send her a text.

Lawyer goddess:-You own me a song DJ ;) , or was that just sweet talk to get me here? - S

The DJ looked at the phone while still working on the mixing table and smirked. Of course she remembers but she planned to dedicate the last song to the taller brunette. She quickly replied and sent a wink to Stacie from the booth.

Cute badass DJ:-Good things come for those who wait ;) –B

Twenty five minutes later the music came down a notch and the DJ voice could be heard.

"Ok guys, did you had a good time?" Beca asked the crowd that cheered and whistle loudly, yells of "BM rocks!", "marry me BM!" and "I love you BM!" could be heard all over the club. "I'm glad you enjoy tonight's gig, thank you so much for the support you show to me! I love you guys too! And well, I do appreciate to date someone before a marriage proposal but thanks anyway! So, my time here tonight is coming to an end the next one will be the last song for the night and I want to dedicate it to a lovely lady that took her time to come and see me play tonight, it's one of the songs that haven't being released from my album yet so it is really special and you lucky weirdos will get to hear it before anyone else, Stace this one is for you!" Beca ended her speech with a wink and her signature smirk towards Stacie between cheering form the crowd and most of them looked to the way the DJ was winking at. Stacie blushed at being the center of attention but smiled to Beca.

The intro of the song started to play and the crowd was listening intently since this will be the debut of that song. A few piano notes could be heard before the lyrics clearly being sung by Beca.

I need a little space in my mind  
I need that little hope I can find  
I need a little, I need a little faith  
Is that too much to ask for?  
I need to feel my soul come alive  
I need to feel the strength to get by  
I need a little, I need a little faith  
Is that too much to ask for?

Too much to ask for  
Too much to ask for  
Too much to ask for

Beca looked Stacie straight in the eyes, she didn't know she will be telling the other girl how she felt before playing the song but she knew that this song will deliver the message. Stacie looked right back at Beca taking in the lyrics, it was obvious the DJ had planned this before their talk, and that in her way, she was telling her they needed to talk.

I need a little space in my mind  
I need that little hope I can find  
I need a little, I need a little faith  
Is that too much to ask for?  
I need to feel my soul come alive  
I need to feel the strength to get by  
I need a little, I need a little faith  
Is that too much to ask for?

Too much to ask for  
Too much to ask for  
Too much to ask for

I need a little faith  
I need a little faith  
I need a little faith  
Is that too much to ask for?

Beca knew that Stacie would've heard of her player and womanizer reputation if not from Emily from a magazine or gossip around. She knew that she wanted something more from the taller girl before her friend's speech that night and she wanted Stacie to know that she wasn't looking just for a casual hookup with her, and if after they talked she found out that was all Stacie wanted well at least she tried. But since she now knew that Stacie wanted something more this song just matched perfectly.

I need a little faith  
I need a little faith  
I need a little faith  
Is that too much to ask for?

Too much to ask for  
Too much to ask for  
Too much to ask for

As the song faded the DJ bow to the crow that was yelling uncontrollably, they loved the song if the cheers were anything to go by and after blowing a wink at her fans Beca made her exit from the booth to let the house DJ continue for the rest of the night.

As soon as she enter the VIP room she was caught in a tight embrace from Stacie she hug the taller girl back with a smile on her face. She could see all her friends had smiles on their faces. They enjoy each other company for a little while longer before they left both girls alone in the room excusing themselves to go dancing in the floor below.

Stacie and Beca took a seat in the couch again.

"That is an amazing song Becs, I loved it." Stacie said with a beaming smile.

"It's ok I guess, I wanted to deliver a message with it, even before our talk earlier I wanted to let you know I was truly interested in you." Beca said a little uncomfortable while rubbing the back of her neck, she didn't like to talk about her feelings and hated to open up to people but she wanted to give this a shot so yeah.

"Well the message was received" Stacie said playfully to try to ease Beca a little. "But I do think that we have some things to discuss, probably in a little less noisy place." She added.

"Umm… yeah I agree. We could go take a drive and talk. That sounds good?" Beca asked while getting up, Stacie just nodded and they made their way downstairs.

"Let me just tell the guys we are leaving 'k?" Beca went to find her friends and let them know she was leaving with Stacie and that she will be driving back home herself so Jesse could enjoy the rest of the night and get drunk if he wanted. They waved both girls good bye as they pass them to get out of the club by the back door. It took them a while to get through the crowd since the fans wanted the DJ to sign an autograph or to take a picture with her. When they finally manage to reach the door both girls were laughing. Beca lead the way to her jeep and open the door for Stacie. "And people say chivalry is dead" she commented while winking at the DJ who just shrug "I was taught well manners" the tiny brunette replied while closing the door and then making her way to the drivers side.

They started the drive apparently Beca knew where she was heading they listened to some music for a little while before Beca turn down the volume to just a little whisper.

"So, ummm… well…" the DJ tried to start conversation but she couldn't find the words, so after clearing her throat she decided to address the most unsettling issue. "I guess you've hear about my rep?" She said without taking her eyes from the road.

Stacie shrugged. "Who hasn't."

It was not the answer Beca was hopping but it was the one she knew will get.

"Well, I won't deny it since that will mean that I regret it and I don't, even if some people think I should. People get what they want to get from a situation and reach to their own conclusions. I want you to know that I've never taken advantage of any of those girls, I know it doesn't make things ok but I'm always clear with my intentions and I leave the decision up to them. They all knew what they were getting themselves into and what to expect from our arrangements." She knew she had to let Stacie know that part of her since she will give her a choice by the end of the night.

"Beca trust me you don't have to explain any of that to me, I know what being a player is like, and believe it or not I've been down that road for longer than you. And I know we haven't known each other that long but I can tell you are not one to play with people feelings, not intentionally at least." Stacie said with a reassuring smile.

At that moment Beca parked her car at a little park.

"I like this place is quiet and is far enough from the craziness, it helps me think. Wanna go and sit with me to have this talk?" Stacie looked at the park it looked nice and it display a sense of calm so she just nodded. "Here take this jacket is kind of cold." Beca said while handling the jacket that was in the back, and getting out of the car to open Stacie's door, The busty brunette took of her shoes before climbing down the jeep. "A total gentlewoman you are, who would've thought?" The height difference decreased a lot and the DJ was thankful for that, they made their way to a near bench and took a seat. Stacie took Beca's hand in hers and even though Beca stiff a littla she quickly relax into the touch.

"I'm glad to hear that you understand my ways and that apparently you aren't judgy, but I do want you to understand that I've been that way for a long time now, and that even if I'm willing to change my ways to get to know you, that might not come easy. I meant what I said before, there is something about you that just draws me to you and I want to find out what that is."

"That applies to both of us Becs, I know it won' be easy, but I did meant what I said earlier too. To be honest I wasn't sure what you wanted from me, given your rep and all, but I wanted to keep an open mind and see where this night might go, so far I'm not disappointed. Stacie reassured her with a smile.

"OK, that's good. I'm not either." Beca answered matching her smile.

"So, since the heavy stuff is out of the way. I'd like to get to know you, so what do you say if we take things slow and see where we might go from there? No expectations, no labels, just hanging out and stuff?" Stacie asked.

"I'd like that, very much" the DJ answered sincerely, and both girls spend a little more time talking and joking, until Beca notice the time, it was a little after 3 am. "It's getting late, I should take you home".

The girls made their way to Stacie's apartment listening to music and talking a little. Once at Stacie's Beca turn off the car and walk the taller brunette to her door.

"I had a great night Becs, thanks." Stacie said while taking off the DJ's jacket but she was stopped before she could take it off.

"Keep it, it's cold, you can return it some other time". Beca said placing her hand is Stacie's shoulder to stop the motion which made her stand really close to the other girl. "I had a great time too."

Both girls were lost in each other's eyes, flicking between their eyes and their lips. Beca made the bold move and cross the distance to kiss Stacie, it was just a press of lips against lips until Stacie got pass the initial shock and kiss Beca back, it was a chaste kiss but it conveyed so much emotion, the kiss could've last hours for all the girls knew, when air became an issue they broke apart, both short of breath but with beaming smiles. "Wow" both said at unison and gave a little chuckle keeping their foreheads press together

"I think I should get going and you should head up, but what about lunch tomorrow?" Beca said giving Stacie a small peck on the lips.

"I'll have to check my schedule but I think I can squeeze you in." Stacie joked and Beca shove her a little and pouted, Stacie chuckle and pecked heron the lips. "I'm joking lunch sounds lovely. Now go and be careful, let me know when you get home."

"Yeah, I'll text you. See you tomorrow." And with a last kiss she head to her jeep and drove home.

Stacie got to her apartment and made her night routine with a bright smile on her face and got into bed to wait for Beca's text.

Her way back home was made with a smile on her face and thinking about what an amazing night she had. Once at her penthouse she left her stuff at the home studio and then texted Stacie.

Lawyer goddess:-I'm home sexy. Sleep tight. See you tomorrow. Xx-B

Cute badass DJ:- Sweet dreams DJ. See ya. Xoxo ;) –S

For the first time in years Becas thoughts before falling asleep where not of baby blue eyes and red hair.

* * *

Chloe was having a good time with her friends and at some point of the night a cute brunette girl made her way to talk to her, Aubrey watches the whole interaction a little worried since she knows Chloe is a little upset about her break up add some alcohol to the mix and she is sure that her redhead friend might take a decision she'll regret latter, theory that is proven right when she sees her friend making her way out of the bar with said brunette.

Chloe was making out in the hallway of the brunette's apartment that happened to be near the bar, and while the girl took a moment to open her door Chloe started to notice the similarities of this girl with another brunette from her past, this girl had the alternative look totally nailed down, she was taller but got the same shade of brown hair, and for a moment she thought she should leave but at that second the girl kissed her again and took her into the apartment, she was drunk enough to let her libido loose and forget about anything else but having a good time, however the whole time the only thing she could think of was Beca.

* * *

 **So, that was chapter 6 I hope you guys like it, next up will be the rebuilt of Beca and Aubrey's friendship and then a little time jump, Nat do not worry it'll be just a month to speed things up.**

 **Looking forward to read your thoughts on this chapter.**

 **Song used Faith by Calvin Harris.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : I'm so sorry for the long wait guys!**

 **Please, please, please forgive me. I got down with the flu and then got really busy and was not able to write. I am really sorry I'll try not to let it happen again, can't promise you anything though.**

 **You guys are the best, 47 followers! I don't deserve it. I feel really bad for the long wait. T.T**

 **But really guys thanks for the reviews and the favs and follows.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and that it was worth the wait.**

 **Sorry for the grammatical mistakes and any typos I try to profread the best I can.**

 **I'll let you to it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pitch perfect bla, bla, bla.**

* * *

Beca was awaken at someone landing on top of her in her bed and taking the air out of her lungs, she kicked and punched at the unknown person until recognizing the voice. "Owww, DJ nice punch you got there" Amy's voice came and she could make out the sound of Jesse's laughter at the escene. _Oh my God why the hell did I give them keys to my place?_

"Dude! What the hell? You almost gave me a heart attack; also get the hell off me! You're breaking my back." Beca said while pushing Amy off of her and glaring at Jesse that was at the doorframe she added. "What the hell are you laughing at dude?!" Once Amy was lying next to her instead of above she asked." What are you two weirdos doing here at," looking at the hour on her phone "8 o'clock? Really guys? I've barely being asleep for 5 hours!"

"Come on tiny DJ we want details! Where is hot tall and busty? You looked pretty cozy yesterday. Did you do the horizontal tango and send her home or what?" Amy asked.

"Oh my God, you didn't even know if Stacie was here and you just barge into my room? I can't believe you; well actually I can believe this from Amy but really Jesse you too?" Beca said sitting on her bed with her back resting in the headboard.

"Oh come on Becs we took a pick through the door first and since you were alone we came in, also we came bearing gifts" Jesse said looking down at his hands that were holding a container with three to-go cups of coffee." He handed one cup for her that she received with a smile and then handed the one for Amy, finally taking his and sitting at the foot of the bed. "So, now come on spill the beans. How did it go? Where did you to go? Did you kiss her? You didn't fuck her and send her home did you? Please tell me Steca is a go. When are you seeing her again?" Jesse ranted on until Beca interrupted him.

"Woah, dude, slow down. Also I think you just dropped your balls somewhere, you are trying to gossip like a teenage girl. And a ship name? Really?" The DJ said mockingly and high five Amy that was laughing at the comment.

"Rude!" Was all Jesse said with a pout on his face that only made the two girls laugh harder.

"Not that my life is any of your business, but since I know you will only annoy the crap out of me until I tell you, I'll just save myself the trouble. It went ok I guess, we went for a drive and ended up at a nice park, we talked a little about ourselves and that we don't want a serious relationship just out of nowhere but that we will give whatever this is a chance. So no labels, no expectations and not rushing into things, she is or was a player too so the whole relationship thing is weird for her too, we only know that we don't want this to be a one night thing so we will see where this might go. Yeah, we kissed when I left her at her house. So I guess that answers the other question. And today for lunch." Beca explains to her friends.

"Yes, I knew it pay up Amy!" Jesse puts his fist in the air and then waves his hand towards Amy palm up, the aussie takes a twenty from her bra and places it on Jesse's hand.

"Uhh…What did I miss guys?" Beca says as she watch the exchange with a confuse look.

"Damn it DJ, I thought you will score with big breasts last night." The blond says looking a little disappointed at her friend.

"Wait, you guys place a bet on whether or not I'll sleep with Stacie yesterday? What the fuck guys?" Beca asked looking back and forth between the two.

"Oh come on Becawww, don't be mad it was just a little bet. We knew you wanted more with her but the way you two were looking at each other yesterday, well you can't really blame us for thinking you will be getting it on. Also I had more faith in you than Amy did, so you should really just be mad at her." Jesse said with her hands up in surrender.

"Why am I friends with you?" Beca said shaking her head.

"Because you love us!" Amy answered with a bright smile.

"And why is that exactly?" The DJ asked with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up. You love us just admit it Becs." Jesse said while tackling her friend almost spilling the coffee all over the bed. "Get off of me you jerk!" Beca said laughing and pushing him hard enough for him to fell off the bed.

The trio's laughing was interrupted by Beca's phone. She took it from her nightstand and a smile appeared on her face, Stacie texted her. Amy was fast to snatch the phone from Becas hands. "Amy give me my phone back!" Beca yelled and stood up on her bed in order to go after her friend that had gotten up and was walking towards the door. "It's locked you won't even be able to see the message!" Beca yelled while running after the aussie.

Amy just scoff," Please I know all of your passwords and Jesse's too. Awww, she is so sweet! Who would've thought a sexy thing like her could be this cute." Said while running at a speed one never though her capable of.

"Damn it Amy give me my fucking phone back! How are you so fucking fast? You don't like to exercise!" Beca said still trying to catch the blonde that was running around the apartment. Jesse was recording the whole thing laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes and was starting to hyperventilate.

Amy locked the phone and abruptly stopped causing Beca to crash into her and bounce back falling to the floor on her butt, Jesse was laughing hysterically at this point, he dropped his phone and dropped to his knees laughing and fighting for the air to reach his lungs. Amy handed the phone back and made her way to the kitchen as if nothing had happened.

"Get it together lover boy, you'll wet your pants." The aussie said as she walked past Jesse.

Beca unlocked her phone and looked at the message. Amy was right Stacie was really sweet.

Lawyer goddess:- Morning Becs! I hope is not too early, I was just rudely woken up by my sister and wanted to say good morning to you and make sure last night wasn't just a dream. I can't stop thinking about you sexy ;) xoxo-S

Cute badass DJ:- Morning gorgeous! Nope not a dream at all. OMG Jesse and Amy woke me up too. I guess they will get along just fine with Em. They wanted to know all about last night. Can't wait to see you later for lunch. Xoxo –B

Lawyer goddess: - Haha. Em was just the same. About lunch, I think it'll be only fair to plan it myself since last night was all on you. I'll pick you up around 10, sounds good?-S

Cute badass DJ: - 10 sound perfect. Where are you taking me?-B

Lawyer goddess: - It's surprise! I'm sure you'll love it. Gotta go get ready, there is this really hot DJ that I want to impress. ;) text me your address.- S

Cute badass DJ:- Hahaha, so you wanted to pick me up and don't know where I live? 57 West 57th Street Apt 61b. I'm sure that this DJ is already pretty impressed. In fact you could wear a trash bag and she'll think you look hot ;) see ya at 10 –B

After sending the text she joined her friends at the kitchen counter.

"So, Stacie wants to pick me up for our lunch date, I gotta go get ready. Did you guys needed anything other than gossip about my life?" the DJ informed her friends that were making breakfast for themselves; they practically lived at Beca's so this was nothing new to her.

"Umm, yeah actually ummm, Jesse tell her." Amy said and pushed him in front of her.

"Ahh, umm well, yeah, remember how we talked about maybe giving Aubrey a chance? Well, she said she will be back by next week and we are going to have lunch with her, so we were hopping you'll join us?" Jesse said as fast as he could looking anywhere but Beca's direction.

"Way to kill the mood guys." Beca said with a blank face and a dead tone, she had being thinking about this since they brought the subject the other day she just haven't made up her mind yet. "I don't know I'll think about it let me know when are you meeting and I'll let you guys know if I'll go sound good?"

"Hey! You didn't shut the idea down right away nor rip our heads off, so yeah sounds perfect." Jesse said relief clear in her face.

Beca couldn't help but chuckle. "Ok, if that was all then I'm gonna get ready. Enjoy your breakfast guys see ya in a few."

Beca made her way to her bedroom and into her closet to pick out her usual outfit; back skinny jeans, red tank top and red and black plaid shirt with combat boots; she knows she looks hot with these. After a quick shower she got dressed and started her hair, going with loose curls and heavy makeup. At quarter before 10 she was ready and heading out of her room, both her friends were lying on her couch laughing at some episode of How I meet your mother.

"Ummm, guys you know how much I love to have you always hovering around here, but don't you have like a home of your own or other thinks to do? "

"Not our fault you have a killer audio video system short stack and also you have a really comfy couch" Amy answered without looking away from the TV, Beca just sighed and join them to wait for Stacie.

At ten sharp the bell rang and Beca jumped from her place at the couch to get the door. Stacie was there in all her glory. White skinny jeans, and a loose grey t-shirt, with black heels. The DJ took a moment to take in the sight before her. _Damn she is so fucking hot._ "Hey." Was all she could manage to say before stepping aside and letting the taller brunette into the apartment.

"Hey yourself. My, my, don't you look dashing." Stacie said appreciating the view, and leaning down to give the DJ a kiss, it was supposed to be a quick peck but she was taken by surprise when Beca place her hand in the back of her neck and deepened the kiss, she felt Beca's tongue sweep her bottom lip asking for entrance that she happily granted, they didn't know how long were they kissing when they heard snickering in the background and they broke apart with smiles on their faces.

"Hello guys, I didn't know you were here." Stacie said while waiving at the duo on the couch.

"Hey, please don't mind us you can keep what you were doing" Jesse said overexcited, Stacie and Amy just laugh at this, but Beca shot him a glare that made him recoil and turn his attention back at the paused TV show.

"We should get going, I'm starving." Beca said while taking Stacie's hand and turning towards the door." Please lock after you leave guys, and YES I do hope you are not here when I come back or I will banned you for an entire month, I'm willing to change the locks if needed. See ya weirdos!"

" See ya soon guys!" Stacie said over her shoulder and waved her free hand at them.

" Sorry about them, they are crazy and overwhelming sometimes but you'll get used to them." Beca said while waiting for the elevator.

"Don't worry Becs I really like them." Stacie said sincerely.

Once the elevator arrived they were the only ones there, all it took was one look at each other to continue what they were doing at the apartment. Beca pressed Stacie against the wall and kissed her hard on the lips, Stacie was taken aback at the forwardness of the DJ, she was used to be the one taking the upper hand but she snapped out of it quickly and kissed back with equal force, all to soon the elevator's door opened with a ding and both girls got out laughing hand in hand.

" Oh my God, I've always thought that elevators are aphrodisiac in a really weird way" Stacie said between laughs.

" Yeah, I know, there is just something about them." Beca agreed. " Wow, dude! Is this your car?" She was stunned when she realized that the lawyer had stopped in front of a red Audi R8 spider.

"Yes, being a successful corp lawyer has it's perks." The taller brunette said with a smudge smirk on her face at the DJ's reaction.

"Wow. This car is like amazing!" Beca said while walking around it to take a full view of the car.

"I think I'm a little jealous of the way you are looking at it, want me to leave you two alone for a while?" Stacie said in a playful annoyed tone that made Beca laugh a little and made her way back to Stacie's side.

"Well if you don't mind I'll like to keep drooling over it for a bit." She said and earned herself a playful slap on her shoulder. "I'm kidding Stace, I totally rather drool over your beautiful sexy self." Beca added while bringing the other girl into a hug and kissing her on both cheeks which made her giggle.

"Ok, let's go eat. Come on." Stacie said while opening Beca the passenger door.

"Why, thank you ma'am" Beca said while getting into the car. "chivalry is definitely not dead after all." Stacie only chuckle and close the door. "So where are we going?" Beca asked once they drove off form her building.

"To a small restaurant in Lexintong, you'll love it I promise." She said without taking her eyes from the road.

The way to the restaurant was spent with small talk. Once at the restaurant they let the valet take the car and made their way to a nice restaurant called Blue Star, as soon as they walked through the door a blonde guy came and hug Stacie.

"Stacie, what a nice surprise! It's been so long, how you been?" the man said releasing the lawyer but keeping his hands on her shoulders.

"It's nice to see you Matt and it's only been a month, you know how busy I can get, especially now that Em is living with me." Stacie answered with an eye roll, noticing Beca was a little uncomfortable she quickly took a step back which cause Matts hands to fall from her shoulders and introduced her. "This is Beca Mitchell, my date, Beca this is Matt the owner of this place and a good friend from college."

Beca shook hands with the guy and gave him a lip tight smile. " Nice to meet you."

"OH MY GOD! You're DJ BM, aren't you? I'm a huge fan! Wow Stacie you definitely have great taste. I mean of course you have you dated me but wow DJ BM! Really? I mean just WOW" Matt said with a huge smile on his face and was so excited to meet one of his favorite artists that didn't notice that the comment wasn't welcome by either of the girls. "Please follow me I'll take you to your table." He gesture for them to follow and made his was to one of the tables at the back that was a little more private than the others.

Stacie dare to look over to Beca and notice she wasn't as relaxed as before but made her way to follow Matt, she only sigh and follow them. _Damn you Matt, I'll fucking kill you if this ruins my date. Why did you have to be here? You are never here! Just my luck. Fuck._

"Can I offer you girls something to drink?" Matt happily asked oblivious to the tension between the girls.

"Water please." Both girls said in unison, and a little smile appeared on both their faces a little tension drifting away.

"I'll send it right over." Matt said and turned to leave when he was stopped by Stacie.

"Matt would you mind if I fix our meals? I was really hopping to be able to get into the kitchen and win this one over trough her stomach." The lawyer asked and winked at Beca.

"Sure, I'll let Andrea know you will take over her kitchen, I'm sure she won't mind." Matt answered and left in the direction of the kitchen.

There was a little awkward silence for a moment before Beca broke it. " Sooooo, you cook?"

"Yeah, that is why I wanted to come here, so I could cook for you. Listen I'm sorry, I didn't know Matt was going to be here, I mean it is his restaurant but he is hardly ever here, Andrea his sister is the one that usually takes care of everything. Not that I wanted to hide the fact that I dated Matt, is just that, it was a long time ago and it wasn't really anything serious. We dated for like 2 months tops before we realize we worked better as friends. I'll understand if you want to go somewhere else. I hope you are not mad becau…" Stacie's babbling was stopped by Beca with a kiss on her lips.

"You were rambling babe." Beca said when she broke the kiss and lean back to her chair. She wasn't one for PDA but there was something just way to cute in Stacie's rambling and the best way she find to shut her up was kissing her. "I'm not mad. I mean, it was a surprise that he said you two dated after you just said he was a friend but I'm not mad about it, it upset me a little but I knew that you wouldn't bring me to some ex's restaurant for a first official date. You are cute when you ramble by the way." Beca said with a wink and Stacie blushed a little.

"Babe huh?" The busty brunette asked with a smirk on her face getting confident that the DJ was not mad at the whole situation.

" Really? Off all that I said that is what you'll focus on?" Beca said with an eye roll but was blushing a little, to be honest the pet name just flew form her mouth without meaning, but she liked the sound of it.

Stacie just laughed and took Beca's hand. " I like it." She said while looking the tiny DJ in the eyes, there were lost in each other eyes when the moment was broken by the waiter that came with their drinks.

"thank you" Both girls said at once.

" So, Mr. Connors told me you'll be going to the kitchen for this meal so just let me know if you need anything." The waiter said and left.

"Stacie! Soo nice to see you girl!" A blond girls said approaching their table. _That must be Andrea._

"Hey, Andy! Nice to see you too. This is Beca." Stacie said while hugging the blonde and gesturing towards the DJ.

"Oh my God is really you! Matt told me DJ BM was here! I'm a huge fan!" Andrea said jumping on the spot.

"That's me! Nice to meet you." Beca said with her trademark smirk.

"Ok, so let me take you to the kitchen Conrad so you can work your magic." Andrea said and gestured for Stacie to follow.

"I'll be back in a minute ok?" the taller brunette said and gave Beca a quick peck on the lips before following Andrea.

Beca made herself busy with her phone to kill the time until Stacie came back.

* * *

Chloe woke up with a terrible hung over, she didn't recognized her surroundings and when she looked to her right she notice the girl from last night sound asleep next to her. She carefully gathers her things and makes her way out of the apartment without waking the other girl. Once in the safety of the street she looks at her phone and realizes that is only seven in the morning.

She starts making her way towards a small dinner, once inside she orders a coffee luckily she has some advil in her purse. She is not used to this one night stand thing and feels real bad for leaving the girl like this but she really regrets what happened the night before. After finishing her coffee she went down the street to the Joe's to get her car back.

Once at her place she makes her way to the shower and spends a good half hour in there recalling her break up conversation with Kyle. _God, did he really have to use the exact same line? Well you got want you wanted Bale now suck it up._

After her shower she decided to call Aubrey and check if she wanted to meet for breakfast.

After a few rings her blonde friend pick up.

"Hey Chlo! Morning, you need me to come pick you up from wherever you are?" came Aubrey greeting. Even when she didn't used any specific tone she knew her friend was upset with her.

"Hey Bree, ummm no actually I'm home, are you busy or are you up to have breakfast?" Chloe decided not to bring the subject up, at least not over the phone.

"Sure breakfast sound good. See you at Denny's dinner in 10?"

"Sure, see ya."

Once at the dinner she spotted her best friend in their usual both at the far end of the place.

"Hello sunshine, how was the hung over?" Aubrey greeted her friend handing her the coffee she already order for her firend.

"Aghr, like hell, remaind me not to drink that much ever again. My head is still killing me." Chloe answered taking a sip of her coffee.

"Oh, no I can see the effects of that hung over just fine. I meant the moral one. You know breaking Kyle's heart and then hooking up with some random girl." Aubrey commented nonchalant.

"Wow, don't sugarcoat it that much Bree please." Chloe sarcastically replied, and Aubrey couldn't help but notice how much she resembles Beca when she acts like that.

"Well is about damn time someone calls you out on your crap Beale! You really overdid yourself last night. I bet you left that girl this morning without even talking to that girl, didn't you?" Aubrey was losing her cool but she knew her friend needed some though love at the moment. She was going to New York and she will see Beca at some point, she cannot have the redhead acting like this anymore if there was a slim chance of getting things fixed.

"Come on Bree, like you are the one to talk. Remember college? You were the queen of one night stands back then." Chloe argued back, she knew her friend was right but was not willing to give in, at that moment the waitress came with the food that the blonde must have order before she got in.

"Thank you" Aubrey thanked the waitress and waited until she left them alone to answer. "Yeah, you are right I was like that, BACK AT COLLEGE CHLOE! The fact that you are still there does not mean you get to act like you are still a kid. You are a teacher now, grow up Beale!"

"Once! Aubrey. I've got a one night stand ONCE. And you are getting ready to rip my head off? I've grown up. I missed all the fun back in college in case you forgot. I don't see the harm in wanting to experience that at least once in my life Posen. Why are you so judgy now?" Chloe argued back.

"I'm not judgy Chlo, I just know that you are not like that, I bet that you feel like crap right now, and I hate to see you like this, also I know that you love to avoid facing your problems, making Kyle break up with you is just a perfect example of this." Aubrey sighed in defeat. She wanted her friend to man up she will need that very soon.

"I'm not stupid Aubrey, I know I have issues with dealing with things, but I heat being the reason for other people unhappiness. I knew this whole Kyle thing will end up badly and I knew I had to call things off I just didn't knew how." Chloe said looking down at her plate.

"I know Chlo, but can't you see that evading things just doesn't work? Either way you hurt people, and if you are honest with yourself, you must've realized that keeping things from others or avoiding talking about things just because it makes you uncomfortable cause them even more pain at the end." Aubrey said reaching across the table to take her best friend hands in hers.

"Yeah, I've notice. And you are right I feel like crap right now, that girl last night was pretty cool, but the only reason I hook up with her was because something that Kyle said really upset me. He used a phrase that I've heard before and I don't know I just wanted to numb my brain. And I did a good job at that. I was so wasted that even after realizing why I chose that girl I went through with it." Chloe said ashamed of what she did.

"So you did notice the resemblance then?" Aubrey asked, she notice that the girl from last night looked a lot like certain DJ but decided not to comment on it, but now that her friend brought the subject up she might as well take the chance to test the waters.

"Of course I did Bree, how could I not? If I didn't know she is an only child I would've thought that girl was her sister for God's sake. For a moment I considered to leave but then she started kissing me again and well I just couldn't." the redhead admitted to her friend.

"So, you still have feelings for her huh?" Aubrey knew she was pushing it but she needed to get all she could get since it's not often her friend talks about Beca.

"I… I don't know Bree. I guess I do, God I think I'll always will, but that does not mean anything. She is gone. I messed it up too bad. She must hate me now and I can't blame her. Also I have no idea where she might be now. And even if I did I don't think I could gather the courage to see her." Chloe finally admitted not only to Aubrey but to herself.

Aubrey didn't know what to do, she should tell her that Beca was in New York, that she might be able to fix things now that she will go over there but she didn't wanted to make things worse so she keep the info to herself.

"Don't worry Chloe I think everything will work itself out on time. Just promise me that you will try to make good decisions from now on. You'll get the chance of a clean start in New York, take it ok? You can always count I'll have your back ok?" Aubrey reassured her friend.

"I promise Bree. I know, thank you. I'm so grateful to have you in my life. And since we are at it, I'm sorry, I know you were a good friend with her and well I mess things up for you too, so I'm really sorry." The redhead said.

"Don't worry about it Chlo." The blonde said with a small smile on her face, she did missed the midget, she got her in a way that Chloe couldn't especially in the crappy family stuff but hopefully soon she will be able to get another shot at getting that friendship back.

"Ok, thanks. Now tell me how is work going?" Chloe asked wanting to change the topic.

"Great actually, I just got wat I needed to close the case I'll be going back to New York next week. And start arranging things for your move to the apartment." Bree said excitedly.

Stacie came back fifteen minutes later with the best steak that Beca had ever taste.

"Ohhh, wow Stace, you are really a great cook. This is delicious!" Beca said after taking the first bite.

"Thanks Becs. Cooking is actually something I love to do in my free time, don't get me wrong I love my job but I've always had a thing for cooking. My dad didn't think it'll be a good carrier so I just left it as a hobby and went to work with him at the family firm." Stacie explained to the DJ.

"Well if this is where your heart is you should go for it. I think you dad was wrong there are plenty of chefs that earn a lot of money and stuff." Beca wanted the girl in front of her to be as happy as she could be and if being a lawyer wasn't really her thing she should do what she loves.

"Yeah I know, but I just didn't wanted to disappoint him back then and well I do like being a lawyer, I can have both so I'm happy like this. Not sure he deserved my admiration though but anyway." Stacie said while taking a sip of her red wine.

"Ummm, why? If I can know that is." Beca asked, not sure she should since that will only lead to Stacie asking about her family but curiosity got the best of her.

" Well, remember how you asked why Emily and I don't share the same last name? That's because Em has her mom's last name she didn't want her daughter to have my father's last name. My dad travelled a lot due to his work as a corp lawyer so he thought It'll be easy to cheat on my mom without her finding out, thing is, he didn't count in his lover getting pregnant, he keep it a secret for years, he had an agreement with Emily's mom whom had no idea he was married; he will look out for both of them since he wanted to be part of Emily's life but she was not going to tell my mom about this, she reluctantly agreed. I'm 9 years older than Em, my dad came clean when I was at my first year of college. My mom asked for the divorce asap and he granted it. My mom knew how much I always wanted a sibling so she asked my dad to let me meet my sister and he asked Em's mom and they agreed since Emily also wanted a sibling, it was weird at first but she is just such a sweet girl, we had a lot in common and even with the age difference we got along pretty good. All my childhood I looked up to my dad but when I knew about this well I lost my trust in him. My mom always tells me that whatever happened had nothing to do with me or Emily, we just got caught up in adult stuff. He is a good dad, just not a good husband." Stacie ends her story with a shrug.

"Well, I know it sucks to have a bad family background but the bright side is that now you have a pretty cool sister." Beca try to light the mood and even knowing it was a low move trying to change the subject since she wasn't sure she wanted to tell her story, but she was not successful.

"Yeah, and I wouldn't change her for the world. So, enough about me, what's your family story? I told you mine, it's only fair." Stacie asked not giving Beca the chance to change the subject. She was putting herself out there so the DJ better did the same.

"Umm…Well, my dad left when I was 9, he cheated on my mom too, she found out and asked him to try and fixed things, but he didn't wanted to, so he packed up and left, he send the divorce papers a couple of months after that, and remarried to that woman. She didn't know about him being married nor that he had a child, when she found out they were already married. They had a huge fight about it and even got separated for a while but she forgave him eventually. He tried to contact me a couple of years later but I didn't want to know anything about him. He used to call once in a while and sent me a card every birthday but I just didn't want to be near him. My mom got sick in my last year of high school, brain tumor. So she called him and let him know about it. He offer to pay for her treatment or anything she needed but it was too late. He promised he will look after me, so after high school he took me to college, I didn't want to go, I didn't want to leave my mom alone but she insisted so I left, I was about to finish my first year when she passed away. I got along just fine with my dad and his wife now but we are not really close. Sheila his wife it's pretty cool and was a great help after my mom died. I call them once in a while to let them know I'm ok." Beca said as fast as she could. It was always hard to talk about her mom.

"I'm sorry to hear about your mom baby. I'm sure she is really proud of you." Stacie said while making her way over to Beca and hugging her. This cause the tiny brunette to remember the exact same phrase coming from someone else all those years ago. She shook the memory and focus on the present.

"Thanks, Stace. I hope you are right." She said while releasing the tall brunette form the embrace, and placing a smirk on her face she asked. "Baby?"

"Shut up Mitchell!" Stacie said slapping Beca's shoulder.

"I like it, babe" Beca said with a wink.

They left the restaurant after a little discussion on who was paying that Stacie won only on the condition that Beca will plan and pay for their next date. They spent the rest of the day together getting to know each other more and talking about Becas album that will be release by the end of next week. The last single Faith, the song Beca played last night for Stacie will be out next Monday before the album. Stacie left Beca at her apartment that night around nine. Thankfully Amy and Jesse where nowhere to be seeing. Beca wanted nothing more than to crash and make up for the missing sleep the night before; she knew her friend will be bugging her for detail in the morning.

On Monday Beca finished the final touches of her last song with Luke and worked in Emily's single. Amy told her that her single Faith will go out around lunch time and quickly texted Stacie to let her know. Obviously it was a total success.

Aubrey made her way back to New York on Tuesday and called Amy to know if they could meet up. They gather for dinner along with Jesse and discussed about their plan of action, they knew better than to bring up the subject of Beca dating anyone, they knew she will murder them if they share that info with Aubrey. She was excited at the possibility of seeing Beca again since her friends told her they were easing Beca into the idea and decided that they will gather for lunch Thursday, hopefully Beca will agree to join them, they will ask her the next day.

"Morning boss! Morning J." Amy greeted the DJ and Jesse at the office.

"Morning Amy" "Morning" both greeted her and the trio made their way into Beca's office.

Sensing her friends where up to something the tiny brunette asked. "What's going on guys? You seem nervous."

"Ahhh… ahhh…ummm…Jesse you tell her." Amy pushed the boy in front of her.

"Ahgr, really Amy? Again?" Jesse asked the big blond with an annoyed face. " Well Aubrey called, she is back from her business trip and we are joining her tomorrow for lunch, are you coming? Please, please, pretty please with a cherry on top?" He asked with a hopeful look and a pout.

Beca had thought about it and had made up her mind. "Umm, yeah why not. Let's give captain nazi a chance. What time are we meeting her? And where?" She said and was immediately trapped in a hug form both her friends. "Come on guys let go of me!" They both release her but the smile on their faces could bright the room.

"We are going to Tony's Bistro one o'clock. I'll drive us there from here so you can't chicken out." Jesse said.

"Ok, then. Now leave I have work to do." Beca said gesturing to the door.

As soon as they left the office Jesse texted Aubrey letting her known that Beca will join them tomorrow. Aubrey couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. She was really looking forward to see the DJ again.

Next day Beca was fidgeting with her hands on the way to Tony's; she was both excited and nervous at seeing her friend again.

Once inside she spotted her right away. She seemed to be as nervous as she was; she had no idea about how to greet her. Luckily she didn't had to worry about it that much since Aubrey made her way to her and to surprise of all of them including herself Aubrey hugged her tightly. Beca was taken by surprise but recover quickly and hug back with equal force. They didn't know how much they really missed each other until that moment.

"Hello hobbit. Nice to see you again. I missed you." Aubrey said quietly still hugging the DJ.

"Hi, aca-nazi. I missed you too." Beca whispered back.

Once they finally broke apart they couldn't take the smiles off their faces. Both of them feared this encounter but were glad that it came effortlessly. They catch up like nothing had happened between them which was, in fact, true. Aubrey admitted of spotting Beca in a few gigs but was too scare to approach her, also that she was actually a huge fan of her. She even went as far as to admit she was really proud of her. Beca was grateful to hear that and also that the blond lawyer didn't pressured her back then to interact. Amy and Jesse were watching the scene before them with huge grins on their faces and were happy to share some embarrassing stories of both of them. They enjoy lunch and by the end of it Aubrey asked if Beca will like to take a walk with her. Beca was a little insecure about it but decided to give it a shot. She knew that Aubrey probably wanted to talk about what happened and to be honest she knew she own her an explanation as well as an and Amy decided to head back to the office and Aubrey said she will give Beca a ride later.

"Soooo, out with it Posen. What did you wanna talk about?" Beca asked while they walk in a near park.

"I wanted to apologize Beca, I should've looked for you sooner back then. Or at least join the search party Amy and Jesse made in order to find you." Aubrey said looking to the ground looking really troubled. Beca was not expecting that at all she thought she will be the one apologizing. "I just didn't know if you wanted to see me at the moment and well since you pretty much cut loose I thought It'll be better if they find you first and then when you came back home I'll get the chance to explain but then they came back and said they couldn't find you. Then I move to New York and then they move here and then when I find out that you were here and they keep it a secret I just assumed you didn't wanted anything to do with me. I was really mad at them for not telling me that they found you but then they explain about promising you that they wouldn't tell anyone, well I understood. I know you don't want to hear anything about this but I want you to know that I don't agree with what she did. None of us do. The girls were really mad at her too. You two had exactly what every one of us wanted to have, and for her to mess it up like she did, well, she didn't only let you down. We all could see how hard was for you to open up to her but you did and you were just so caring, so loving whit her. You were like the perfect partner anyone could ask and for her to throw it all away. We just couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe it. I swear I tried to make her change her mind, but you know her, once an idea gets into her mind there is no way around it until she realizes by herself that it was not a good idea. We missed you. I missed you, you were like the little annoying tiny sister I never wanted, I mean had." At this both of them chuckled." I really hope we can be friends again Beca. I know it might take a while for you to trust me like you used to but I promise I'll earn your trust back."

Beca was at a loss for words she never expected this from Aubrey Posen, she didn't appreciate the remainder of what had happen but she was glad to hear that pretty much all her friends from college took her side into this even if it didn't see like it since they were in touch with the redhead. But after all it was her own fault that they couldn't reach her. She just assumed that she will be the bad guy on their eyes.

"I… I don't know what to say Bree. I mean I had no idea you felt that way, that all of you felt that way. I'm sorry, I just assumed that you will take her side I mean you were all her friends due to the Bellas, I was just an addition to the group since I was dating her, or at least that's what I thought." Beca says looking at her feet.

"Oh midget, no, you were more than that. You were our friend, you ARE our friend. We all like you, not just because you were dating her but because of who you are. Not gonna lie you did get on my nerves most of the time, but that helped to keep me grounded. You were part of the group even if we never managed to make you join the Bellas." Aubrey said with a little humor, she had no idea the tiny DJ felt that way all the time. "We all love your little dark and gloom sarcastic being."

"Funny Posen, very funny." Beca said to Aubrey with her characteristic eye roll. " I guess I own the rest of the girls an apology too. I mean Jesse and Amy said it all the time; that the girls missed me and all but I thought they were just trying to make me feel better. I am really sorry that I cut all ties to everyone, especially you, apart from the two weirdos I have around all the time you were a pretty good friend to me too Bree, I guess apart from the fear of you taking her side, you were her best friend, well you are her best friend, and I just couldn't have someone as close to her near me, it hurt too much without a constant reminder. But I'm in a better place now, I'm not gonna lie it might take a while but I'll like to get our friendship back, if you are willing to be patience and do not bring this subject up again and please don't tell her you are in touch with me."

Aubrey couldn't help but smile at these words. She was willing to wait forever if it meant that Beca will let her be part of her life again. She meant it when she said she was like a sister to her in a totally different way that Chloe was. "I'm a patient woman hobbit, also very persistent so don't worry I meant it when I said I'll earn your trust back, I won´t say a word."

Both of them hug for a minute. _It's nice to have my friend back_. Both girls thought at the same time. "As much as I'll love to hang out with you for the rest of the day I have a work to get back to and I'm sure you have too so let's go, I'll drop you off" Aubrey said breaking the hug.

"I do actually. I'm working on my first solo production. Lead the way aca-nazi." Beca joked.

On the way to the studio Beca told Aubrey about t album she was producing and they agreed to meet next Friday at Arrow for Beca's weekly gig. Beca wanted to tell her about Stacie but she was just not sure if she could trust on her on not telling the redhead about seeing her so she decided to wait. She knew Stacie was not going to be able to make it this Friday since she was working in a big case and was really busy so she won't have to worry about that any time soon, she will be able to keep it to herself as long as she wanted. But she was really happy to have Aubrey back in her life. She might even give the rest of the girls a chance, she will think about that.

* * *

 **So that was chapter 7, what do you guys thought about Aubrey and Beca's reunion? Was it weird? Did you think it will go down differently?**

 **You think Beca should get in touch with the rest of the girls?**

 **What about Steca's date? Loved it hated it?**

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter.**

 **See ya soon.**

 **Please review, or not, it's up to you ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

 **Hello again lovely readers.**

 **Sorry for the long wait. Trust me when I told you that I try my hardest to update as soon as possible. Still 8 chapters in month and a half I think is pretty good.**

 **This chapter is a bit shorter than the last one, but is a transitional chapter so I hope you guys like it.**

 **Thank you so much for your support on this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect bla, bla, bla.**

* * *

To say that the last month and a half had been a crazy one for Chloe's life will be an understatement. She signed her contract at NYU a few weeks ago and then went back to Barden to take care of everything for the big move. She sold her car thinking will be just easier to buy a new one in New York. She said goodbye to her friends and then hop on the plane to start the new chapter on her life.

Aubrey had a big apartment with three bedrooms, so she will be rooming with her. The blonde lawyer had taken a week off from work to help Chloe settle down and show her around, she was grateful that the apartment was near campus so she will not have to deal with traffic that much. All she had to worry about now was buying her new car and get familiar with NYU campus so she will be ready for the start of the semester next month. Aubrey had offer to take her car hunting later that afternoon since she claimed she had a business lunch she could not miss, so Chloe found herself alone in the apartment for now. She loves the place; it screamed good taste and organization everywhere you look. Just like their apartment back in Barden although as she realized soon enough it was definitely not the same, Aubrey had a busy schedule, aside for the first week she took off she hadn't seen much of her best friend for the past weeks, just occasional dinners and some lunch dates.

The building had its own gym and pool so she spends a lot of time there; also she loves to take quick walks to know the city that will be her home for a long time. She decided to hit the gym for an hour and then shower and head out in order to kill time until Aubrey is free.

* * *

The last month had been a little difficult for Aubrey, she was really happy that her best friend had move in with her, but at the same time it presented a problem for her since she was just rebuilding her friendship with Beca, and keeping it a secret from the redhead was really a challenge. She felt bad since Chloe was new in the city and she was supposed to help her feel more at ease about moving here but she couldn't help to want to spend as much time as possible with her lost friend.

They had made some great progress Beca was slowly opening more to her and letting her know about how her life had being, of course she knew most of it from Jesse and Amy already but having Beca telling her all of this herself was a big step specially since the DJ added some details that neither of their other friends could since they had no idea of the feelings the DJ was having and Beca occasionally share that with Aubrey.

The blonde lawyer couldn't help to feel guilty for keeping this secret for both their friends, she knew that Beca will be really pissed at her for not telling her that Chloe was in New York and to be honest she feared the DJ will cut ties with her again. She just hoped that their friendship could reach a strong level before she had to come clean and tell her tiny friend that the girl that broke her heart was living in the same city, in fact she was living at her place.

Also she knew that Chloe will feel betrayed and will get really mad at her, although she also knew that her redheaded friend will be way easier to handle than the tiny brunette. Yeah she was totally screwed.

She hated lying to her friends, she did enough of that in her line of work already, but she had to in order to keep things cool until the right time, that is why she told Chloe she had a business lunch when in fact she was meeting Beca and their friends.

She had being meeting lately with Jesse and Amy to check notes; she told them about Chloe being already here and that she will live with her. They decided not to tell the redhead about Amy and Jesse being in New York since that will make hiding things from both of their friends a lot harder. They were afraid to jeopardize the progress Aubrey and Beca have done to patch their relationship if they came out with the news too soon; but also they knew that if for some reason the DJ found out herself they will all be in deep shit. They just couldn't find the right time to release the news to the DJ. They weren't sure if they should leave them to "accidentally" run into each other, or if they should give a heads up to Beca.

Aubrey knew something was up with the tiny brunette since she used to follow her on every music magazine she could find an article of her, in order to have a glimpse of how she was doing, keeping an eye on her from the distance at least. Habits die hard and she still keeps track of her that way. Not that she could find a lot of articles to begin with since DJ BM is a really private person and never gives interviews no matter how much Amy; her manager/PA asks her to. But still the press is the press and they will always find some stuff to write about the hottest DJ in the city that never sleeps, even if most of the articles were pretty much around the same topic: ' DJ BM a total womanizer was spotted last night leaving the club Earthquake with a gorgeous blonde we have exclusive photos' 'DJ BM was caught in a make out session outside Acid club, while waiting for her car to leave with a sexy brunette' 'Hundreds of fans are trying to get VIP tickets to Arrow in order to see if they can get lucky with the famous player DJ BM tonight' . Yeah she knew her friends reputation due to the tabloids and music magazines, she knew that Beca was a really private person but she didn't care a lot to being secretive about her conquests, she was pretty sure she liked to get into that kind of situations to boost her ego, but lately there had being none. Aubrey knew that it wasn't because the press was no longer interested in that kind of gossip, if anything they should be even more into getting a glimpse of the DJ after her album and the first solo produced single for the new artist Emily have gotten out and her popularity raised up like a skyrocket.

So, she was confuse, she was sure that with all the good press about her album and the single Beca will be even more popular and will definitely have more girls throwing themselves at her, she didn't had to guess the last part she have seen it herself a couple of times at the clubs when Beca asked her to tag along and she had time to spare and show up to support her friend. But Beca always turn them down, playfully and in a sexy confident way she had never seen the DJ use before but still, she turn them down, and hell if they weren't sexy, she herself had a hard time looking away from most of those girls.

But every time she confronted Beca about this, the DJ will just shrug it off and change the subject or reply with a lame excuse. So she decided to ask her friends but all she got in response was " Be patient, she will tell you when she is ready" or " Just let it go Aubs".

She was a really perceptive person so she knew that either Beca got tired of this image of womanizer and decided to change her ways since she was turning into a bigger name in the industry or she was dating someone exclusively. Both were good options so she let it slide for now. However Aubrey couldn't help but wonder if it was the second option how this will affect her best friend when she found out.

She makes it to the restaurant just in time, so, taking a deep breath she decides that she will enjoy her time with her friends now and worry of all this later.

* * *

Beca was over the moon, the past month had being a dream come true. Her album got released and it had been the number one in the top 10 of sales for four weeks in a row, also Emily's single "Love myself" was in the top ten charts. Professionally she was at the top of her expectations and beyond, especially this soon in her carrier, making it into the music industry wasn't easy, and here she was living the dream she never dreamed but now she couldn't imagine herself doing anything else.

Another development in the last month was her new found friendship with Aubrey, she never noticed how much she have missed her until now that she got her back. Aubrey was like the older sister she never wanted to have, she took none of her shit but always there when she needed her even when she didn't want her around. She found out that, in fact the blonde lawyer had been there all along, checking on her, worrying about her and supporting her from the distance. Aubrey herself told her all this and it warmed her heart.

She had invited her to a couple of gigs and she always tries her best to be there. The both of them share lunch occasionally, and other times like today with the other two weirdos that are their friends. She was still a little wary to tell her about Stacie but she figured Aubrey had earn her trust back enough to tell her about this soon, she just hopes she will be happy for her and to not gossip about it to her best friend.

Not to mention that her relationship with Stacie was going smoothly they had been taking things slow and to her friends surprise they haven't slept together yet, well they had sleep together but they hadn't have sex, which was both really good and really bad. It was good because she really enjoys Stacie's company and didn't want to rush into things with her, she was comfortable around her and since sex was an scape for her she knew as soon as they started that connection any attempt to really talk about any issues will be lost, not on purpose, it was just her automatic response, so as hard as it was for both of them they decided to wait until they knew what they both wanted out of this situation, hell, they didn't even knew if they were girlfriends or what the fuck they were, they were ok with the way things are at the moment and both of them are afraid to change things, so they just avoid having that conversation but they know they will have to face it soon.

And it was bad, really, really bad because fuck, Stacie is sexy as hell, in several occasion during their make out sessions she had used every inch of self-control she has in her body to not take Stacie right there, fuck did Stacie knows how to turn her on, not that it took more than to take a good look on the older brunette's body to do so, but still, as soon as she touches her she feels her skin on fire. She is sure that if she was a guy she could claim to have had the worst case of blue balls in history after a particular heated make out session two nights ago, where she practically had to kick herself out of Stacie's place just to get her hormones under control even when they were supposed to spend the night together, Stacie found it hilarious for some odd reason.

She made it home safe and hard as she tried to get the heat between her legs to dissipate with a cold shower; she failed terribly and ended taking care of it herself. Thing she had been doing that a lot since she started dating Stacie, in fact she is sure she had never done it that many time in her life as in the last month. She needed to talk to Stacie, and fast other way she will combust in sexual frustration. She wanted to have Stacie as her girlfriend before taking the next step in her relationship, she knew Stacie was still a little edgy about her womanizer rep and she knew that labeling their relationship will make the taller girl feel more at ease. She just hopped the busty brunette will agree to make things official.

She arrived to the restaurant a little early so she decided to get inside and wait at the table for her friends to arrive.

* * *

Amy had asked Jesse to pick her up for their lunch date with Beca and Aubrey since her car was at the shop. So they were in their way to the restaurant. Amy was on the phone trying to politely decline an invitation for an interview, they seem to be coming from everywhere since the album got released. She knew Beca was a really private person and as her friend she respected that, but as her manager she couldn't help but push the DJ into agreeing. She knew she couldn't postpone it much longer. DJ BM was really well known in New York but with the album out there now she was really getting big all over the country. She will have to eventually force Beca to go public and make a few interviews soon other way her rep could be damaged.

"Yes, I know sir, trust me as soon as she agrees to do an interview you will be the first to know. We really appreciate your interest; it's just that this is a really big change for her. I'll let you know sir, I promise. Ok, bye." Amy ended the call with a big sigh.

"So, who was that?" Jesse asks not taking her eye off the road.

"That was Jann Wenner from Rolling Stone magazine. I really need to make Beca agree to give an interview specially for them. If she really wants to be a big name out there she needs to get out of her cocoon." Amy said a little frustrated.

"Yeah I know, any ideas how?" Jesse asks curious.

"I'm the hot one in this group, I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to come with all the ideas." Amy answers a little indignantly.

Jesse just chuckles. "Well, we'll think something out. Don't worry, we could always get Aubrey to help us out."

"Yeah, I'm sure the blonde cap can come up with some idea. I'll text her." Amy enthusiastically starts typing on her phone.

"Speaking of Aubs, how do you think she is handling having to sneak out from Chloe in order to meet with us? I know she doesn't like to lie or keep things from her friends. Specially Chloe."Jesse asks looking at Amy for a second.

"I know, but she knows she must, at least for now. She won't jeopardize her friendship with Beca. To be honest I don't know if this trying to get them to get in touch again is such a good idea any more. Shawshack seems happy with legs. Why fix it if ain't broken?" Amy answers with a worried expression.

"God, Amy you can't be serious! I know it might blow in our faces but we need to try. Yes, Beca seems to be better now but she still has some issues and she won't be able to get past them if she doesn't face Chloe. Maybe she won't get back together with her now, but she needs closure. And from what Aubs has told us Chloe is pretty much screwed too. She was our friend too, I'll hate to know she is miserable, she might have gotten herself into this shit but she also needs to get past it." Jesse says in a stern voice he rarely uses.

"Calm your tits, little dingo. I know, ok? I'm just not sure we will be able to control the timing. Beca is getting out there really fast and with great power. I'm sure Red will find out before we get ready for the outcome." Amy defends herself.

"Yeah, you are right. Aubrey will be the first casualty if things go down that way. I just hope we can fix this before Chloe finds out." Jesse says more calmly and sighs. "Well, We will deal with that later, now let's enjoy our friendly time." He adds as they arrive to the restaurant.

* * *

Once at their table they order their food and talked about how the week has gone so far.

" So, Becs, are you going to play at the Victoria's Secret after party huh?" Aubrey asks in an attempt to bring the interviews into conversation. Beca just nodded in response with a smile in her face since her mouth is full with food. "Congrats midget, that is pretty big! Specially for someone your size." The older blonde couldn't help but quip.

"You couldn't just give me a compliment, could you? Also a height joke? Come on aca-nazi you really need to find new lines." Beca answers playfully annoyed.

"Oh, trust me hobbit I could come up with lots of different things to say, but why change when this works so fine?" Aubrey teases back.

"Why am I friends with you again?" Beca asks with a serious expression.

" 'Cuz you love me too much, and couldn't live without me." Aubrey answers immediately with a smug smirk.

Beca can't help but chuckle. "That I do. But I think I did just fine for the last couple of years you know?"

"Oh yeah, perfectly fine. Except for the fact that you suck at public relations and you were sleeping around nonstop with this two encouraging you instead of calling you off. If it was up to me you will make an interview every other day. Really Beca if you are serious about making music you need to make sacrifices, in this case the privacy you love so much." Aubrey says in a calm voice that she only uses when she calls the DJ on her shit.

"Really guys? You ran to dictator Posen for help? That's low even for you." Beca says shooting daggers with her eyes at Amy and Jesse who have the decency to look ashamed.

"Come on Beca don't act like a brat. They did what they had to do, all due to your stubbornness. You know who try to get an interview with you this morning or you don't even care?" Aubrey was in bitch mode now. She knew that was the only way to get the tiny DJ to do something she didn't wanted to do. Beca just shrug in response. "Fricking Rolling Stone magazine publisher called Amy this morning asking for an interview. You know what that could do for your carrier? You know how many artists will kill for a shot to a passing mention on that magazine? And they want an interview with you!"

Beca had her jaw hanging. She couldn't believe Rolling Stone magazine wanted an interview with her. She knew everyone who was anyone or aspired to be someone in the music industry will kill to be in that magazine. She wondered how many opportunities she let pass just because she was reluctant to go full out public. The main reason for not wanting to do interviews especially national wild was because she didn't want certain redhead to know about her, but she never really thought about how much that could affect her carrier, not that she had much of a carrier outside New York before, but with the success her album was getting there was no way she could keep avoiding it much longer. However she had to think about Stacie's comfort now. If they became an official couple, it won't only be her privacy that will be invaded. She will have to consult this with her and make sure she is ok with it.

"You'll catch a fly hobbit. Close your mouth for Christ sake." Aubrey said as she closes Beca's mouth with her hand.

"Are you serious? Rolling Stone magazine?" Beca asked looking from one blonde to another.

"Yeah, boss they called this morning. I didn't tell them a no way in hell NO but I did told them it might take a bit of convincing. They will need an answer by the day after tomorrow. That's why we thought to get out the big gun on you. This is a really big thing. Actually it was Jesse's idea to tell the Cap." Amy answers hiding a little behind Aubrey, not that it was really effective. Aubrey just raises an eyebrow smirking and asks. "I'm the big gun? Really?"

Jesse just sighs in defeat and brings his hands up in surrender. "Really Amy? Why do you always blame ME? But yeah, Becs this could really help your carrier now."

"I know you were just trying to help. And I know that you are right ok? It's just that I need to figure something out before agreeing to this. Once I go full on public I can't go back. Just give me this couple of days and I'll give you an answer on time ok?" Beca answers honestly to her friends who just nod their agreement.

"Well my job here is done. I gotta go kiddos, I promised to help a friend find a new car. See you Saturday Becs!" And with that the big gun was gone.

"So, this thing you need to figure out, it doesn't have anything to do with certain hot brunette you've been dating lately, does it?" Jesse asks with a smug smile on his face.

"How did you… Ahrg never mind I don't know if you are a mind reader or you just know me to well. But yes, if I go out there that means she will have to do it too. I'm not sure if she will be ok with that." Beca says while worrying her bottom lip.

"Ok, I understand, but what if she doesn't want to? Will you really let something like this go? Just for her? Don't get me wrong she is nice and hot, god she is hot but, is she really worth it? Press is pretty much everything in this business Becaww."Jesse confronts her friend. He know Stacie probably be ok with it, but he is aware that is a lot to ask of someone, especially since they aren't even a couple yet, unfortunately privacy is a privilege artist don´t get to have.

"I don't know dude. I know how this business works ok? I'll talk to her and I'll see how it goes." Beca answers in a tone that lets her friend know the topic is closed.

"Ok, fine. So, about the after party this Saturday, we have all set. They just want to confirm how many tickets you'll need for the actual event. Is legs coming?" Amy asks on manager mode.

Jesse started laughing and both girls just looked at him like he lost his mind.

"I think we all know she is definitely not coming if the sexual tension we feel in the room whenever this two are together is something to go on." He managed to explain between laughs. Amy soon joins in the laughter which earns both of them a hard punch to the arm by the tiny DJ that makes both stop laughing, who knew such a tiny body could held so much strength.

" I hate you." Beca says and leaves the restaurant.

They wait for a couple of minutes for her to come back but soon realize that she in fact leaved them behind.

"Ok, so I guess we split the bill in two right?" Jesse says hopefully to Amy who just takes off with unbelievable speed. He just shakes his head and sighs. "Check please".

Once at the studio Beca is working with Emily on the next single, when Amy enters her office.

"Hey boss, I really need to know how many tickets you'll need for Vicky's show."

"Ammm I don't know Amy give me five minutes and I let you know." Beca says as she takes her phone and dials Stacie's number." Just give me a sec Em."

S: "Hey baby. What's up?"

B:" Hi, sorry to bother you. Are you busy?"

S:"You are never a bother, I'm all yours for a few minutes before a meeting."

B:"I'll be quick then. Remember I told you about the after party I got signed up for?"

S:"Sure, the Victoria's Secret event right?"

B:"Yeah that's the one. Well, they are offering me tickets for the passion and I was wondering if you could make it? They kind of need to know ASAP."

S:" Ammm, I'm sorry baby but we actually have an important dinner with the partners of the firm this Saturday. I was actually going to tell you later at dinner that I migh not be able to go to the after party either. I'm really sorry Becs"

B: "Don't be babe. It's ok. I've had to cancel on you before for work too. Don't worry about it."

S:"I'll try to get out as soon as possible and make it to the after party, I promise."

B:" Ok, it's fine really. I'll just have to entertain myself with the models then."

S: "Don't you dare Mitchell!"

B: "Relax, babe I'm only kidding. Besides your sister will come so I doubt she will let me out of her sight"

S: "You are so not funny. I wouldn't blame you thought Victoria's angels are definitely hot"

B: " Yeah they are. But you are way hotter"

S:"Awww, you are such a charmer. Nice safe by the way. I gotta go the meeting is about to start"

B:"Only for you babe. Good luck at the meeting. Chinese sounds good for dinner?"

S: "Sounds great. See ya tonight baby, bye"

"So, you think my sister is hotter than Victoria's angels huh?" Emily asks with a mocking tone.

" Agrh, Shut up mini me." Beca says shoving Emily on the shoulder and making her way out of her office to talk to Amy. "I'm taller than you!" Emily yells.

"Stacie can't make it to the show, so it'll be just you, Jesse, Em and ask Bree if she can make it to the show, I know she'll be at the after party but I'm not sure if she will be free earlier." Beca informs Amy so she can ask for the tickets.

"Sure boss, on it" And with that Amy starts making the calls.

"So, where were we ?" Beca asks Em as she walks back into her office.

After they finished working Beca and Emily made their way to their favorite Chinese restaurant to get dinner. Once at the brunette sister's apartment Emily went to her room to shower since she was going to a party later that night, so Beca wander in the apartment for a while Stacie will be there in about an hour.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" Emily asked once she was out of the shower.

"Ummm, just dinner and probably your sister will make me watch a movie"Beca answers with a shrug.

"I can't believe you guys. You are worse than a kindergarten couple. You are grownups you know? You should be going at it like bunnies." Em comments while taking her food from the kitchen counter and walking towards the couch where Beca was seated.

"Oh my god! I am so not having this conversation with you kiddo." Beca said clearly flushed.

"Oh, come on! We are friends, are we not? Also, you are dating my sister I could give you some advice." The younger brunette says.

"Look Em is complicated ok? This thing with your sister is complicated enough without adding sex to the mix." Beca insists not really in the mood to explain the details.

"Look I know you both suck at this relationship stuff, but maybe if you guys talk about this instead of avoiding it, will be better." Em answers.

"Thank you captain obvious. I know ok? And actually that is one of the reasons why having sex with your sister might not help. Not that is any of your business kid but if I take that step with your sis then we probably won't fix things. I use sex as an escape from my problems, an easy way out so…" Beca answers a little hesitant to open up that much to Emily but she couldn't help it.

"Yeah, well you are probably right Stace is just the same, I know my sister ok? And trust me I haven't seen her this smitten with anyone in a long time. If you want to take this into the next level and no, I don't mean the sex part, she is ready, she won't say no. Just in case that is want is stopping you." Emily states and pats Beca's leg before going into her room to get ready.

It was another half an hour while Beca really thought about what Emily just told her. She knew she had to be the one that bring the conversation to Stacie, in fact she really thought about doing it tonight even before Em's speech, especially since she wanted to introduce her to Aubrey soon and she wanted to do it as her girlfriend still she just couldn't help but worry. It was then that the door opened revealing Stacie who was obviously tired but not less breathtaking. She looked so hot with her pantsuits and button up shirt.

"Baby I'm home!" Stacie joked noticing Beca was on the couch with her headphones on.

"Ha ha funny, very funny." Beca sarcastically answers making her way towards Stacie and kissing her hello.

"Mmmm, hello to you too. Where is Em?" Stacie asks making her way towards the couch still holding Beca's waist.

"In her room, getting ready for some party. I guess she wants to enjoy all her free time. Between college and her album she won't have much of that for a while."

"Yeah, I bet she will be busy enough. I can't believe she is going to college. I tried to talk her out of it, advise her to postponing until her album got release but she thinks missing a year already is enough. " Stacie says proudly.

"she is a really good kid." Beca says. "you hungry?"

"Starving"

" I'll heat the food, go check on your sister." Beca states giving Stacie a quick peck on the lips and making her way towards the kitchen.

Ten minutes later Stacie and Emily made their way out of the younger girl room.

"Wow, don't you look dashing. I expect nothing less for this Saturday event. A lot of people and the press are going to be there, you need to make a good impression. With the attention your first single is getting you'll need all the good press you can get and this events do wonders to bust your popularity." Beca says while placing hers and Stacie's dinner at the coffee table.

"But no pressure whatsoever right? Way to make me feel nervous about things Becs" Emily jokes.

" Relax kiddo, I know you'll be great. With your sister's sense of fashion how could you not be?" Beca pats Emily's shoulder.

" I guess you are right. Well I'll leave you two lovebirds to enjoy your PG- 13 dinner date. See ya!" the younger brunette said while making her way to the door.

"Take care Em. Text me when you get there." Stacie said while making her way to the couch.

"Make good choices!" Beca comments watching the door close.

Once settle at the couch and enjoying dinner, Beca decides to man up and get this over with.

"So, guess who called Amy today and asked for an interview?" Beca says thinking that this will be the easier way to bring up the conversation.

"Oh my god! I didn't know Amy was that famous, someone is asking her for interviews now?" Stacie asks excitedly.

"You are an idiot." Beca says with serious expression for a minute before cracking up a smile.

"But that is one of the things you like about me so, no complaining. Any way who wants an interview with the famous and hot DJ BM?"

"Rolling Stone magazine" Beca says simply.

"God Becs! That is huge! Congrats!" Stacie jumps and hugs Beca.

" Yeah, I know. Thanks Stace. Although, I haven't really decided if I'll do it or not." Beca says fidgeting with the end of her plaid shirt.

"What? Why will you not want to do it? That could really boost your carrier specially now!" the brunette lawyer asks incredulously.

"Well, privacy is something I treasure and I don't think I'm ready to lose it yet. Especially now that I have you in my life." Beca explains not meeting Stacie's eyes.

"Becs, what are you talking about?" the busty brunette asked confused.

 _Here we go, now or never Mitchell._ "Look, this is not really how I wanted to have this conversation but I know we can't keep procrastinating it any longer. And I apologize in advance if I say something wrong, you know I pretty much suck at this touchy felly stuff. So here I go. This past month has being great, I love the time we spent together and you seem to get me in ways that no one else does and it feels good and scary at the same time. I'll like you to be my girlfriend, I'l like to make things official between us." Beca says as fast as she can fearing that she might lose the momentum and back out. So when she saw that Stacie was about to say something she was quick to cut her up. "But, before you say something I gotta let you know that if you agree to that, things will be really different from how they are now. The press will be all over me and that means they will be all over you too. If I do this interview then that's it I'll be out there and there won't be a coming back from that, and I know that can be a little bit more than what you signed up for when you starting dating me. And I know it might sound selfish but I know that if I want my carrer to hit top I'll have to go public, but you don't so I guess what I'm saying is that I'm ready to take this to the next step if you are, but it's only fair for you to know what will be at stake for you." Beca finish her speech and after a little time in silence she gathers her courage to look up from her hands into Stacie only to find an unreadableexpression. " Please say something."

* * *

 **So, that was chapter eight hope you like it. Sorry for the cliffhanger.**

 **Tell me what you think Stacie's response will be.**

 **I know you are all waiting for Bechloe's history and the reunion, trust me i it will come soon. Be patient.**

 **I hope I can update sooner this time.**

 **Love you awesome nerds, until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hello again awesome nerds! Yeah I'm alive!**

 **I'm so deeply sorry for the long wait on this update. But I've been busy looking for a new job 'cuz the current one kind of sucks with the manager's attitude, so, yeah, I've been going to interviews and leaving resumes all over the city. Also I'm applying for law school so I've been busy with admission exams and all that jazz, wish me luck ;) I really hope this chapter is worth the wait, it's super long ; i hope that makes it up a little.**

 **Thank you so much for the response on this fic.**

 **Your follows and favs fill my heart.**

 **I do read and enjoy so very much your reviews, keep them coming.**

 **All mistakes are mine and I apologize profusely for them.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"Please say something" Beca whispers worriedly.

Noticing that she probably is taking too long to answer and that Beca might take her silence as the worst possible scenario, Stacie tries her hardest to get her thoughts together. "Well, ammm, I gotta say, that was a pretty heavy bomb you just dumped Becs, I feel pretty much the same, I've loved this past month, and you are right, I never put much of a thought on what this album will mean regards your carrier. I'm happy for you obviously, and I'm happy that you know what you want about your carrier. Congrats, really, on the interview, you will totally nail it I'm sure." Stacie says with a proud and kind smile on her face. Beca is nervous as hell since this kind of seams like a nice way to let her down, but decides to wait until the older brunette is finished, she knows Stacie might be a well verse lawyer but she sucks talking feelings as much as she does. "To be honest I've never thought about the press, I mean, I know you appear on magazines and stuff but never really thought I will have to deal with them in any way, I mean we do take precautions now but this will be a whole new level. That is kind of scary; we are just starting and having pretty much all the country looking at us closely… I don't know Becs I've never had been in that position before."

Stacie hesitates for a second about how to continue and Beca takes the chance and decides to end this herself since Stacie seems to just be going around the bush." I understand Stace, really I love my carrier but the press can be too much, even for me, and this the life I chose so don't worry, I get it, we can still be friends if you …"

"WHAT? Oh Beca no! Oh my God! This is coming soooo wrong, I'm sorry, that is not what I meant!" Stacie gets the meaning of Beca's words and rapidly takes Beca's hands to reassure her. "I mean yeah, it will take a while for me to adjust to the changes, I'm a corp lawyer I've given interviews here and there when we handle big clients and stuff; but I've never had paparazzi's all over me. That is a little unsettling but I'll take it. I'll take it all, if that is what it takes to be with you. I'm not ready to let this go Beca, I've never felt a connection like this with anyone before, and I'm really looking forward to see where this can go, trust me Becs, it will take more than a couple dozens of paparazzi to get rid of me. It's just a little scary that's all." She adds with a wink to lessen the tension in the room.

"What? Are you serious? Y-you want this?" Beca asks incredulously.

"Of course I do, I want this, I want you to be my girlfriend no matter what." Stacie says not breaking eye contact with Beca, at this Beca's eyes light up and she can't help but lean in to capture Stacie's lips in her own.

The kiss starts chaste but full of emotions they cannot put into words, it all changes as soon as Stacie slides her tongue over Beca's lower lip asking for access and the DJ is all too willing to give it, hands soon begin to explore each other bodies and in a couple of minutes Beca is topping Stacie against the couch, her mouth moving slowly from her lips down to her jaw and towards her pulse point which Beca found out on their multiple make out sessions is a total weak spot for the taller brunette, this causes Stacie to let a soft moan while tightening her grip on Beca's hips, her nails digging in a little making the DJ's hips to grid a little towards Stacie's center.

Stacie's hands find her way beneath Beca's shirt, her nails scratching over tone abs while Beca's make their way towards the lawyer's breast giving them a firm grasp, now was Stacie's turn to buckle up her hips to meet Beca's. _Fuck._

"Stace, we need to stop now or I won't be able to stop later." Beca manage to say her breath hitching as Stacie bites her earlobe. "I don't want you to stop Becs" Stacie whispers and that is all Beca wanted to hear to stop holding back, she reattaches their lips with much more passion than before if that's even possible and her hands start to take care of the buttons on Stacie's shirt.

Soon after that they found themselves in just their under ware and as Beca's hand is making its way towards Stacie's wet center she stops "Bedroom, now" she wanted to take Stacie there and then but remembered that Emily could come home at any moment and she definitely didn't want to be caught like this. So with surprising strength from someone with her tiny frame, she lifts Stacie from the couch the taller girl legs secure around her hips and makes the way towards the bedroom, lips never leaving Stacie's neck.

Once they made it to the bedroom; Beca places gently the taller brunette on the bed and took a moment to contemplate her sexy girlfriend, once their eyes meet filled with desire the primal instinct and lust takes over again and in a second crawls her way to hover over the taller brunette, kissing her collar bone and taking off the offending bra in order to release perky breasts attaching her mouth eagerly to the right nipple while her left hand plays with the other, Stacie's hands shot to her head in order to keep her there. She loves how fingernails scratch her scalp, the right amount of pain and pleasure.

"Stop teasing Beca!" Stacie says between moans since Beca's hands are caressing all over her body except where she needs her most.

"You want me babe?" Beca teases while letting her hand drift towards her girlfriend center under lacey underwear to find dripping folds; she can't help the moan that leaves her mouth. "Shit Stace! You are soaked! I bet you taste even better than you feel."

"Beca I swear if you don't fuck me now I'll kill you!" Stacie says while looking the DJ in the eyes and trying to buckle her hips in order to create the friction needed against Beca's hand.

Beca can't help but chuckle as she leans over to kiss Stacie's lips purring into her ear. "So demanding, I like it" comments before making her way down to Stacie's center slowly licking her entrance, the moan that leaves Stacie's lips makes Beca moan and the vibration makes Stacie shiver, Beca keeps her ministrations letting her tongue enter Stacie as far as it could go nipping occasionally to her pulsing clit, one hand playing with Stacie's nipple and the other keeping her in place by the waist. _I knew she was good but fuck; she is a goddess in bed. What were you thinking Conrad waiting this long?_ All thoughts leave Stacie mind as Beca bites her clit a little more roughly" God, Beca, I need more please!" Before Stacie can even finish her sentence she gasps as she feels two fingers entering her without warning while Beca's mouth keeps attached to her clit. Beca's movements started slow for a few seconds but since Stacie was gripping at her hair encouragingly she quickens her pace, Stacie meeting every trust with the movement of her hips. Beca could fell the taller brunette was close to find her release so she added a third finger and starter to curl them on the way out of each thrust. Stacie didn't last long after that and her orgasm hit Beca with full force on the mouth causing her to almost reach her climax. _Fuck she tastes so good._ She kept moving her fingers inside of her girlfriend helping her to come down from her orgasm. Once Stacie breathing reached an acceptable rhythm Beca takes out her fingers and licks Stacie clean before meeting her eyes and starts licking her fingers clean one by one. The action cause the fatigue to leave Stacie's face and a lustful look appear instead.

"Oh, God!" Was all Stacie could say while trying to get air to her lungs.

"It's Beca actually but God works too" The DJ says with a smirk. Stacie just laughs tiredly. "You taste so good Stace."Beca said while licking a second finger not breaking eye contact with the other brunette, while making her way over to kiss her full on the lips letting her taste herself. As soon as their mouths met both of them moan.

As they kiss Stacie rolls over to switch places so now she will be the one on top, one of her legs between Beca's and starts to push it straight to her still cover center moaning felling how arouse the DJ was since her tight was soaked within seconds even though the fabric covering the DJ folds, she broke the kiss and took off Beca's tight boxers, revealing glistening folds. "God, Becs and you said I was soaked." The lawyer joked letting her fingers slide up and down Beca's entrance causing the DJ to close her eyes and moan loudly, a proud smirk taking place on the busty brunette face, she was glad that just a touch from her could get that reaction form the tiny DJ, she couldn't remove the smirk before Beca opened her eyes and catch it. "Cut the smugness Conrad and fuck me already or I'll do it for you". Stacie didn't saw that one coming all of the sudden she was picturing the other girl touching herself and it was almost too much for her to take, she shook her head to bring herself back to the moment and saw that Beca was now the one wearing a smug smirk on her face at the clear effect of her words on the taller girl.

Stacie brought her face inches away from Beca's and whisper against her lips "That, is something I'll definitely love to see…" And suddenly she enters the DJ with three fingers and starts thrusting fast, causing the younger girl to let out a cry of surprise and pleasure. "some other time." She finishes while kissing her full on the lips and slowly making her way to her jaw, her earlobe and her pulse point, making sure to leave a mark there since she is sure Beca had already gave her one. Beca was way too busy building up an orgasm to care at the moment. She could feel the DJ getting closer and closer so she decided to slow the pace a bit in order to build up a stronger orgasm, still giving the DJ enough, call it a little payback for teasing her that much before. She was taking her time to worship each breast, when she bite hard on the right nipple she feels Beca's hands fly from gripping at the sheets to scratching her shoulders and making their way down her back, she felt little pain but the pleasure was overwhelming, causing her to bite the other nipple and thrust faster again, her thumb rubbing circles on Beca's clit. "Fuck Stace, right there! Don't stop! Fuck! I'm gonna come Stace, don't stop!" She kept moving her fingers in and out of her girlfriend as fast as she could, feeling Beca's walls trapping her fingers and with a hard thrust straight into the DJ's G-spot Beca found her climax. Stacie detached her mouth from Beca's breast in order to have a better view of the DJ coming undone under her ministrations, she keep trusting until Beca ride out her orgasm, once she was back from her high Stacie takes out her fingers and leans down to clean Beca's folds with her mouth making the other girl shiver, once she was satisfied with her job she makes her way back towards Becas lips, kissing her passionately, before placing her still wet fingers between their mouths letting the younger girl taste herself at the same time she licked her fingers ."You taste way better Becs"

"I don't think so Stace, but I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree on this one." The DJ says while smiling and giving a chaste kiss on the lips to her girlfriend. The night was spent with several rounds of love making; eventually they got tired and fell asleep.

The next morning Beca wakes up to an alarm that was definitely nor hers, _who sets up Imagine dragons Radioactive as an alarm tone? Way to ruin that song._ She feels Stacie's body press against her front and she tightens her embrace on the taller brunette, while rubbing her nose on Stacie's neck. "Please shut that thing up. I'm sure is way too early for that noise!" she mumbles pressing a kiss on Stacie's shoulder, she felt her chuckle before reaching for her phone and turning the alarm off before turning to face her girlfriend. _Girlfriend, I can't believe that Beca is my girlfriend, it sounds so good._ Beca couldn't help to match the taller girl smile when she was able to see her face.

"What got you this smiley in the morning?" She asks caressing Stacie's cheek with her thumb.

"You. The fact that you are now my girlfriend, wow, I love the sound of that, Beca Mitchell is my girlfriend everybody!" Stacie says playfully and yelling the last part.

"You are so weird. But yeah it does sounds pretty good to be able to call YOU my girlfriend Stacie Conrad." Beca leans to kiss the lawyer on the lips; the kiss starts to get heated when Stacie's phone starts sounding again.

"God! I used to love that song. Thank you Stace, I won't be able to listen to that again without connecting it to disturbing my sleep." Beca says playfully annoyed.

"I, unlike you, love to wake up with a song that I like, it gives me that extra push to get up. Which I should do right now or I'll be late for work, and I doubt that my boss will be thrilled if I tell him that my hot, successful girlfriend kept me up all night and I overslept. Especially since my boss is my father and he doesn't know I have a girlfriend." Stacie says while pecking Beca on the lips every few words.

"Oh shit! I totally forgot about your dad. Umm… would you like, I dunno, want to tell him about us before it goes out public? Like in the magazines or something like that?" Beca starts to panic, she forgot that, part of being someone's girlfriend meant meeting the parents, Stacie might not have the best relationship with hers but they work together so she won't be able to avoid it for long.

"Becs, baby, breath, you are panicking. I'll tell him about it soon, but that does not mean you have to meet him. At least not for a while, ok?" Stacie calmed her girlfriend down.

"Umm… sure ok." The DJ answers visibly relaxing. "You should go shower, I'll make some coffee ok?" she adds giving Stacie a peck on the lips and making her way out of bead and putting some borrowed clothes on.

"I'll be out in a sec. thanks baby."

Once at the kitchen Beca founds the discarded clothing lying on the floor by the living room just where they left it. _Em is gonna be insufferable later. There is no way she missed that, well I'll leave before she gets out of her room so that will be Stace problem._ She just shrug it off and started the coffee machine before making her way to the living room and picking up the clothes. She went back to the bedroom and change into her clothes from the night before. _It's still early I'll make it home for a shower and then head to the studio._

Just as she finished getting ready the coffee machine beeped, she went to retrieve the coffee mugs and walked back to the bedroom in time to see Stacie walking out of the bathroom and into her dresser to start getting ready for work, she walked over and place the coffee in front of Stacie and hugged her from behind kissing her shoulder.

"Thanks Becs." She said before sipping at the coffee, a little moan passed her lips. "Damn, this taste really good."

"Anything to make you moan like that, but I prefer the way you were doing it last night." The DJ joked with a wink before exiting the dresser.

A few minutes later, Stacie joined her in the kitchen fully clothed but still missing the makeup.

"So, what are you gonna do today?" Stacie asked.

"Well I'll go home and shower, then get some breakfast to go and head to the studio to wait for Emily and then start working on her next single. I guess Amy will set up a call or a video conference with someone from Rolling Stone magazine to set up the interview at some point today, I just text her telling her I agree. "Beca answers with a shrug, she is still not really comfortable with the interview but she needs to do it.

"Pretty busy day huh? Sure will be more fun than mine. The meeting yesterday was about a new case we got, something about an airline we represent being sue for an accident from a contractor, I can't give you any details but they certainly have a great deal of good lawyers on their side. You could say they are like our firm nemesis. We are always fighting over the clients and then we pretty much are against each other in big cases like this. It's really tiring and stressful. We'll have a meeting with them in the afternoon. Also the dinner on Friday is to talk about this case it will be like a really big thing, for the firm at least." Stacie said a little annoyed but with determination written all over her face.

"Yikes, sucks to be you then. Good thing you like your job. But I guess it's going to …" Beca starts to comment when the door opens.

"Morning ladies." Emily enters the apartment in the same clothes she used the night before.

"What? Em, where were you? Didn't you come home last night? Why didn't you called? You know the rules, I know you are not a kid but you are under my guard, I need to know where you are." Stacie starts to ask a little pissed.

"Woah, calm down sis, I texted you last night. I didn't break any rule. Did you old ladies fell asleep while watching a movie and didn't notice the text or what?" Stacie asked placing her hands up in a calming manner. Stacie went to the bedroom to look for her phone, where there was in fact a text from Emily.

Lil'sis:-Hey Stace, I'll be staying at Anna's. see ya in the mrng. Xoxo.- E

"Huh, I guess I didn't hear it. Sorry for the outburst Em." Stacie said looking up from her phone, only so see a smug look on her sister's face her eyes fixed on Stacie's neck.

"Yeah, I guess you were somewhat, preoccupied, in other matters." Emily answers cryptically while pointing at her sister's neck.

With a confuse look Stacie used the front camera on her phone to look at herself, Beca eyes widen when she notice what Emily was pointing at.

"Oh, my God! I'll kill you Mitchell. How am I supposed to cover that up? Really? The love bite is huge!" Stacie yelled.

Emiy burst into laughter at that and Beca couldn't help but join, her laugher however got interrupted as Stacie said cockily pointing at her. "You should take a look at yourself baby, I hope your interview is at least a few days away or that they are good at Photoshop." At that Beca took Stacie's phone and look herself in the camera. "DUDE!" it was now Stacie time to laugh at the shorter girl along with Emily.

Once the laughter die, Emily looked form one girl to the other before talking again. "So, come on I want details! How was it? How it happened? Are you two official now?"

"That is my queue to leave. See ya at the studio Em. Text you later Stace." Beca said making her way to the door only stopping at the threshold to blow a kiss to Stacie before the door closed.

It was half past six when Jesse drove Beca back home she was exhausted; apart from Emily's album she had meetings most of the day with some artist managers that wanted her to produce some albums or write or co-write songs for other artist. Not to mention that Amy bugged her all day with dates and specifics on the interview that was set up for next Monday so the article could be publish for the next magazine number two weeks after the interview, there will be photo sessions for the cover and the article, Rolling Stone wanted to make sure everyone knew they got to her first, so there will be also some billboards around the city. Not to mention that since the Victoria's Secret event will be her big after album event Amy wanted her to make the most of it she will be attending the red carpet, so, she will have makeup and hair crew at her hose to fix her up and someone will pick her outfit for her. Amy was doing some publishing and manager work for Emily too since Stacie was way too busy, so she had set up that a beauty crew will go to the younger girl apartment and that the limo picked her up before making it's way for Beca so they will arrive at the same time. Things were really getting big and real for her now. If she was honest with herself she felt a little overwhelmed and that was just the beginning. With a heavy sigh she got down from the car turning around to wave Jesse goodbye, he noticed something was bothering her but he didn't push her to talk, instead he just gave her a reassuring smile before he drove off to his place.

Saturday morning was crazy, Beca had in her house more people this day alone that in all the time she had been living here. The event started at seven in the evening but they somehow thought it will take at least 10 hours to get her ready so the crew arrived at nine in the morning, she barely had her coffee before she was dragged towards her room to try several outfits, before having at least five persons working on different styles of makeup and hairstyles. The only things that kept her from snapping was Amy's and Jesse's presence that made sure she had some space for herself, and Stacie's text that she replied sometimes with pictures of the work they were doing on her.

At four in the afternoon they got a break to eat something before she took a shower so they could fix her up all over again for the event on time.

The rented limo arrived just in time at Beca's place; she got into the limo and had to do a double take on Emily. _Wow._

"Whoa kiddo, look at you all dressed up! You look nice." Beca said as she settles next to Emily that had her eyes wide open at the look of Beca.

"Look who is talking, you clean up nicely Becs. No wonder my sister is nuts about you." Emily answers with a huge smile.

"I knew she was only after my body" The DJ jokes and Emily laughs.

Emily reaches into her purse and takes out a little blue box and handed it to Beca.

"Whoa, kiddo, I know I'm really hot and everything but I'm with your sister remember?" Beca jokes with a confused expression.

"It's from Stacie you dork!" the younger brunette said rolling her eyes. "And before you freak out is not a ring, she wanted me to give it to you in case she can't make it tonight. She said is for good luck." She adds placing the Tiffany and Co. box into the DJ's hands.

Beca opens it with a fond smile on her face, in the box lays a beautiful white gold chain with a feather pendant in white and yellow gold, it's beautiful, she can't help the huge smile that appears on her face as she takes it out of the box and admires it.

"Can you help me put it on?" The tiny brunette asks and Emily is quick to do it. As soon as it's on her neck she takes out her phone to take a selfie and sends it to her girlfriend.

Sexy babe: -Thank you so much Stacie, I love it.- B

As soon as she sends the text they arrive at the red carpet, she places her phone aside and looks at Emily who is now fidgeting in her seat while they wait for their turn to get out of the car.

"Don't be nervous Em, just smile and walk slowly so they can take a good look of you. Answer just the questions that you feel comfortable to and the ones that you don't just make a joke or change the topic. You'll be fine, Amy will be with you all the time, she is already here she will help you if you need anything, Jesse will be with me but if you need him I can send him over to you don't worry, ok?" Beca reassures the younger brunette.

"How can you be so calm? This is your first time in a red carpet too!" Emily asks starting to panic.

"I'm not calm; my gut is dancing the Macarena right now. Actually, that speech was for me as much as for you," Beca chuckles and Emily laughs a bit "in fact that is the speech Amy and Jesse gave me before they left. We can do this; we just need to stick together, ok?"

As soon as she finishes her sentence it's their turn to get out of the car, with a final nod from both girls the door opens and Beca is the first one to get out, she is momentarily blinded by the flashes, but her smile never leaves her face, a loud gasp can be hear as the people in the carpet look at her, she is really thankful that Amy hire those people to get her ready for this, She is wearing a black women cut suit without a shirt, showing just the right amount of claverage her new necklace in full display, her make up is heavy on her eyes, a smoky effect in black and grey shades, black and white stilettos, her hair was up in a fancy ponytail, she looked hot and sexy, she waits for Emily to get by her side, she looks just as hot, she was wearing a long strapless red dress, hugging her in all the right places, her makeup was lighter with the same smoky effect but on shades of brown and gold, her hair was down in free waves and was wearing golden bracelets on each wrist with golden and red heels. Once they were together they starting to walk towards the entrance.

Making little stops for the photographers to have a good look on their outfit; Emily got closer to a few journalists and answered a few questions about her single and the upcoming album, Beca was close to her all the time, she promised Stacie that she will look after her tonight, Amy and Jesse where right behind them, Beca graciously posed for the photographers but refused to answer questions, she agreed to wait until the interview for the magazine to give away any statements. After thirty minutes of posing and Emily answering questions they finally manage to get inside the building where they found Aubrey already waiting for them, after introducing Emily and Aubrey they took their seats and enjoy the runway.

After the event the VIP gests were lead to the after party at the Marquee club. Beca went straight to the DJ booth and started to set up the ambient. She was a bit nervous while setting up the equipment but as soon as she started working her magic with the turning tables all nervousness left her body and her known confidence was back.

She was approached by some famous people and a few models were throwing winks and flirty comments that she received graciously but didn't flirt back. After about an hour into the party she was granted a break queueing a few songs and joins her friends in the lounge they got.

"Wow, Becs the crowd loves you. Not to mention you definitely catch the eye of a couple of angels" Aubrey said while hugging the tiny DJ and dragging her to take a seat next to her. Beca just laughs and shakes her head.

"Yeah, they are definitely something. But I'm not interested." Beca says while taking a sip of Aubrey's cocktail.

"What? Are you blind? Those girls are gorgeous!" Aubrey screams horrified at the idea of her friend letting pass this opportunity. "What's going on midget? This is not the Beca Mitchell i thought you'll be. Whatever happened to the playgirl, womanizer we all knew?" Aubrey wanted an answer she knew something was up and she will get her answers now.

Before Beca could answer her friend, her phone buzzed in her pocket she just got a text, she smiled widely and stood up. "I guess you are about to find out, I'll be right back." She took off and got lost in the crowd leaving her blonde lawyer friend with a puzzle expression. _What the aca-fuck?_

She made her way towards the entrance and immediately spotted her girlfriend in the crowd, she is definitely breathtaking wearing a v-neck silver dress that could be painted for all you know since it hugs every curve of her body to perfection, black heels, her hair is up towards her left side and it falls in soft waves into her shoulder, her makeup is light but her lips are painted with a sinful red lipstick, she takes a moment to appreciate her beauty before walking towards her with a huge smile.

"You made it!" She screams and hugs her girlfriend before giving her a quick peck on the lips. She is grateful that the press was vanished from the after party.

"Of course I made it baby, I couldn't afford to lose the chance to get to know all the angels now could I? Seeing you play for this famous people is just a bonus" Stacie says with a smirk and Beca just shoves her shoulder a little.

"You're mean. And here I thought my girlfriend wanted to be supportive, but all she wants is to meet a bunch of hot girls." Beca said playfully offended.

The taller brunette can't help but laugh and lean down to kiss Beca in her pouting lips, the DJ tries to pretend she is still mad but it only lasts for a second before she smiles into the kiss. As they break apart Stacie's hands rests on the shorter girl shoulders and Beca's lay lazily on Stacie's waist, They get lost in each other's eyes until Stacie's drop to her necklace and a shy smile crosses her face, Beca follows her gaze and touches the feather pendant. "Thank you Stacie, I really love it." She says looking the taller girl in the eye before stealing a small kiss.

"You are very welcome Beca. I wanted to give you something to show you my support this day in case I couldn't make it here, something for you to have something to remind you of me tonight." Stacie says wile touching the feather charm.

"Come, I want you to meet someone." The DJ said while taking Stacie's hand and leading the way back to the lounge with the rest of her friends. As they arrive Aubrey's back greats them since she is engrossed watching Jesse try to flirt with one of the models, but failing miserably and is laughing with Amy with tears at their eyes.

"Bree! Come here I want you to meet someone!" Beca calls her friend over the noise as soon as her friend turns around and notice her girlfriend presence her smile leaves her face as well as Stacie's.

"Posen?!"

"Conrad?! What the hell are you doing here? And hugging the midget?" Aubrey asks with a confuse expression looking at the other lawyer's hands at her tiny friend waist.

"You two know each other I assume." Beca says looking from one girl to the other. "Care to explain?"

"How do you two know each other hobbit?" Aubrey asks instead of answering Beca's question and shooting daggers to Stacie who was shooting them right back.

"She is my sister actually." Emily explains. The exchange between the older girls drawing the attention of Beca's friends and they are now all near the girls looking confused. "Shit! You are THE Aubrey Posen from Cooley LLP?" Emily asks as realization hits her.

Before Aubrey can answer Stacie intervenes. "Yep, that's her."

"Oooook, can you fill in the rest of the class girls?" Beca tries again.

"Remember how I told you about that other big law firm that is always competing with my dad's firm?" Stacie asks and Beca nods. "Well, that will be Posen's firm."

"Oh, so I guess this super great thing of my girlfriend getting along with all my friends has come to an end huh?" Beca tries to joke.

"Woah, girlfriend? You are dating Conrad?" Aubrey asks facing Beca.

"Yes Bree, also her name is Stacie. Can you please, try and cut each other some slack? And not kill each other while I'm out for the next set?" Beca says a little troubled with this turn of events but she knew that both girls care enough for her to, well, suck it up.

"Yeah, Becs don't worry." Aubrey answers still shooting daggers to Stacie but deciding not to comment anything.

"Sure thing babe. Don't worry enjoy your set." Stacie says while pecking the DJ on the lips and walking towards her sister.

"I'll be watching you guys. Behave." Beca adds and starts making her way back to her booth.

"We are not dogs midget!" the blonde lawyer yells to the parting brunette.

"This will be fun." Jesse says under his breath.

Aubrey hurriedly drags Jesse and Amy away from Stacie who is talking happily with her sister.

"Why didn't you tell me Beca was dating someone?" Aubrey asks once she is sure they are out or earshot, not that the music wasn't cover enough.

"Beca wanted to be the one to tell you; also they just became official, and is not like we knew she was your nemesis or something" Jesse answers.

"Yeah, well she is, but I won't let that interfere with my friendship with Beca. She is just really good at her job, and we are often confronted in court." The older blonde says.

"So she is like you, but with bigger tits and a brunette?" Amy asks and receives a slap in the back of the head from Aubrey as a response.

"She is not that good. Anyway, I'm far more concerned about what is going to happen when we add Chloe to the mix." Aubrey says with concern in her eyes.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Can we just enjoy ourselves tonight?" Jesse asks and after a sigh Aubrey nods and they head back to join Emily and Stacie.

After finishing the final set of the night Beca joins her friends and girlfriend so they can enjoy what is left of the party.

"I'm so glad you didn't reap each other apart. So, is this antagonism really necessary?" Beca asks while looking from her friend to her girlfriend.

"We are at what you could call, law firm war Beca, so yes. Stacie here is a really though shark in court and we are currently going against each other, we can't really be seeing together it can lead to rumors and mess everything up in the case we are currently working." Aubrey explains to Beca.

"Didin't think you care much about a rumor, since you sure know how to use them to your advantage, don't you Posen? That's the only way you can get the upper hand." Stacie comments while shooting daggers at the blonde.

"What's that supposed to mean Conrad?" Aubrey was ready to murder someone.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Posen, the Smith's account of course!" the brunette lawyer said with venom in her voice, she remember too well how Aubrey used the fact that she was sleeping with the CEO from the Smith company to take over her deal, the group was just looking from one girl to the other like a tennis match.

"You can't seriously blame me for using what we could find in order to seal that contract. It was not my fault that you used such unconventional methods to score points to you favor, Hotty Queen! How can you be dating that Becs? Aubrey said with a voice so cold that send shivers to all of them.

"You bitch…"Stacie started to say but Beca cut her off.

"Ok, that's enough! Both of you stop. I get it ok? We ALL get it, you hate each other. But unfortunately for you guys you are stuck with me one way or another so deal with it, leave your work aside whenever we are hanging out, is not like we will be doing it a lot since you said you can't be seeing together." Beca said standing in the middle of the girls a face that dares anyone to contradict her.

"Fine" they said at the same time.

"Wow, look at you shortstack all bossy and shit! Ending this catfight like a crocodile westler" Amy said putting her hand up for a high five but lowering it at the look Beca send her way.

They spent the rest of the party in a somewhat amicable environment, Aubrey took the chance when Beca made her way to the restroom to talk to Stacie.

"Conrad, a word please?" Aubrey asks with a cold tone.

"what do you want Posen?" Stacie asks annoyed.

"Look I have no idea why the midget wants to date you, I've known you for a while and I know of your reputation so her choice to date you really bothers me, however, I'll put up with this for her sake. So listen carefully because I'll only say this once. If you hurt my friend in any way you'll find that even as scary as I might be in court it comes nowhere near at how scary I might be in order to protect or avenge my friends, are we cleared? Aubrey threatens with a voice and a look that will have anyone running for cover.

"Crystal. Don't worry Posen I do not intent to hurt Beca. And don't flatter yourself but I'll admit I'm happy she has someone like you on her corner, now if that is all I'll like to get back to my sister." Stacie answers truth is she is really scared of what Aubrey could do to her if she hurts Beca, but she won't let it notice.

"Yeah, that is all." Aubrey says while making her way to Amy and Jesse.

Beca caught a glimpse of the two talking so as soon as she is next to Stacie she asks. "What was that about? Did she bother you? Did you bother her?"

Stacie just shakes her head no. "Nothing really, she just gave me the best friend talk. She cares about you."

Beca just smiles and looks at Aubrey who smiles back. "Yeah she does, I'm really lucky to have her in my life. Even if she annoys the crap out of me sometimes."

At the end of the night Jesse, Amy and Aubrey went their own way and Beca Stacie and Emily took the limo to the lawyer's apartment.

The next week was really busy for our tiny DJ, she went to the interview for Rolling Stone and the photoshoot a couple of days later. The interview was an awkward experience to Beca but fortunately she managed to keep it as far from her personal life as possible without giving a straight answer, not denying nor confirming if she is in a relationship. They will figure it out soon enough now that Stacie has agreed to go public and they won't be covering their backs, not that the papz had a lot of chances to get the couple since Stacie was out of town for work as well as Aubrey. She only had the other two weirdos to get her back at the moment.

It was the day of the magazine launch; they had been placing billboards all over the city announcing the interview with DJ BM but not a single picture until today. Beca was amazed at how fast they could hang those gigantic pictures. She could've swear the billboard near her penthouse was announcing some cellphone company the night before and this morning she could see herself seductively posing announcing the magazine with a quote from the interview. "Music is the best way to place those feelings you can't say out front, it's like poetry with rhythm."

Just as she was making her way to the kitchen Jesse came with Amy at his heals magazine in hand and a huge smile in their faces. _Yeah, this whole publicity thing is going to be a nightmare, but her friends will be there for her._

Chloe had been busy the last couple of weeks arranging all for the start of the semester, she had meetings with the school council to present her working plan for the semester. She likes to drive her "new" mustang Shelby 67, it's not what anyone would expect from the bubbly redhead but she really loves muscle cars, even if the traffic is crazy sometimes she can totally find herself relaxing as she drives, she loves walking at 5th avenue looking at the fancy stores and having lunch or drinking coffee there. She loved the few times she went out with Aubrey to some club. She was totally loving her life in the city.

Aubrey had gone out of the city for work; she had been working really hard since apparently another mayor firm was against them in a case. She misses her friend, she haven't got the chance to meet many people since her job hasn't start yet; and the few persons Aubrey had introduced her to were not really her type of person to hang out. She had a clear schedule for the day so she decided to go for a run at Central Park. She made her way to the Park not really focusing on the road since she was immerse in the music, singing along to it, this song was one of her late favorites, it made her feel something strange but she never gave much thought to it.

"I need a little, I need a little faith, is that too much to ask for?" As the song ended she parks her car and heads for the path to start her run.

She has been running for about 15 min when she stops to catch her breath and looks up to the sky to find an unsettling billboard. There in all her sexy glory is her ex, Beca Mitchell, looking stunning she is on her knees only wearing a semi-open leather jacket and black thigh boxers, her hands keeping the jacket in place, her hair is loose in a fancy messy kind of way, her make up black with heavy eyeliner, red lips slightly parted. _Fuck, she looks so hot._ She notices that the billboard is promoting the new edition of Rolling Stone, proudly announcing to have the first interview ever with the Famous DJ BM.

Chloe's soul almost leaves her body, at the realization that the song she've had stuck in her head lately is sang by no other than the girl she was in love with in college, the girl who's heart she broke, the girl she wanted to leave behind, the girl she came all the way to this city to try and forget. Still she was in awe at the picture, she wondered how the alt-awkward girl she meet all those years ago became this famous persona, she was curious as to how that happened. Beca could sing that was never a question, the Bellas wanted to join them all through college but she never gave in, so how the hell this happened?

Chloe made her way to the nearest newspaper stand and bought a copy of Rolling Stone; she wanted to start reading right away but decided against it since she might get a little emotional so she hurried home.

Once at her apartment she took out a water bottle from the fridge and made herself comfortable on the couch. She took her time to admire Beca's photo cover. She looked really beautiful, still with the badass attitude that worked so good for her. She was really nervous about reading the magazine, she didn't know what to expect, she opened the magazine and went straight to the interview, there were more photos of the DJ, she decided that before starting reading she will need something stronger to drink so she got herself a bottle of scotch and settle back on the couch. After more staring at the photos she gathered her courage and started reading through the article.

She took her time to read the interview, clinging to every word the Producer said and looking for all the possible meanings to each, she was taking huge gulps of scotch and as she kept on reading she started to get more and more upset, she didn't know how to feel. Apparently Beca became a DJ after running off from Barden after she messed her life up, her only solace was music. Yeah Beca might not have mention this but it was there between lines for anyone who knew the DJ. The questions were mostly professional about her music carrier, her songs and her album. But there were some questions about how she got to New York, how long has she been living there, her favorite places, what her hobbies were, and of course the cherry on top. Was she single? Chloe felt a wave of jealousy at her stomach since Beca didn't answer that question, she expertly evade it leaving it open for interpretation. Chloe knew that as private as the DJ might be if the answer was "no" Beca would've said it, which only meant one thing. _She is dating someone, and that someone was important enough to her to not lie about it._

As she read she couldn't help but get lost in memory.

" _ **What are we going to do Chloe? All the old Bellas are gone, we are the only ones left from last year, my sister left the Bellas under our charge but we only got to be with the experienced Bellas for a year, I can't let her down not to mention my father won't let me live if I break the Bellas winning record." Aubrey was freaking out at the Bellas booth on the activities fair, they had being at it half the day and only one girl had register for auditions.**_

" _ **Don't worry Bree we will get a team and we will keep the wining track, just remember we are doing this for ourselves not for your dad or your sister." Chloe try to comfort her best friend, she knew how Aubrey's dad could be and the pressure he puts on his sons and daughters.**_

" _ **Easier said than done Chloe, you know he hates me ever since I came out to him in high school. He would've disowned me if it wasn't because my mom "kindly" remind him the money is actually hers and would not allow him to." Aubrey said with a pained expression, Chloe was really grateful her best friend mom loves her unconditionally and that she stood up for her but she could see that even after all that drama Aubrey still looked for her father's approval.**_

" _ **Hey, don't be sad Bree, we only need to focus on getting good singers and I'm sure the rest will fall into place." Chloe said always the optimist, before she could say any other comfort words she was interrupted by a blond Australian girl that came along after hearing they were looking for singers. As the Aussie girl that introduce herself as Fat Amy register for auditions and left the booth, after quite an impressive and weird demonstration both girls were a little more confident about assembling the team.**_

 _ **A couple more girls registered and they were ready to call it a day when a brunette girl caught the redhead's eyes. "What about her?" She asked to her best friend who turned and looked the alt girl her friend was pointing at.**_

" _ **I dunno Chlo, she seems… a little too alternative for us." Aubrey said but her friend just ignored her and made her way to the short brunette.**_

" _ **Hey, any interest in joining our acapella group?" Chloe asked with a bright smile while handing the girl a flyer.**_

" _ **Right, this is like a thing now." The alt girl answers with a tight amuse smile, her voice full on sarcasm that earned her a hateful look from the blonde girl that was standing behind the redhead.**_

" _ **Oh, totes! We have four groups on campus, the Bellas that's us, we are the tits, the…" Chloe starts to explain when the brunette girl interrupts her.**_

" _ **Sorry, don't want you to waste your time, I don't really sing. So… yeah. Good luck, and it was really nice to meet you." After that the alt girl leaves, leaving a sad Chloe behind.**_

 _ **A week after that, Chloe was having some fun with her boy-toy in the showers when she heard some girl humming and singing with a beautiful voice. She left the shower stall not caring about the boy that was with her and followed the voice.**_

 _ **She dragged the shower curtain to the side to look at the girl that was singing. She was happily surprise to find out that it was no other than the alt girl she had stuck in her head for the last week. She could definitely sing, she stood there for a few seconds enjoying the other girl's voice and the sight that didn't hurt, before announcing herself.**_

" _ **You can sing!" She yells.**_

" _ **DUDE!" The alt girl was totally shocked closing the curtain just to have it placed aside again by the ginger.**_

" _ **How high does your belt go?" Chloe asks ignoring the other girl as she lean to shut the water off.**_

" _ **My what? Oh my God!" the girl says as she tries to cover herself with her loofa and shampoo bottle.**_

" _ **You have to audition for the Bellas" Chloe says ignoring the clear discomfort of the other girl, she sees her eying her up and down and she smirks a little.**_

" _ **I can't concentrate on anything you are saying until you cover your junk" Is all the other girl says trying really hard not to look at her naked form.**_

" _ **Just consider it, last year we sang backup for prince, his but is so tiny I can hold it with like, one hand" Chloe continues explaining and accidentally drops the shampoo bottle from the other girls hands, she sees that the girl is about to bend down to recover it but apparently think better and just turns to face the wall so she gets a full view of her but. She can't help but appreciate how nice it is, she was so busy checking the other girl out that she almost misses the comment from the other girl.**_

" _ **Seriously? I'm nude." The brunette says and Chloe can see she is losing her patience so she tries other approach.**_

" _ **You were singing Titanium right?" The redhead asks in hopes to get the other girl a little more comfortable.**_

" _ **You know David Getta?" the brunette asks.**_

" _ **Have I been living under a rock? Yeah, that song is my jam, my lady jam." Chloe answers with a wink.**_

" _ **That's nice" The brunette still trying to cover herself with the wall just says clearly disturbed.**_

" _ **It' is, that song really builds." Chloe adds with another wink. She barely hears the other girl's "Gross" before she adds. "Can you sing it for me?" while leaning a little towards the shorter girl.**_

" _ **DUDE NO, GET OUT!" the tiny brunette yells clearly flustered.**_

" _ **NOT FOR THAT REASON! I'm not leaving until you sing so…" and let a heavy sigh to let the girl know that she meant business.**_

 _ **With a look at the ginger and a tight smile the brunette turned around a little and started singing covering her breast with her hands, after the first sentence the ginger join in and they both finished the verse, both girls immerse at how perfectly their voices sounded together.**_

 _ **After they finished singing the brunette let her eyes roam free the other girl's body the ginger noticed and said. "Yeah, I'm pretty confident about, all this." Motioning her body.**_

" _ **You should be" came the reply of the shorter girl, they got lost in each other eyes and started leaning closer when a deep voice broke the moment. After a moment Chloe notice that the guy she was shearing the shower before was staring at the other girl and a wave of jealousy took over her, she took his hand and lead him out of the shower stool with a "See you at auditions" over her shoulder to the alt girl.**_

 _ **Chloe spend the next 2 weeks looking for the alt girl all over campus, turns out is bigger than she thought. She had been beating herself up for not getting her name. She finally decided to wait for the short girl to show up at auditions.**_

 _ **The day of auditions Chloe was really nervous; she wanted to see the alt girl again, also she couldn't wait to hear her sing again. Unfortunately the alt girl didn't show she was really disappointed, she really hopped to get the girl to join the Bellas, a voice like that could really help them win. She was walking out of the auditorium with Aubrey already discussing on which girls they wanted to recruit when she notice the tiny brunette standing awkwardly a few feet away from the door. Their eyes found each other's and Chloe couldn't help but smile, the other girl blushed and awkwardly smiled back before making her way to the other girls.**_

" _ **Hey" She said greeting both girls, the blonde glare at her and she glared back, the blonde was the first to break their glaring contest turning towards her friend.**_

" _ **We need to decide which girls will make it into the Bellas, ASAP Chloe." Aubrey said trying to make her friend leave with her.**_

" _ **Go ahead and start selecting them Bree, I'll meet you at the apartment in a few minutes and we can decide together, sounds good?" Chloe asked with a pleading look.**_

" _ **Fine" Aubrey said with a sigh, she knew about her best friend crush on this girl but she didn't like it, the girl seem like a player and she wanted to protect her friend, but there was really no way she could deny her friend anything when she used those puppy pleading eyes, so she made her way to the apartment they share near campus.**_

" _ **So, your name is Chloe huh?" The alt girl said while watching the uptight blonde walking away. "It's a beautiful name, it suits you." She clearly didn't mean to say the words out loud if the blush and the way she started to scratch the back of her neck were anything to go by.**_

" _ **Thank you. I think you are beautiful too…" She let the sentence hanging in hopes the other girl will finally give her her name.**_

" _ **Uh…Beca, I'm Beca Mitchell." The brunette said looking at her feet trying to hide the blush on her cheeks.**_

" _ **Nice to meet you Beca Mitchell." Chloe said taking the other girls hand in hers and shaking it. Both girls could feel a spark as their hands touch, the handshake lasted longer than normal but none of them seem to care. After finally releasing Beca's hand she asked with a little pout. "So, why didn't you come to auditions? I was really hopping you'll join us"**_

" _ **Ummm, that is actually why I came here, to apologize for not auditioning. I love music but I'm not really good with people and I don't like to perform or sing in public so… yeah." She said looking a little embarrassed.**_

" _ **It's totes ok, don't worry about it." The redhead said with a reassuring smile. She noticed the girl wanted to walk away now, but she wanted to spend some more time with her so she asked. "Do you have class, or can I convince you to join me for a coffee?"**_

" _ **Ummm, no actually I'm done for today with my classes, a coffee sound good, but you won't get in trouble with blondie if you take too long to join her?" Beca said.**_

" _ **Great! Don't worry about Aubrey I can handle her, let's go!" Chloe happily said while locking her arms around Beca's left arm and leading the way to the coffee shop.**_

 _ **Once at the coffee shop they order their drinks; caramel latte for Chloe and chestnut latte for Beca with a shot of vanilla, they sat on a table outside the coffee shop and sip at their drinks before Chloe spoke.**_

" _ **So, tell me about yourself Becs. What do you like to do?" The redhead asked looking straight to Beca's stormy blue eyes.**_

" _ **Ummm, Becs? Already on a nickname basis are we red?" The alt girl joked with emphasis on her own nickname for the redhead making Chloe blush, she haven't notice she used a nickname it just flew effortlessly, she just shrug in response which made Beca laugh.**_ _God, that is the most beautiful sound I've ever heard._

" _ **It's OK, I kind of like it, no one has ever given me a nick name, Beca is already short enough. Well, I love photography and music. I actually wanted to go to L.A for a seminar on photography and wanted to try to get a job in a magazine or something like that instead of coming to college, but my parents decided to finally agree on something and wouldn't let me. We agreed that I'll give college a try for a whole year at least. He is a teacher here actually." Beca said with a shrug.**_

" _ **Oh, you are Dr. Mitchell's daughter? I have him this semester" Chloe asked.**_

" _ **Yeah, I guess you could say that." Beca murmured and Chloe was confused at the tone but noticing the subject made the other girl uncomfortable she decided not to push it.**_

" _ **Well, I'm glad they force you to come here, so I get the chance to meet you." Chloe said while throwing a wink making the other girl blush. She loves making this girl blush.**_

 _ **They spend a couple of hours talking in the coffee shop, getting info from the brunette was not easy, she found out that her family was a sore topic, Beca was definitely socially awkward but she found it super cute. She even managed to get her to flirt back a little and exchange numbers. When they notice the time, she knew she had to get home soon before Aubrey killed her. Beca offer to walk her home; she put a little fight since the brunette was staying at the dorms on campus and didn't wanted to be a bother but when Beca insisted she happily agreed.**_

 _ **They chatted a bit more on their way, once they got to her building she turn around so fast Beca almost crash into her, she took the brunette hands into hers to steady her and pull her closer to her, they look straight to each other's eyes before she softly spoke. "I'm so glad that I meet you, I think we are going to be really fast friends" Chloe said her eyes going from Beca's lips to her eyes and back several times, Beca's eyes doing the same.**_

" _ **Well, you saw me naked…" Beca said with a smirk and a wink, her eyes darting to Chloe's lips, a smile forming after hearing Beca's words.**_

" _ **It was a great view by the way" Chloe manage to whisper before closing the distance between them and kissing Beca full on the lips, it took a moment for Beca to wrap her mind at what was going on but as soon as she realized she kissed back. It was a slow and chaste kiss but it felt so right. They broke apart with smiles on their faces.**_

" _ **You should get inside I'm sure blondie will be waiting for you with an axe for taking this long." Beca whisper her forehead resting on Chloe's, the redhead chuckled at the comment.**_

" _ **She is not that bad you know? But yeah she might flip a little." Chloe said after leaning away from Beca. "You should go, it's getting late and you have to make your way back to the dorms. Text me when you get there?" Chloe asked while looking for her keys in her purse to get inside.**_

" _ **Look at you, all worried about my safety. Careful Red, someone might think you care about me." Beca joked.**_

" _ **Dork. Just text me will ya?" Chloe said rolling her eyes, finally opening the door and turning back to face Beca.**_

" _ **I will Red, I promise." Beca reassures her starting to turn around to leave but Chloe manage to hold her wrist and turn her around to give her a quick peck on the lips.**_

" _ **See ya, Becs." Chloe said before entering her building leaving a smirking Beca on the other side of the crystal door. Beca just nods at her and turned around to make her way back to the dorms with a smile on her face.**_

 _ **Chloe made her way into her apartment and found a really pissed off Aubrey in the kitchen table with lots of papers in front of her that she recognized as applications for the Bellas.**_

" _ **Chloe Elizabeth Beale! Do you have any idea of what time it is? We were supposed to work on the girls selection to get it ready for the aca- initiation the day after tomorrow! What could possible take you that long to talk about with the midget!?" Aubrey scolded her best friend.**_

" _ **I'm sorry Bree, is just that Beca wanted to explain why she didn't show for auditions and then I invited her for coffee and I just lost track of time. She is so funny Bree, we talked about anything and it was crazy, she has great taste in music, she hates movies, which is weird but I think i'll manage to make her see one with me. And oh my God Aubrey have you seen her eyes? They have this steely stormy shade of blue that can make you drawn into them and don't make me get started with her smile it's incr…" Chloe started to rant when Aubrey already exasperated with her friend made her way to her and shut her up placing her hand in the redhead's mouth.**_

" _ **Gosh Chlo, you've meet that midget for like 5 seconds stop fangirling on her, will ya? Don't get your hopes up either I've seen her around with that boy that try out for the Trebelmakers, she might be straight or already seeing someone. I don't think she is good for you Chloe. She seems like trouble." Aubrey said with her hand still over her best friend's mouth she notice that Chloe was shooting dagger at her with her eyes and dropped her hand.**_

" _ **You've seen her around? Bree! Why didn't you tell me? You know I've been looking everywhere for her!" Chloe asked upset but the blonde just shrug it off.**_

" _ **I didn't tell you because as I just said you can do better, she doesn't look like a nice girl Chloe. Just look at her for Christ sake! Those earmonstrosities and the heavy eyeliner. She seems like a player Chlo, and I don't want you to get hurt." Aubrey tried explaining to her friend.**_

" _ **God Bree you can be as judgmental as your father sometimes." Chloe says with a pained expression" Yeah she is a little awkward and she might have this badass aura around her but for the little time I've got to know her over coffee today I can tell is just an impression, that vive she has is only to keep her safe, pretty much like you put up this stuck up bitch persona that you like to pose so much so people don't take advantage of your big heart. She has walls as tall as the Empire state but I'll be damned if I let that stop me to get to know her. Also you are not one to judge who is or isn't good for me! I get it you are trying to protect me but that's not the way." Chloe ends her speech and Aubrey is left with a dumbfolded expression.**_

" _ **God, Chloe you are falling for this girl way too fast. Take it easy ok? I'm sorry I keep the fact that I saw the midget around, and I'm sorry I was judgmental, I'll try to be supportive about this ok?" Aubrey finally gave in seeing how passionate her best friend was about this girl. She knew her best friend was a hopelessly romantic but this was beyond every other crush she had witnessed. She will keep her word and give the alt girl a chance but she will keep an eye on the midget, she'll be damned if Chloe gets hurt because of her.**_

" _ **Thank you Bree, you are the best! Now let's get to work on selecting the girls so I can tell you all about the goodbye kiss I shared with Beca!" Chloe excitedly said while leading her best friend to the kitchen table.**_

" _ **Fuck no! I don't want to know about what the hell you and that midget do! I'm drawing the line there Chlo!" Aubrey disgust expression change as the words really sink in, into one of exasperation. "Shit, really Chloe? You already kissed that hobbit?" After a beat of silence she just chuckled and shook her head. "Nah, I can't even act surprised. Of course you'd kiss her, you did barge into her shower naked after all, nothing can surprise me now. Come on let's just focus on the Bellas." The blonde said and took the first paper she could reach and started reading on the notations she made of the girl performance.**_

 _ **As Chloe reached for a paper to start working, her phone buzzed.**_

 _ **Becs: - Got to the dorm safe, hope general blondie didn't give you too much of a hard time. I had a really great time today. See ya around Red.- B**_

 _ **Red: -Glad to know you keep your promises ;) Don't worry I can totally handle Bree :) I had a great time too :P care to do it again soon? Xoxo – C**_

 _ **Becs: - Oh my god! Those are way too many emoji's. How old are you, five? Also hugs and kisses, really? Glad to know you can tame the dragon LOL. Sure just tell me the time and place and I'll meet you there –B**_

 _ **Red:- There is NOT such thing as too many emoji's on texting :P ;) I know you weren't really asking just making fun of me but I'll answer anyway I'm 19 ;) Why do you have so many names for Aubrey? LOL tomorrow at twelve sounds good? Same place? :P ;) yeah xoxoxoxo deal with it - C**_

 _ **Becs:- Tomorrow? Someone's eager, missing me already Beale? LOL, I shouldn't have said anything about the emoji's you will just keep it up to mess with me! Fine keep it up but don't expect me to do it back! I kind of figured your age since you are in second year. I'm 18 in case you were wondering. Twelve is perfect I'll see you there. And well I don't know the names just came to mind when I think about your Nazi friend LOL– B**_

 _ **Red:- Will it be weird if i say I do? Specially your lips ;) LOL you are totally blushing right now aren't you?:P Stop with the names! :( she is my best friend. Who right now looks like is ready to kill me or to throw my phone through the window so I better get to work ;) See ya tomorrow Becs ;) Good night, Sweet dreams ;) :P xoxoxo-C**_

 _ **After sending that text Chloe got to work before Aubrey did send her phone flying through the window. She heard her phone buzzed a minute later but decided to check it later since Aubrey shot her a murderous look.**_

 _ **It was well past midnight when Chloe got to bed that night, it had been a challenge but she and Aubrey manage to pick the girls that will be part of the Bellas. She was a little disappointed Beca will not be joining them but she totally got that the other girl was not comfortable with it. However she was more than happy with how the coffee went, she remembered the text from earlier and looked at her phone smiling brightly at the message.**_

 _ **Becs:- DUDE! I was totally NOT blushing! See, she is a Nazi general! LOL Ok, ok, I'll try to stop, not making any promises though. If it's weird then I'm weird too. I'll leave you to it. Make good choices! See ya tomorrow Red. If you appear on them they definitely will be sweet. ;) Night, Chlo –B**_

 _ **Her smile grew bigger if it was possible looking at the emoji the brunette girl send her. She loves how relaxed and flirty Beca was over text; she hopes soon the alt girl will be comfortable enough to do it in person. She locked her phone and felt asleep with a huge grin on her face the last thing on her mind before falling asleep was Beca's lips on hers.**_

A few tears run down her cheeks as she remembered the first interactions she had with Beca all those years ago. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face at the memory. _God, I fell in love with her after 5 minutes. How much she has change since then, how much I've change since then._ As tears kept falling down her face a mix of alcohol and emotions; regret, love, sadness, longing, pain and anger, she decides to focus on anger.

For what she could gather on the interview Beca had been leaving in New York for a few years, and not only Beca; Amy and Jesse too, which means Aubrey knew. Aubrey, her supposed best friend knew where Beca was and never told her a thing! Worse of all she knew her ex, the girl she had been running away from for the last years was here and let her take a job sign a forceful contract and move all the way from Atlanta to the exact same city Beca was! She took this job to try to forget about that girl and now she has her pictures all over the city. How dare she?! Her so called best friend set her up.

She makes her way to her purse and takes out her phone, to say she was drunk will be playing things nicely. The scotch bottle was nearly empty she stumbles a little while making her way back to the couch and fidgets a little to be able to find Aubrey's contact in her phone before calling her.

"Aubrey Po…"the blonde started to answer before the redhead cut her off.

"You bitch! You knew didn't you? You fucking knew! And you let me come here! How could you? I thought we were friends! We've been fucking best friends since we were fucking kids Posen! How the hell could you do this to me?!" Chloe yells over the phone now crying as her anger reached a whole new level.

"Chlo, sweetie, calm down. Are you drunk? What are you talking about?" Aubrey decides to play dumb as long as she could. She knows Chloe only curses when she is upset but she had never hear her curse that much in all the years she'd known her. _How the hell did she found out?_ She checks her calendar and saw a reminder about Beca's magazine being launch today. _Fuck, I totally forgot about it. How could I let this happened? I was supposed to be there to soften the blow. You are a shitty friend Posen. You got so immerse in your work you forgot about this. Shit! How I'm I going to fix this?_

"Don't Chlo, sweetie-me and don't you fucking dare to play dumb on me, Posen! You know exactly what the hell I'm talking about! Beca! Or should I say DJ BM?! You fucking knew she was here! In New York! And you let me move here! What the aca-fuck Aubrey?! You knew I was trying to leave all behind. To forget about her, and you let me move into the same city she lives and not only that, she is now this famous persona that I'll have to see all over the city! What the fucking hell were you thinking?! And to worsen it all you leave me when I was bound to know about this, you left the city you fucking coward! You leave me alone to face this, you just ran away! I hate you so much right now Aubrey Posen!" Chloe rants out leaving a stunned Aubrey on the other side of the line. The redhead was crying, all the feeling she had been trying so hard to hide, to bottle up coming into the surface. She hated confrontation especially when it was about something she did wrong, she wanted to flee so badly, but she couldn't she was on a contract at NYU and if she ditches out, she knows she won't be able to find a job at a decent University ever again, she knew her mistake all those years ago will chase her all her life, but she never thought she will have to face the consequences right in the face, that's why she moved here to avoid any possible encounter with her ex, Atlanta was where Beca's family lived even if Beca wasn't really close to them she could go any time and she might run into her, as it turns out she came straight to the place where confrontation will be inevitable, her crying finally becoming too much for her in order to keep yelling at her friend, she could only let herself cry, giving Aubrey the chance to talk.

"God, Chloe, I'm so sorry. I have a real explanation for my actions, I swear. You were not supposed to find out like this. I'm so sorry Chlo, I didn't mean to leave you alone I swear. It just totally escape my mind, I know is not an excuse but I haven't even notice today was the magazine release. If I had I wouldn't have left Chloe, I promise. I am SO SORRY Chloe. I'll head back in the next flight and explain everything. Please don't say you hate me, I know you are upset but don't say that. I'm really sorry. I'll be home as soon as I can, but please try to calm down. Stop crying Chlo, I hate to hear you this upset." Aubrey begs over the phone her voice full of sorrow and cracking a little since she is crying too, she hates to be the cause of Chloe's pain, even if only by accident, she is already looking on her computer for the next flight. _Work be damned, her mother can take care of things here until she can get back._

"Fine, I'll wait for you to get back and explain yourself Posen, but I really don't think you can say anything that justifies this. See you soon Aubrey." Chloe says with a voice so cold it sends shivers through Aubrey even over the phone; she hugs up before the blonde can say anything back. Chloe took another bottle of scotch and made her way to her bedroom with the magazine in hand.

As soon as Chloe hung up, Aubrey finished booking her flight for that evening she'll arrive around three in the morning but she didn't care. She makes her way to the conference room she was heading just before the call, she walks into the room and gets a sever look from her mother; the head lawyer of their firm, but as soon as the older woman realizes the worried expression on her daughter's eyes and the fact that she had definitely been crying she excuses herself and walks outside of the conference room. Aubrey didn't missed the smirk on Stacie's face, the brunette was clearly pleased at seeing the usually put together blonde in distress, _how much I hate that girl, I wish I could slap that smirk off her face._ But let it slide and closed the door after her mother, they find an empty room and walk inside.

"Aubrey, honey what's wrong? Who called you? Are your friends ok? Did something happen to Chloe?" Selene Posen hugs her and tries to comfort her daughter.

"I messed up mom. Remember the whole BeChloe plan Amy Jesse and I had?" Aubrey asks from her mother's embrace.

"Yeah, you want to get your friends to talk again. What happen? How did you mess it up?" Selene asks making her daughter look at her holding Aubrey's face in her hands. Aubrey explains what happened and asks her mother to understand that she has to go back.

Selene just hugs her daughter tightly. "Don't worry baby, I have everything under control here. Go back and fix things with Chloe. She might be upset but once you explain things she will see you only did it to help her." She finishes giving her daughter a kiss on both cheeks. "I'm so glad you have such a good heart Aubrey, I'm so proud of you. Now go."

Aubrey hugs her mother once more before making her way out of the room to head back to the hotel to pack up her things and head to the airport. As she settles in the cab to the hotel she quickly texts Amy and Jesse to let them know of what happen. _We are in deep shit now. I can't even imagine how Beca will react to the news._ With a heavy sigh she tries to calm herself down and thinks about how she is even going to fix things with Chloe.

 **So, that was chapter nine, hope you liked it. A lot happened in this chapter huh? So as you already notice Steca will be a thing but I thought of a way to bring Bechloe moments into it sooner.**

 **Let me explain why Steca needs to be on this fic, I don't know if you have ever felt the pain of having your heart broken, I really wish you haven't because to be honest it sucks, but if unfortunately you have; you won't let me lie here and I'm sure you get that after someone breaks your heart you are left a little, or in my case a lot reluctant to try and open up again to someone new, not to say the same person that broke you in the first place. So that is Stacie part on this fic, she will make Beca believe in love again, she will help Beca's trust build up enough for her to maybe give Chloe another chance.**

 **Whether or not this will be Bechloe endgame I think I'll leave it up to you, that was the original plan and after hearing or reading what Chloe did in future chapters, I will take your comments into consideration.**

 **Hope you stay tune for the next chapter. It might take longer for me to update since real life is kind of getting in the way and I don't have that much free time any more but I promise I will see this story till the end.**

 **Hope to hear your thought on what happened on this chapter.**

 **Love you weirdos.**

 **Till next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: No, I'm not dead. No, I'm not forgetting this fic either, I have no excuse for the delay except that new job, still trying to get to law school and well life got in the way. Sorry for the delay and thank you so very much to all of you who are still following the fic.**

 **I'll let you to it, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: As always I don't own Pitch Perfect bla, bla, bla.**

* * *

As soon as Aubrey arrived to New York she took a cab and headed home, she turned her phone back on and was meet with a bunch of text from Jesse and Amy, she is reading through them when her phone rings, it was 03:15 in the morning but apparently her friends where just as concern as she was.

"Hello Amy." Aubrey answers her phone with a tired tone.

"What the hell happened Aubrey? We thought you were going to tell Chloe before the magazine came out?" Jesse's angry voice greeted her; obviously they have her on speaker.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry guys I was so busy at work that I lost track of time and well, I forgot. You don't need to yell at me I already feel like crap. Chloe was so mad, I've never hear her curse that much. She even told me she hates me, no matter what I did in the past; she never said that to me. I have no idea how to fix this." Aubrey replays with sadness in her voice.

"Sorry Aubs, it's just that this might complicate everything. I'm sure Chloe will calm down once you explain, if you want we can go to your place and help you explain. If she read the article I'm sure she already knows about Amy and me being here too." Jesse says a little bit more calm and with a reassuring tone.

"Yeah, don't worry too much about gingers outburst Cap, we know she can be a really she-devil when upset, but she loves you and will forgive you. Even if this might complicate our BeChloe plan" Amy adds.

"I know, I'm really sorry. I guess she knows about you guys now, but I should talk to her by myself first, maybe if things go badly I'll call for backup." The blonde lawyer says.

"Sure, sound good. Any ideas about how are you going to explain things to her?" The brunette boy asks.

"Not really, I guess I'll just explain how I found out about Beca being here and work from there, the main reason we want them to meet is so they can heal and leave all behind so I'll try to explain that to her." The older blonde answers.

"Well, good luck with ginger Cap, if you need back up just call ok? I got a few tranquilizer guns if we need to calm her down." The aussie girl says and Aubrey can help but chuckle not really knowing if Amy is being serious about the tranq-gun but knowing it's totally possible.

"I hope it doesn't come to that. Guess we'll find out soon I just got home." Aubrey says and the duo on the other line could tell she was really nervous.

"Don't worry Bree I'm sure Chloe will come around, we'll wait for you to text us once you finish talking to her ok? If you need us to come over, just call." Jesse reassures the blonde lawyer.

"Yeah, thanks guys, talk to you later." Aubrey answers before hanging up getting out of the cab and into her building.

Once she reaches her apartment she takes a deep breath and opens the door. She is surprise to see all the lights are off. She thought Chloe will be waiting for her in the couch or the kitchen but apparently that wasn't the case. _What if she didn't wait? What if she left?_ She got to the living room and found an almost empty bottle of scotch. _That explains why Chloe was drunk when she called._ She decided to check on Chloe's room before freaking out, letting out the air she didn't know she was holding at finding out that her friend was indeed, in her bed fast asleep with the magazine in one hand and a half empty bottle of scotch in the other. She turns on the lights and makes her way to the redhead almost tripping over other empty bottle lying on the floor. _What the hell? How much did she drink?_ She settles in the side of the redhead's bed taking a closer look at her. She removed some hair from her best friend's face placing it carefully behind her ear, leaving red and puffy eyes in display. She takes a deep breath and summons her courage for what's to come before carefully shaking her friend awake.

"Chloe sweetie, wake up. Chlo, baby I'm back, wake up." Aubrey whispers while shaking Chloe's shoulder, when the redhead starts to stir she removes her hand from her shoulder not sure the touch will be welcome.

"Aubrey? You ok? What are you…?" Chloe starts to wake up and furrows her eyebrows at her friend with a little concern in her eyes, her sleepy and drunken mind taking a moment to remember the events of the day, but once she does her face changes and all that Aubrey could see in her eyes was anger and hurt. Silence fills the room and for the first time in like forever it's uncomfortable, thick and cold. "Thought you were going to explain, I'm waiting Posen."

"Chloe, I'm sorry. I really am. I was going to tell you Beca is here I swear bu…" Aubrey starts to talk but Chloe cuts her.

"When Aubrey?! When were you going to tell me?! Yesterday over the phone before the magazine came out? Or the day before that when I called you about the meeting at NYU? Or before you went on your business trip? Fuck Aubrey, since when did you know she was here to begin with?!" Chloe starts to yell at her best friend standing up from her bed which was a mistake since her head started hurting and her stomach twitched so she starts pacing around regretting how much she drank but too angry to sit.

Aubrey looks down at her hands on her lap unable to look her best friend in the eye. "Almost two years ago, that's when I found out she was living here, a few months after she moved here." Aubrey answers in a small voice ready for the yelling she knows will start after that.

"Two years? Two fucking years?! Aubrey! What the hell? How could you not tell me?!" Chloe indeed starts yelling.

"How could I Chloe?! You didn't want to know anything about her and at that time you pretended that you were more than happy that she wasn't around! Besides I wasn't in contact with her then, I just saw her around from time to time on some of her gigs or by passing!" Aubrey yells back feeling offended that Chloe will be upset for not telling her about Beca at that moment.

"Then? You mean you are in contact with her now? What the hell Aubrey? Does she know I'm here? Did you tell her?" Chloe asks hurt in her voice and betrayal in her eyes refusing to acknowledge the comment about pretending to be happy back then without Beca around. _Of course she noticed it was a show_.

"Of course not! She has no idea you are here. But yes, I manage to rebuild my friendship with her a few months ago, it took me a lot of effort and it's nowhere near as strong as it was before." Aubrey answers with little sadness in her voice.

"Please, don't act like you were best buddies back then, you barely tolerated each other" Chloe snaps with venom in her voice, she know she is lying. That might've been true in the beginning but things changed for the best. However she can't let the guilt she is feeling for making Aubrey choose between them back then get to her, she has no right to show how jealous she is at the fact that Aubrey is allow to see and talk to Beca now, so she decided hurting her friend will be better. _That was low Chloe, how could you say that to your best friend? What is wrong with you?_

"Don't you dare Chloe! You know Beca and I were pretty good friends, it took us a while but we were really close back then, it's time you finally get your head out of your ass, back then you didn't only screw Beca, you screw us all and maybe if you'd have stopped being such an egotistical, selfish brat you would have considered other people feelings before…" Aubrey starts to rant she really lost it with Chloe's comment and she knows when she is upset she can be really hurtful. She know her friend didn't really mean what she said so she bites her tongue before saying something more that she'll regret. _This is really not going how I planned it. Keep your cool Posen, one of us has to._

"Before what, Aubrey? What were you going to say? Before I messed it up? You think I don't know I pretty much fucked up her life back then? And any semblance of a relationship she had with everyone around her? I know ok? You can say it. I know you never said it, but I knew you were dying to be on her side. I am sorry for not acknowledging your feelings back then, or anyone else. I just, I thought that was what I wanted. I was wrong though." Chloe says with honesty and sadness in her voice knowing she crossed a line before and that she deserves what the blonde said.

Aubrey takes a deep breath before shaking her head and answering. "Don't worry Chloe, I stayed by your side because I WANTED to, you didn't asked me to choose, I did it all by myself." Aubrey says with a reassuring smile. "Look I didn't came all the way back here to fight with you or to play blame on someone, I came to apologize and explain, think you can shut it for a while and after I tell you everything you can yell and insult me all you want?" Aubrey asks playfully knowing her friend's previous words came only due to the alcohol still in the redhead system.

Chloe knows this is it. This will be the moment when she'll have to face her feelings and the consequences of what she did. Also she feels guilty for the things she said to her best friend in the morning and just now, she really doesn't need the explanation anymore she already figured it out but she will take it in order to postpone dealing with it as much as possible, so she only makes her way back to her bed besides Aubrey and nods, placing her head in the blonde's shoulder.

"Thank you, so I'll start with the beginning. I knew that Amy and Jesse were looking for Beca after she didn't show at the graduation but as far as I knew they weren't able to find her, and they got a job here so they moved, imagine my surprise when a few months after I moved here too, I went to this small club and I found her there DJ-ing, I thought about approaching her but decided to wait after her shift was over, she was really good, I never thought she would have those skills with music, I was really impressed, I had this whole plan that after talking to her I'll text Amy and Jesse to let them know I found her, once the set was finished and I was making my way over, I noticed that Amy and Jesse where with her, I took the hint that she didn't wanted anyone else to know where she was, so I left, I keep track of her from a distance, I never lost contact with Amy nor Jesse so I tried making them to tell me that they were with Beca for a while, I thought, maybe they could talk her into seeing me but they never broke, they lied to my face several times when I asked about her, if they heard from her, until I couldn't take it and told them I knew she was here with them. They explain Beca made them promised not to tell anyone about her whereabouts and ask me not to push it so I didn't. They asked me about you and I ask them about Beca we were all friends once, they still care about you too, they are mad at you sure but they still care. When you told me you applied for NYU I ponder if I should let you know Beca was here or not, obviously I didn't since the chances of you getting the job here weren't big, don't get me wrong you are a great teacher but this was NYU and you are not that experienced. All the other universities you applied to were more likely to answer back to you, and when you told me they send you the letter I didn't know what to do. I knew I should let you know but if I've told you, you wouldn't have taken the job, and I missed you so much I wanted you to be here with me, so I didn't told you. To be completely honest with you, all the Bellas know about Beca being in New York. The real reason why we didn't told you anything is that you are suffering Chlo, and so is she. It doesn't matter the show you put on for all of us to see, we all know you regret what you did back then and we also know the way Beca handles things is not good for her, you need closure, both of you. She just left and became a totally different person, she had walls before but now those walls are even bigger, back then she was caring even if she didn't show it but now she became cold and uses the girls just for fun, only recently she is coming out of her shell again but only a little, and you, well you don't need me to tell you how you've been affected by it, you change too Chloe you are missing that fire, that spark you had back then, we want you and her to talk, we aren't hopping for things to get back at how they were or for you two to get back together, but maybe if you face each other you can really start to heal. If we've told you any of this you'd have never agreed to it so yeah I lied and let your attempt at running away turn into the complete opposite. You are in a situation where you can't avoid facing the aftermath of what happen. I'm sorry for the lies but I only did what I thought, what we all thought is best for you two. I'm sorry you found out this way I was going to tell you before the magazine came out, give you time to acknowledge this before you had to face the fact that she is here and she will be everywhere, since she is kind of a big deal now. I'm sorry. I think that's all, you can yell at me now." Aubrey finishes her speech, she knows is crap but that's all she has.

Chloe just stays there, head resting on her best friend shoulder silent tears running down her cheeks for several minutes until she managed to find her voice.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you in the morning and just now. I didn't mean what I said. I don't hate you, I'll never hate you it's just, I don't know, I was feeling so many things at once that I decided to focus on the easier one to deal with. It was easier to be angry at you, than face the other feelings at seeing Beca again even through a picture." Chloe starts talking in a hoarse whisper still crying. "She sounds so different on the interview; I see what you mean about her walls she sounds cocky, and confident witch is good, but is obvious that she doesn't let people know the real her. I think you are right I need to talk to her but I really don't think she wants to even hear my name. She became this famous persona and I'm just the same dumb girl I was before. God Bree she looks so hot in those pictures, even hotter than I remember" Chloe adds with a sad chuckle. "Does she look like that in person too? Or is it just photoshop?"

Aubrey chuckles at her friend questions. "Of course you will focus on that Beale! Get your head out of the gutter. But to be honest she looks even hotter in person." Aubrey says before noticing what came out of her mouth. "I swear if you ever tell her or anyone for that matter, I said that I'll kill you and make it look like a tragic accident, not to mention I'll deny it till my grave." The blonde lawyer jokes.

"Don't worry Bree, I don't think there will ever be a chance for me to tell her that. She won't talk to me and I can't blame her for that. I know if things were reversed I wouldn't." Chloe answers with the most painful voice Aubrey has ever heard from the redhead.

"She might Chlo, it won't be easy and she most definitely will tell you really awful and hurtful things so, I need to know what you'd like to come out of that talk. Do you want just to clear the air? Or do you want to have another shot with her?" Aubrey asks while changing her posture so she is now side facing her friend on the bed, trying to lock eyes with her best friend.

"IF, and is a big IF, she allows me to talk to her I'd like to clear the air, maybe get a shot at forgiveness, I probably don't deserve it but still, I never got the chance to apologize, by the time I realized what I did was really wrong she was far gone." Chloe answers but doesn't look Aubrey in the eyes.

"Chloe, sweetie, be honest with me, do you still love Beca? Scratch that, Are you still in love with Beca?" Aubrey already knew the answer but she needed to make her best friend acknowledge her own feelings.

The redhead looked down to her lap not knowing if she was ready to say those words out loud, she kept those feelings hidden for a long time. "I-I don't know. I-I mean, I-I… yes, I love her, I'm in love with her, always was, and probably always will, but I also feel like I have no right to have these feelings for her, not after what I did to her, not after breaking her heart. Even if I'll do anything to get another shot at being with her, I don't think I'll ever deserve that chance. " Chloe tells her best friend crying again, the blonde heart breaks at the sight she knows all this mess was the redhead's fault but still she can't help to feel bad for her.

"Shhhh, don't cry Chloe." The blonde hugs the teacher tight, and settles on the bed so they are lying, she holds her friend in her arms and lets her cry she hates to be the one to give the redhead tough love but she knows she needs to do it; she messed up once before by not doing it, she won't make the same mistake again. "You're right; you don't deserve a second chance with Beca, not if you are not willing to fight for it, not if you act like this, you can't act like the old Chloe the one that messed it up, the one that let her go away, that pushed her away, if you act like that, like this right now, you're right you don't deserve Beca at all, but I know that if you love her as much as I think you do, you won't be that Chloe, you will be the Chloe Beca deserves, and if you show her that she will listen to you, she will forgive you, and If you work really hard and you prove yourself to her again, more importantly if you prove yourself to you, she will open her heart to you again, and with the right moves and actions, learning from the past, you will make her fall in love with you again. But once you make the decision there is no giving up, no turning back, and even if you don't get her back at least this time you'll know you tried your hardest, and you didn't let her go without a fight. I won't lie, it'll be hard and painful as hell but if you really love her you know no matter the outcome it'll be worth it. So what will it be Chlo? Will you settle for forgiveness? Or will you get your girl back?" Aubrey asks taking Chloe's face in both hands and looking her in the eye, she can see it in her best friends eyes all the thoughts going through the redhead's head, an internal battle, the blonde looks at those baby blue eyes with worry, afraid of the decision that is forming behind those eyes, her worry increases for a second, and it must show in her own eyes because the redhead takes her hands in hers and breaks the eye contact for a few seconds before looking back at her best friend's green forest eyes, the look in the redhead's face is enough to make the blonde release the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I'll do everything to win Beca back" Chloe says with a fire in her eyes that the blonde haven't seen in so long, full of determination and passion, a look the blonde thought was lost.

"That's the Chloe Beale we all love. That's all I wanted to hear." Aubrey says with the brightest smile ever, she knows it'll be hard but she also knows these two are a couple made in heaven and are destined to each other.

* * *

 **A/N: Again I'm Sorry for the delay on this chapter, I know it's a lot shorter than what we are used to, but I just wanted to give you something to know that I'm still here. I wish I could tell you I'll update more often, but unfortunately I don't own my time anymore *crying*. Sucks being a grownup. I just want you to know I won´t be abandoning the fic, hopefully I'll update sooner, but no promises. To popular demand BeChloe end game for sure ;) Steca will end on good terms but will be going for a few chapters more.**

 **Till next time, gimme your thoughts I really appreciate them and they keep me going.**

 **Luv ya awesome nerds 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hello awesome nerds! I know i should say sorry but the looooong wait but i just doon't think that is enough. I want trough some life stuff and writers block. I'm not a hundred percent happy about this chapter but i hope is decent enough for you guys. I can´t say i'll be updating regulary but i promise i'll try and not take a whole year to update again.**

 **Here is chapter 11, hope you enjoy it and let me hear your thoughts.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PP nor any of it's characters.**

* * *

Aubrey wakes up the following morning blinded by a redheaded mane; she smiles, she is happy Chloe made up her mind already and that is now going to try to get Beca back, she is happy that her friend is finally acknowledging her true feelings for the DJ, however she can't help but wonder what is going to happen now. She has no idea on how is she going to introduce the idea of Chloe to her tiny friend, especially since there is an annoying tall brunette in the picture, maybe Jesse and Amy can help them out. _Shit! I forgot to call them._ She reaches over to the night table to grab her phone only to find it dead, she forgot to charge it. The blonde lawyer sighs and makes her way out of the bed. She looks back and can't help the smile that appears on her face as she watches her best friend still asleep.

She walks out of the room and into their kitchen to start the coffee machine, she knows her best friend is going to need a huge amount of caffeine once she wakes up, and takes her house phone to call her mom.

"Selene Posen speaking!" comes her mom's business greeting and can't help but cringle at how snob that sounds when she is the one on the receiving side of the line. _I really need to pay more attention at the caller ID._

"Morning mom!" the younger lawyer greets her mother over the phone.

"Good morning honey, sorry 'bout that, just got out of a meeting. How are things back home? Is Chloe ok?" Selene asks worriedly, she loves the redhead as if she is another daughter.

"She is fine now, will have a hell of a hungover when she wakes up, but she is fine, I manage to explain things to her and she calmed down. Sorry I had to leave yesterday. Everything went well I assume?" Aubrey explains to her mom.

"As well as a meeting with the Conrad's can go. Don't worry baby, you know that there is nothing more important than family to us Posen's. I'll be heading back tomorrow morning so I'll go and check up on you two and give that redhead a hell of a lecture for acting so irresponsible." Mrs. Posen says trying for a stern voice but failing to keep the amusement in her voice which makes her daughter chuckle.

"Please do, I love how Chloe cringles when you act like a disappointed parent on her, that's one look I don't get to see often enough since she is like the perfect daughter you wish you had, I swear you love her more than your own." Aubrey says with mocking hurt in her voice.

"Oh, come on honey, you know I love all my daughters the same, it´s not my fault that she is more adorable and grateful than my own sometimes, also she is more obedient and never talks back to me." Selene answers playfully to her daughter, knowing that Aubrey loves to joke about this all the time.

"Yeah, yeah, I know how much of a disappointment we all are compared to miss perfect saint Beale!" Aubrey answers in playful surrender. "Any way I better let you get back to your work, and I go and call Amy and Jesse, they probably… hold on. "Just then her front door opens revealing both her friends with worried looks, she barely catches a glimpse before she is effulged in a bone crushing hug between multiple screams of "Thank God's" and "You're alive's" the phone still at her ear letting her hear her mother's laughter. "Oh my God, guys back off, I need air. Let go of me your weirdos." Trying her best to push them away from her with one hand while keeping her grip on the phone and avoid tripping" It's not funny mom, they are killing your daughter and you find it amusing!" The young lawyer yells at her mom over the line, the trio just messing around and laughing forgetting that certain redhead was at hearing distance.

* * *

Chloe wakes up at Aubrey's yelling over someone else's laughter, those laughs sound barely familiar but with the headache and hangover she is feeling can't for the life of her place a face to them. She stays a few minutes lying on her bed while she collects her thoughts of the day before.

Sighing she slowly gets up and goes to her ensuite bathroom to freshen up a bit before heading out of her room, the brightness of the living room blinds her for a minute but once her eyes adjust and can focus on what is going on in the room, she can't help but chuckle, it's been a while since the last time she saw her best friend so care free and happy, even if she is angrily yelling at the duo that currently have her wrapped in what seems a pretty uncomfortable bone crushing hug covering her face with kisses.

She decides to just lean at her room's doorframe and enjoy the view. She studies Amy's features, she seems older, of course she is, but there are some maturity features that have nothing to do with the years they've lost touch with each other, she can't put her finger on what it is, from the way she dresses to her makeup and her hair style. She is definitely not the same girl she met all those years ago at the activities fair, nor the girl she spent years singing along with, not even the girl she saw graduate from the same university with her. She can also see all the features that she remembers from those years the playfulness, the joviality and the carefreeness that defined her aussie friend all through college.

And she can't help but feel a pang of sadness in her heart, she haven't realized how much she missed her, they were really good friends, a wave of guilt hits her, when Amy left after telling them she wasn't able to find the wandering girl, she didn't try to keep in touch, she knew if she did the aussie blonde will be a remainder of the tiny brunette and she wanted to leave all that behind, now she can see how wrong she was back then.

Just then Jesse starts laughing louder at Aubrey's attempts to disentangle herself from the hug and Chloe places her attention at him, he also seemed more mature and sophisticated, however the goofiness and childishness is still present in his eyes.

Seeing this interaction between the three of them she can see how hard it must have been for Aubrey to keep them a secret from her. She has been here for a while now and not once has she seen or heard about them, and the familiarity which they treat one another is undeniable, they are really more like a family than friends, a family she could've been part of If not for her actions all those years ago, seeing this she makes a promise to herself that she will try with all she has to become a part of this family again, she know it won't be easy but she is determined to earn their trust back.

Just as she hears Aubrey whining at her mom's antics over the phone, Amy notices her standing there smiling at the sight, Chloe can see the slow change in the aussie's eyes from joy to surprise to guilt, to fear, to… out of sight.

Apparently as Amy noticed Chloe standing at her doorframe she lost focus of what she was doing and didn't notice the little step dividing the kitchen from the dinner area, she lost her footing and fell backwards taking the other two to the floor with her. Chloe rushes over to see if anyone got hurt to find the three of them on their backs, Jesse and Aubrey still laughing their ass out and Fat Amy looking straight at her with disbelieve in her face. The other two finally notice the lack of laughs from their aussie friend and open their eyes to find a pair of light blue eyes looking back at them with a hint of amusement, worry and fear in them.

Chloe watches the trio on the floor, the laughs already forgotten they just keep starring at her, not knowing what else can she do the teacher just waves at them from above. "Hi, guys" she greats them not knowing what else to say. A silence not really uncomfortable but not really an easy one just settles in the room for the next few seconds until all of you hear Aubrey's mom from the other end of the line asking if everything is ok and what was that noise. That seems to break the trance they were all in and the trio on the floor pick themselves up.

"Yeah mom everything is fine, we just tripped but no one got hurt. I gotta go, talk to you soon. Love you" Aubrey says to her mom over the phone before hunging up and walking up to her best friend. "Morning sleepyhead, how are you feeling?" She says while hugging Chloe.

"Good morning Bree, I'm feeling better than I deserved that's for sure. I'm really sorry for all the things I said yesterday." The redhead answers taking comfort in the hug.

"You don't need to apologize for anything to me Chloe, don't worry about it." The blond lawyer says while giving her best friend a kiss on the top of her head and turning at her other two friends. "You should close your mouths, you'll catch a fly." She says at her stunned friends before starting to make her way towards the kitchen. "Come on guys there is coffee ready and I think we all have a lot to talk about. I'll order some food from the deli down the block, any requests?"

Chloe was nervous, so she was really glad that Aubrey as always was taking charge of the situation. She knew she had to be really careful in this meeting, saying the wrong thing could make her chances at getting close to Beca disappear.

They all drank some coffee while the food arrived, it only took about 20 minutes since Aubrey was a VIP costumer of theirs. Once breakfast was over silence fell among the group.

"Oooook, so I'll jump from the cliff of this silence like a baby kangaroo into her mother's belly. How you been Red? How is the big apple treating you? And most importantly what are your intentions with my tiny little DJ?" Amy asks bluntly just like she always does.

"Well, ummm, I've been fine I guess, the city is great I really love it here and I'm sure I'll love my job once I start teaching." Chloe answers slowly unable to meet her…friend's? eyes. "And well, about the other thing, I … uhhh… I'm not sure what to say Amy."

Hearing this Jesse's blood stars to boil, he can't believe this girl, there she is seating in front of him and Amy like nothing happened she is back into their lives and most importantly she can be back into Beca's radar and she doesn't fucking know what her intentions are?! _The nerve of this girl!_

"How convenient, you don't know. It's great to see you find the city so lovely and that you have a dream job. Everything seems to have been perfect for you isn't it Chloe?" The only boy in the room starts to talk with a voice so cold and calm that none of the girls have ever heard coming from him, none of them thought the happy and goofy boy could be capable of talking at such tone. "You have everything you ever wanted now, don't you? And you only had to, what? Umm, let me think… Oh yeah, break someone's heart!"

Jesse never realized he was so angry at the redhead until this moment, he was the most persistent in trying to get the two girls back together if not to get another chance at least to part ways in a more healthy and amicable way, but now that he started he can't seem to be able to stop his angry rant. "And not only did you consciously decide to do it, you also cut out one of your so called "aca-sisters" without a second thought. You have any idea how many times I heard Beca cry herself to sleep? How many times I've heard Amy drunkenly rant about you not caring enough about her to try and keep in touch with her? Have you ever thought of the damage you caused to the girl that gave you everything she was, everything she had, just to see you happy?! The girl that trusted you with the most valuable thing that someone has, her heart, just for you to crush it when you felt like you deserved more?! The girl that would've been more than enough for a lot of us! And now you have the chance to know about her and where she is and all you can say is that you ARE NOT FUCKING SURE OF WHAT TO DO ABOUT HER?!" Unable to keep his emotions in check at this point he started yelling.

The three girls were totally taken aback at the boy's actions, Aubrey and Amy have never seen him like this, they didn't know he was so pissed at the redhead. Chloe was looking down tears falling at her lap just hearing all the things Jesse was saying and knowing that he was right about all of it.

Jesse suddenly stands up pushing his chair with his foot with more force than necessary making it fall backwards. I'LL TELL YOU WHAT YOU SHOULD DO ABOUT HER, FIND A WAY TO BEG FOR HER FORGIVENESS, PRAY TO ALL THE GODS THAT SHE WANTS TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN AND IF SHE DOESN'T GET THE HELL OUT OF HER LIFE FOR GOOD! SHE IS FINE WITHOUT YOU, SHE DOESN'T NEED YOU! FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE STOP BEING SELFISH AND LET HER LIVE HER LIFE HAPPY WITHOUT YOU! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" And with that last sentence he walks to de door and slams it shut after him.

All the girls stay silent processing what just happened, they can´t believe it. Jesse, sweet lovely Jesse actually yelled at, cursed at and verbally destroyed Chloe.

You hear the door slam shut behind you and just a moment latter you are unable to stop the sob that comes through your mouth. Hearing all those things hurts especially since they came from someone who loves her as much as you did, as much as you do. You hear someone on your right standing up and then you feel arms around you trying to comfort you, however those are not the arms you were expecting to feel, you open your eyes for confirmation and you realize that Amy is the one hugging you and you can't help but break down and try to find comfort in those arms that back in college when Aubrey or your girlfriend were not available were the best comfort you could find. _How much I screwed up back then._

After a while you manage to stop crying and Amy releases you from the embrace, she looks down at you and gives you a small smile, you give her your best grateful one.

"All better ginger?" The aussie asks and you nod slightly. "Don't mind him Red, I dunno what came over him, trust me he just needs to cool off, probably hit his head during the fall, he was the first one to suggest we should find a way to get you and shorty to talk things out." Amy says trying to reassure the teacher.

"I'm sorry Amy, for everything that happened back then, when I finally came to my senses, too much time had passed and I just didn't have the courage to face you anymore. I know he is right I made a huge mistake, one I don't know if I'll ever be able to fix, at least I don't think I'll be able to fix it completely. I understand if you don't want to give me another chance to be your friend again but if you let me I'll really like to try and be your friend again." Chloe apologizes.

"Not gonna lie Red, you put a really shit show these last couple of years, but we are family, ever since we became Bellas, so I won't put you through a lot of hell for it, won't be easy either, don't get me wrong I love you and it hurt that you cut my sexy fat ass off just like that, but we can fix this shit between us. Shawshack on other hand is a totally different matter, I won't let you come near her unless you prove you are worthy of trust again, I won't face the wrath of that little dingo for nothing." Amy says looking straight into the teachers eyes with a seriousness totally uncharacteristic of the big blonde, she could see the different emotions running through the redhead's face, shame, pain, regret, gratefulness, love and pain again at the mention of the DJ. "As for Jesse, i´m sure he is just being…"

"A total ass." Comes Jesse's voce from behind them, making the three of them turn, they could see the embarrassed look on his eyes. Aubrey takes a protective step in front of Chloe regretting ever giving him a key to her place, she is not sure her best friend will be able to handle another verbal run down at the moment. "I´m sorry Chloe, I shouldn't have said those things it's just… I dunno I never realized I was so angry I guess. I know you don't trust me right now Aubs, but could you give me a minute to talk to her alone? I promise I'll behave." Jesse asks calmly, Aubrey looks him up and down thinking if she should or not but before she can make up her mind Chloe's hand comes to her shoulder and gives her a firm nod.

"Fine, but if you make her cry again I'll tear you another Swanson. Come Amy let's leave this two to talk." Aubrey sais leading the aussey to her home office.

Once they were out of sight Jesse turn to look at Chloe. "I'm really sorry for what happened before Chloe, I just, well I guess that hearing that you were unsure of what to do about her just made me really angry, you know for the longest time all I could think were ways to get her better, for her to stop hurting and I always thought the only way to do it was to get you and her talking again, I guess hearing those words from you just made me realized that even if you guys talk there is a chance that things won't get better because I never stop to think of what will happened if you didn't wanted to fix things with her and in that moment it came to me that my plan has flaws and that, I don't know, maybe I won't be able to help her at all." The redhead just stood there silent while hearing Jesse explanation she understood where he was coming from but she also noticed that he took her words out of context, she was sure of what she wanted, to win the Tiny girl back, what she meant was that she wasn't sure how, but before she could explain this to the boy he started talking again.

"You know I had a crush on her right?" He asked the redhead who was a little taken aback by the question but manage to nod. "When I realized that I didn't have a chance with her due to her being gay and all, I decided that i´ll just became her best male friend, when you guys started dating I could see how happy you made her, those walls that she kept up around her were practically none existent when it came to you. I was so happy to see her like that even if it was just from afar. And then after years of making your way over into her heart you went and screw it up. I just couldn't believe you would do that, I mean, you loved her I knew you did, I wouldn't have let you get that close to her if you didn't even if that meant that I'll lose her too, I would have done anything to protect her. I guess the reason that I went all Hulk on you a while ago is because I just felt that I would be making the same mistake all over again. I was hoping you will help making everything right but what if you won't or can't. What if I let her get hurt again and worse of it by the same person than before?" Jesse finish his explanation and Chloe doesn't know how to respond to that, they just stay in silence.

"Sometimes I used to feel jealous of the bond you two had, I could tell that you had feelings for her beyond friendship and that was unsettling, especially in the beginning we had a bumpy road then but she always knew how to calm my mind and eventually I knew there was no way she will ever leave me, what I never thought was that I'll be the one leaving her." The redhead says thinking of the look on the DJ's face the night everything fell apart. "Are you, are you in love with her?" She can't help ask.

"No, I'm not. I don't think I ever was. I do love her but as nothing more than family sort of like a sister. Which is why I wanted to get you guys to talk things out." Jesse answers honestly.

"Ok. I know I don't deserve forgiveness not from you guys and especially not from her, but that doesn't mean I won't try with everything I have to earn it. What I meant when Amy asked me about what my intentions were, wasn't that I don't know what I want, what I meant was that I don't know what to do in order to get it. I'm not sure what Aubrey may have told you guys but these past years haven't been a walk in the park for me either, I know I didn't have it as bad as her but after a few months passed and I realized the mistake I made I wasn't able to do anything to fix it, I felt like I was not allowed to even try, so I just deal with things the best I could, and denial was handy. Now I know that I should've try and make thing right before. I'm not gonna lie I was pretty content with denial and if it wasn't because of this plan that you guys made I probably wouldn't have face my true feelings." Chloe just explain in order to try and get Jesse to understand her true intentions. "I was able to make up my mind early this morning when I talk to Aubrey, I want to try and get her back, I know it will be hard and I know that after what I put her through I don't really stand a chance but I know I can deal with things not working out but what I can't live with is the what if's, what if we could get together again? What if we could try and be happy again? What if she forgive me? What if, what if she still loves me?. I'm just not sure how I'll be able to get close enough to her to try and find out."

Jesse just looks at her trying to read if her intentions are true before sighing. "I'll help you, we all will. Just promise you won't let us down again"

She looks at him with grateful eyes and can see that even if his words are soft there is a treat in them. "I promise I won't . I'll do whatever it takes to try and make things right." After hearing this he shoots her a small smile, then puts his finger in front of his lips motioning her to keep quiet and slowly and silently makes his way to the door of Aubrey's home office and carefully turns the doorknob opening the door suddenly making both blonde girls drop to the floor, apparently they were overhearing the conversation.

"Don't you know it's rude to overhear people's conversations guys?" The redhead asks between laughs.

"We just wanted to make sure you wouldn't kill each other" Amy answers.

"Yeah, you don't have to worry about that, we are ok now." Jesse says and Chloe nods to confirm it.

"Well that is good to hear, and Jesse is right Chlo, we will help you with the midget." Aubrey comments while making her way to hug the redhead.

"Thank you guys, this really means a lot to me. I know we still have a lot of things to work on but I promise I'll do my best to win you guys back." The redhead teacher says giving all of them a grateful smile, she knows that even if thing are only starting and they sure will only get harder she has her friends to back her up.


End file.
